


【斑樱】当黑夜流放你我至黎明

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 121,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 千年元老与年轻日行者的爱情。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. 初拥

**Author's Note:**

> 背景与设定
> 
> 本文世界观的设定是以下经过简化的经典血族世界观加上一些原创内容。
> 
> 不同于“吸血鬼（vampire）”，本文的设定为“血族（kindred）”，血族（kindred）一般不会自称为吸血鬼（vampire），这对于他们来说是蔑称，他们有着分明的制度、历史、文化和阶层划分。
> 
> 血族分为密党和魔党，密党坚定遵守避世戒律（深渊六戒：避世，领权，后裔，责任，客尊，弑亲），不屑于与人类起冲突，自诩为“高于人类”的存在；魔党则坚持血族应当建立起血族的帝国，完全控制人类，因此经常打破避世戒律，通过一些事件来加深吸血鬼在民间被恐惧的程度。东普鲁士大清洗（文中会详细说）之前的数十年，大约十四世纪，魔党开始无视尊长和戒律，无规则无限制地进行初拥，促成了教会和血猎合作的联手围剿，密党同样受到侵害，无奈之下打破避世戒律，向巫师群体寻求帮助并得到援手，于是同时教会又掀起了猎巫运动。
> 
> 十五世纪某段时间，血族，巫师，教会，血猎在东普鲁士集中决战，最终两方没有谁有绝对优势，最后以僵持的结果落下帷幕。
> 
> 日行者在血族中早有记载，关于吸干血液实现转化的传说并没有证实，但已经有血族在隐秘地做这个实验。目前人类已知的日行者有舍脂，泉奈，樱。
> 
> 血族的特性包括：天生的魅惑能力，漂亮的外表，蝙蝠样的翅膀，百年左右会觉醒的异能，普通的诸如“隔空取物”这种能力，力量和速度也大大高于人类，但无法在照片和镜子里显形，无法沐浴阳光，无法在流动的水中浮起，无法消化人类食物等等。黎明的阳光和正午的阳光伤害最大，多久会死取决于血族的力量有多强。血族自愈能力很强，只有神圣力量和同族力量能造成持续性伤害。血族没有灵魂，死亡即是永远毁灭。
> 
> 血仆和血裔不一样的地方在于，血仆仍然是人类，不会畏惧阳光，寿命也不会延长，只不过拥有了主人的一部分魔法庇护，因为契约的缘故不能违反主人的命令，否则契约会惩罚肉体。
> 
> 教会的阶层由下向上分为信徒，骑士，圣徒，圣武士（十六位，团藏是其中之一），代言者（只是抽象的神的代言，实际上几乎并不存在）。圣痕是所有优秀的神职人员都会拥有的标记，来自于“祝福”，圣痕加持会带来非常强大的神圣力量，但也伴随着巨大的精神和肉体痛苦。所有的圣痕都被教会登记在册，并可以追踪。
> 
> 巫师和血猎本文不涉及。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【旅行篇】

当你挥下那一刀杀了你的兄弟，你兄弟的血从大地里向我哀告。大地开了口，从你手里接受你兄弟的血，你便将是此世源初之恶。现在开始你必从这大地受咒诅。你必流离飘荡在地上，直到无法终结的永恒。  
——《血族•创世记》

*

怎么会……怎么会这样……

黑洞洞的巷口，高大的身躯像喝醉了酒一样左右乱撞。路人看到了都是裹紧外套离他远一点，在这个冬日里惹上什么没理智的醉汉可不是什么好事。

黑暗中他的眼睛泛红，口中发出呼哧呼哧的喘息。

太大意了，竟然能被那帮子血猎逼到这种地步。他勉强想着。过度的失血让进食的欲望开始无限放大，那甘醇美好的液体，会顺滑地流进自己的口中，顺着喉管蜿蜒而下，落入胃袋，给这个冰冷的卖给魔鬼的身躯感受暖意的机会。

哪里……哪里有……

黑红的线条在跳动！旋转！缠绕！让他头痛欲裂，想要击碎身边这堵墙。他知道这是轻而易举的事，没错，只要他伸出拳头——

“先生，你还好吧？”

无知的少女的声音在身后响起，他的身体停止了抽搐，一下静止下来。背对着担心陌生人的少女的脸上露出一个奇异的笑容。

就是这个，就是这个了。

“啊！”短促的尖叫声之后，巷子里回到了死寂。

*

她的眼睛半睁着，白色的灯在头顶上晃动，但是模糊不清且扭曲严重，就像从水面下看到的一样。咕嘟咕嘟的气泡声在耳边响起，她迷迷糊糊地感到暖流在顺着脖子流下来，这暖流似乎在带走自己体内的温度，凉意一阵一阵从胸口袭来，遍布全身，让她不自觉地打着冷战。

“……你想让她死吗……”

“……不……”

“喂给她你的血……”

“……”

有什么冰凉的东西贴上她的嘴唇，然后温热的，甚至带着灼烧感的液体流进她的口中，一下就缓解了冰窖一样的冰冷。

“恭喜你啊，佐助。”第一个声音模糊地响起，“你有子嗣了。”

舒适的热感瞬间消失了，冰冷更让她无所适从起来，肚子里的热流结成了块，痛苦成倍增加，肢体的抽搐丑陋得像架在火堆上的软体虫。

“真是的。担不起事的年轻人。”那个声音再次响起，她能感觉到有一只手稳稳地托起了她的头。“只能我来了。”

跟刚才不一样的触感贴上了她的唇，相似的液体开始融化冰在体内的塞物。她害怕刚才被丢下后的感觉再次出现，所以贪婪地拼命吮吸，直到那个触觉消失。

“好了，贪心的小丫头。”

他垂眼看着怀中的身体。她的皮肤在发光，逐渐变得珍珠一样细腻又冷硬，肤色变得更白，发色也变深了一些，五官微微变化，很快就形成了最完美的模样。

“欢迎成为血族的一员。希望你能在接下来的仪式中活下来。”他抱着她赤裸的上半身，在那已经凝结无痕的脖颈上吻了一吻。

她第一次睁开眼睛的时候，觉得自己的视野好像有了什么不同的地方。太清楚了，空气中飘荡的尘埃，在尘埃不规则的表面上反射的光线；只要她想，眯一眯眼睛就能看到红色的天花板上黏着的小颗粒。

“醒了啊。”低沉微哑的声音在她身边响起，她努力转头去看，一个浑身着黑衣的男人坐在她旁边华丽的座椅上。眼珠转动间，她发现自己躺着的地方也是一样，厚重松软的被子和华丽的床。

这——

“我……”她以为自己的声音一定是醒来以后的沙哑难听，还得看情况清清嗓子才能继续说话。但其实并不是。

自己的声音，明明只说了一个音节，但也是悦耳动听到不可思议。“我在哪里？”她愣愣地问。

男人站起身，走到床边俯视着她。“你在你的家族中。”

她茫然地看着他，不明白他说的任何一个字是什么意思。

“你的长亲还没有负责抚育子嗣的能力，所以你将会处在我的监护下。”男人在她身边坐下，单手摸上她的额头。她能感觉到那手是冰凉且没有温度的，但是自己却并不觉得冷。

“我是宇智波斑，以后就是你的监护者，你的名字是？”

“我——”她仍然没有搞清楚自己到底处在一个怎样的事态中，但是当那双黑色的眼睛看进自己的眼中的时候，她发现自己完全丧失了拒绝的能力，“我是春野樱。”

“好。”他低下头抵上她的额头，“我将承担起照顾你的责任，直到你的长亲有能力带领你，或者你自己成为一个合格的血族。”他的眼中红光一闪，春野樱不知道发生了什么，但是那种魅惑一般的感觉消失了。

“等等，为什么你是我的监护者。”她努力挣扎着坐起来，“我还没成年，我有父母！”

男人坐直身子，看着她的眼中有些怜悯，“那些以后都与你无关了。”

“你——”春野樱觉得脑子很乱，也不知道现在到底是什么情况，直接掀开被子想要下床。

伸出被子的小腿看起来苍白极了，她心里有一种不详的感觉，但是无论如何，离开这个地方的念头还是暂时压制了一切。她不管不顾地冲到门边想要拧开门把手，那把手意料之内地纹丝不动。

“对自己的监护者，不可以这么失礼，樱。”自称为宇智波斑的男人在她身后慢悠悠地说：“我能明白你现在的心情，毕竟你不是按照正当程序被进入族中的子嗣。听完我说一些准则以后，你可以再进行自己的选择。”

春野樱慢慢转过身，后背抵在门板上警惕地盯着男人一言不发，仍然握着门把手的手在无法控制地颤抖。

宇智波斑站起身走到拉着厚重窗帘的窗户边，“出于某些原因，你成为了吾之子嗣的子嗣。从现在开始，你已经是血族的一员，黑暗中的被时间抛弃的种族，你能做的只有接受，或者死亡。”他拉开一点窗帘让一点光进来，春野樱距离那光线比较远，却有那么一点刺眼的感觉。

宇智波斑摘下黑色的手套，露出骨节分明的大手，慢慢将指尖伸到阳光下。那对她而言再温暖正常不过的光线一下就像在腐蚀他的指尖一般，瞬间冒出黑烟，细腻的颗粒很快就像在空气中溶解了一样消失不见，简直让她毛骨悚然。

“看到了吗？”他若无其事地收回手，指尖缺失的部分开始迅速重生，很快又变成了苍白完整的模样，被他收到手套中。“这以后也将成为你的宿命。”

春野樱觉得自己的脑子都快炸了，她无意义地拼命摇头，最后竟然一拳打碎了刚才拧不开的门冲了出去。

宇智波斑在她身后摇了摇头，小姑娘可能是太混乱了，连自己一拳打碎了这么厚重的门板竟然都没有意识到。他站到窗户边上，准备看着小姑娘第一次在“重生”后接受阳光的洗礼，让她做好充分的进入黑暗世界的觉悟。

那痛苦是每一个血族都承受不了的。

小姑娘跑出去了，没有犹豫一头冲进光下。

宇智波斑冷冷地看着。

然而除了脚步停顿了一下，顺便抬手遮了一下乍然明亮的光线，她并没有什么反应。没有被灼烧的皮肤，没有化为黑灰的组织，她就那样冲出了门。

他的瞳孔开始收缩，嘴唇抿了抿。

竟然是“日行者”。

春野樱奔跑在阳光下，心里还是十分混乱，不时想起刚才那个华丽又阴暗的房间以及俊美诡异的男人。不过潜意识里却放松下来。

血族什么的果然是胡说八道吧，不然自己现在自己怎么安然无恙？如果像那个男人一样，现在岂不是已经灰飞烟灭了？

她就这样一直跑一直跑，因为不知道自己身在何处，只能向人群密集的地方去，直到终于进入了一个城镇。

春野樱迷茫地看着自己身处的这个陌生的地方，没有目的地走着，在看到警局的时候眼前一亮。至少可以在这里报案回家！

她几步走到警局门口，保安还没有问她来的目的，她就忽然一阵眩晕，倒在地上，甚至没有听到路边人的惊呼声。

睡梦中的春野樱觉得自己的肠胃饥饿极了，然而各种各样食物的香气弥漫在四周，让她很快就无法忍耐饥饿醒来。

自己在一个简陋的房间里，身下是坚硬的木板床，旁边破旧的柜子上什么都没有。一个男人坐在床边的木头椅子上打盹。

春野樱盯着那个男人，确切地说，是盯着他歪过头而露出的脖子另一边的血管。只要现在过去，张开嘴——

她被自己的想法吓出一身冷汗。为什么会有吞噬人血的欲望？她咽了口口水，努力向被子里缩了缩，遏制这种荒谬的欲求。

香味不断飘过来，她在被子里不停地吞咽口水，饥饿使她开始颤抖，胃部的痉挛几乎承受不住——

“真是可怜。”略有几分熟悉的低沉声音响起，春野樱猛地掀开被子，黑衣黑手套的长发男人不知道从什么时候开始站在她的床边。“一定非常饿了吧？”

春野樱盯着他，眼睛像失去了理智的野兽，她忽然扑了上去，带着愤恨张开嘴一口咬上宇智波斑的脖颈，黑红的血丝流了一丝到他的领口上，很快泅了进去，连印子都看不见。

宇智波斑的手捏住她的后脖，脸色非常不好看，但最后还是叹了口气，“算了，鉴于你还不懂。”

春野樱听不到他说话。克制吸食人血的欲望已经让她开始发疯，潜意识里怪罪这个让自己变成这样的“罪魁祸首”的愤怒让她难以再忍受饥饿的折磨。

但是入口的血液并不美味，就像放置了很多天的食物，失了新鲜和味道，只能勉强裹腹。

她的齿间冒出不满的咕哝，宇智波斑低笑着抱住她整个挂在自己身上的身体，“还不满意么？”几秒以后，他终于掰着春野樱的脖子强制她离开自己的脖颈，眼睛盯住她的，黑色的几乎看不到瞳孔的眼睛红光一闪，春野樱瞬间就陷入了昏迷。

宇智波斑擦了擦她嘴角的血渍，然后把她抱起来从仍然“睡着”的看守身边走过。脖子上的被同类造成的伤口还在隐隐作痛，怕是一时半会儿好不了了。

TBC


	2. 监护者

春野樱从一片黑暗中醒来的时候，又回到了那个诡异华丽的房间。旁边的椅子上还是坐着那个黑色衣服的男人，就像她逃出去的那段记忆只发生在梦里一样。她看着天花板，终于意识到自己能够看清楚天花板上灰尘的棱面不是什么正常的事情。

“我到底——变成了什么。”她喃喃自语，空洞无比。当时鼓动的血脉对她强大的诱惑仍然停留在脑子里，血液顺着喉咙滑落胃袋的感觉仍然停留在喉头，甚至饥饿感现在仍然在一阵一阵地折磨她。

“是血族。”宇智波斑站起来走到她身边，垂头看她迷茫的绿色眼睛，因为她的皮肤变得格外白，所以那种绿色显得格外深沉起来。说实话现在她的样子并不十分美丽，因为缺乏活力的原因，皮肤显现出灰白破败感。

宇智波斑将她从被子里抱出来，径直走向房间连接的浴室。春野樱不挣扎也不反抗——她也没有反抗的力气。

被放进没有一点温度的水里面时，她并不觉得冷，反而觉得水的温度和自己的皮肤并无什么区别。

男人坐在浴缸旁边，将水撩到女孩赤裸的身体上。春野樱只呆呆地看着水面上倒映的自己苍白尖细的下巴。

宇智波斑将她身上由于血液不再畅快流动而渗出皮肤的体液洗干净，然后就用一块宽大柔软的白色浴巾把她抱出来。春野樱缩在浴巾里面，只露出小小的一张脸，空洞洞的。

从抽屉里取出精致的指甲剪，宇智波斑坐在她身边给她剪掉最后爆发的新陈代谢催生的长长的指甲。

“你需要学会接受。”咔嚓一声，有力的大手握着锋锐的利器将白色的多余角质落到金属盘里，她的睫毛跟着一抖，眼珠动了动，看向垂眼给她剪指甲的男人，“这已经是事实了，哀叹毫无意义。虽然你的长亲没有引导你的能力，但是我会代替他尽到长亲的责任。”

春野樱看了他很久，直到他剪到另一只手的无名指，才冷不丁开口问：“谁是我的长亲？”

宇智波斑看了她一眼，剪掉最后一根小拇指的指甲，纤细的手指白生生趴在他的掌心，“宇智波佐助，我的子嗣。”

她没听说过这个名字，但是是他让自己成为了这样的存在，事态变成这样以后却从来没有出现在她面前过。

宇智波斑将指甲剪放到一边，从盒子里拿出银色的小锉刀，将她修剪漂亮的指甲磨成圆润的形状。他的动作很温柔，应该说他对她做的每一件事都完全是一个年长的前辈对后辈无微不至的教导和关怀。同时也让她觉得无法接受。

“他为什么要……会成为我的‘长亲’？”春野樱学着对方说那些古怪的词，努力让自己思考一些事情，以免脑子空茫到快要丧失思考能力。

“意外。他袭击了你，又不想让你死，所以对你进行了初拥仪式。”宇智波斑淡淡地说。低沉的嗓音和描述的事情让春野樱如同卡住的齿轮一样的记忆终于开始回溯，黑暗的巷子，似乎正在不适的青年，和天真地走进去的她，然后就是红色的眼睛和脖子的剧痛。

血色盖满了回忆，最后终结在这个黑色的房间。

宇智波斑将她的手指挽起来看了看，满意地放回深灰色的天鹅绒被子上，“好了，还不错。你长得很好。”他说着，打了个响指。

桌面上凭空出现了一个金色的托盘，上面搁着一杯猩红的，散发着诱人的香甜气息的液体。

春野樱几乎立刻无意识地翕动着鼻子看过去，口腔中开始大量分泌因为饥饿而衍生的唾液，同时尖牙不受控制地露出，摩挲着想要将那杯液体连杯子吞进肚子。

宇智波斑端过那杯液体递到她面前，“想要吗？”

春野樱不想伸手，不想承认自己变成了以血为生的怪物。但是本能根本无法控制，她瞬间像抢一样去够他手中的玻璃杯。

他将手往后一收，春野樱扑了个空。

“这样不行，要保持进餐的优雅。”他说着，当着春野樱的面将那杯液体一饮而尽，液体顺着他线条冷硬的嘴唇流进去，吞咽的动作让他的喉结上下滑动。春野樱恨不得直接咬住那喉管，让流淌到那里的血液顺着断口流进自己嘴里。但是她不能，潜意识告诉她这个男人比她强壮得多，所以她只能眼睁睁地看着。

宇智波斑将空了的高脚杯放到托盘里，又是一个响指。杯中奇异地再次出现了血液。他将高脚杯端起来递到她面前。“怎么做？”

春野樱心中恼火，但只能慢慢伸出手，尽量礼貌地接过杯子。血腥气此刻变得馨香异常，诱使她将其一饮而尽。但有了刚才的教训，她忍耐着极大的饥饿，眼巴巴地看着宇智波斑。

他满意地笑了笑，“你比佐助那小子好多了。喝吧，但是慢一点，否则它们会在你还娇嫩的胃里结成块。”

春野樱如蒙大赦，开始一小口一小口抿着杯子里的液体。

她啜饮着屈服于新身份的第一餐时，宇智波斑从盒子里拿出形状不一样的指甲剪，将她蜷曲的双脚放到自己的膝盖上，黑色的布料衬得她能被他一手掌握的两只小脚格外白。

春野樱不自在地抽了一下，恢复了点理智以后她对于一个陌生男人给自己剪脚趾甲下意识地排斥。

宇智波斑按住她想要抽出去的腿，“不要乱动。”他开始细心地修剪她的脚趾甲。圆润可爱的脚趾随着她喝下血液而肉眼可见得漂亮起来，主要体现在白皙透亮的光泽上。

春野樱喝完了杯中的液体，随着饱腹感一起产生的是悲痛。

她真的成了茹毛饮血的怪物。

悲伤难以自已，眼泪无声地落下来掉进玻璃杯中，与残余的血液融成淡淡的粉色。

液体敲击玻璃的声音让专心修剪的宇智波斑抬起头来，他看着少女垂着眼睛无声地哭泣，脸颊两边的液体在尖尖的下巴处汇聚再滴落下来，让她的整张脸看起来都湿漉漉的。

于是这一天他第二次说：“你需要学会接受。”

灰蒙蒙的天际下，一条铁路穿过广袤的原野通向远方。轰隆隆跑过的虽然已经不是最初那些冒着黑白烟雾的老式火车，但是在速度和舒适度上仍然已经不是这个时代大多数人的选择。

火车的一节车厢里面，只面对面坐着两个人，穿着黑色笔挺风衣的男人和精致小裙装的少女。男人手上拿着一本黑色封皮烫金标题的书，少女规规矩矩地坐着，双手放在膝盖上，显然是经过了良好的教导。

“《创世记》说，该隐听到了最光明的审判，‘当你挥下那一刀杀了你的兄弟，你兄弟的血从大地里向我哀告。大地开了口，从你手里接受你兄弟的血，你便将是此世源初之恶。现在开始你必从这大地受咒诅。你必流离飘荡在地上，直到无法终结的永恒’，这是血族的起源。”

他低沉的声音说着血族坠入黑暗的那一天，如同果真有什么永远遮蔽了太阳，使她的世界再无光明。

春野樱点了点头表示自己正在认真听讲。三天前宇智波斑对终于不再眼神空茫的春野樱说他会带她去旅行一段时间，并在此期间将血族的礼仪、规则、知识教给她。

“要去见一下你的人类父母吗？虽然我不是很建议你这么做。”当时他问。

她几乎立刻就想回答要，但是随即又攥起拳头。见了父母的话又能怎么样呢，让他们知道自己的女儿成了怪物并且以人血为生吗？她非常害怕，不仅怕父母悲痛，更怕他们不能接受这样的她。春野樱是个聪明人，但未必是一个一直自信无比的人。

宇智波斑一根一根掰开她攥得太紧的手指，“看来你是不用见了。”

春野樱深深垂下头，“嗯。”她的声音里有哽咽，宇智波斑倒是又觉得微妙起来，血族的情感往往是很难产生波动的，流泪这种事情他这漫长的生命里还没有见到哪个血族做到过。

“能不能……想个办法告诉他们什么？比如我、我已经死了之类……”她真的又在哭了，宇智波斑叹了口气，在她面前蹲下，抽出手帕擦了擦她的眼睛，“我会处理的。”

然后他们两人一起踏上了旅程。

“所以说第一个血族是弑杀了兄长的人？有什么寓意吗？”春野樱问。

宇智波斑带着点微诧看她，小姑娘脸色平静，好像已经能很好地接受自己的身份了一样，“意味着血族对于人类所认定的血缘关系和道德责任的嗤之以鼻。”他解释道，然后继续说，“血族只有三类关系必须严格遵守，不可逾越。”

春野樱看着他深黑色的眼睛，静静地听着。

“第一，血族中的阶级。你绝对不能违抗比你更高贵的血族，当然，你体内的血液和本能也让你很难违抗他们。具体的阶级以后我会跟你说。”

春野樱所有所思，想起自己对于宇智波斑的话下意识的服从。

“第二，子嗣与长亲。这是最严格的关系，相当于父母和子女，永远无法改变。”他说的极其严肃，宛如深渊戒律。

“为什么你要强调无法改变？”春野樱有些奇怪，她能从他的语气里感觉到这一点。

“因为除了血统，你可以改变在血族中的地位，也可以与其他任何血族成为伴侣，包括和你人类时的兄弟姐妹，但绝对不可以与自己的长亲产生超过长亲与子嗣的感情，这是禁忌。”

火车通过了一条隧道，骤然的黑暗中她仍能看到宇智波斑的眼睛里警告的光。

“如果违背了呢？”黑暗中她轻声问。

他眼中的光晃动了一下，回答：“会被处死。”将一个已经死去的存在彻底毁灭。

春野樱只觉得不再跳动的心脏所处的胸腔仍然产生了莫名的恐惧，让她不敢正视他的眼睛。

好在火车很快就通过了隧道，外面阴天的苍白光线虽然阴冷但至少也让她觉得缓和了一些。

宇智波斑将搁在膝盖上的血族创世记放到火车的小桌子上，没有理会春野樱被吓到的神情继续说，“第三，伴侣。血族可以与血族结为伴侣，相当于人类的夫妻，由亲王认定，通过试炼以后达成。很困难，到现在大多数血族仍然是独自行动。”

“为什么困难？是因为限制很多吗？”春野樱想让自己从刚才的“处死”恐惧中轻松一点，所以开口问自己其实并不是很感兴趣的问题。

“不。”宇智波斑勾了勾嘴角，“限制很少，只要去申请都可以，和血族，甚至和人类。不过人类基本上都会死在试炼中，而且人类生命短暂，选择在一起时大多数会找个信得过的同族将他初拥。”

“所以困难的是？”

“试炼，以及血族很难动心。”他说着瞟了一眼创世记的黑色封面，“我们生来冷血。”

氛围让春野樱又开始紧张，下意识开始胡乱问，“那、那你刚才说的，跟自己的兄弟姐妹什么的——”

宇智波斑收回目光，看着她紧张的绿色眼睛，意味不明地回答，“对，只要不是长亲，谁都可以，比如——”他坐得端正，微微倾身优雅地给她整理了一下裙子的褶皱，裙子是他准备的，应该说她现在所有的东西都是他准备的，看到她穿得合身，他很满意。

“——你和我，也可以。”

TBC


	3. 第一站

“不是，那个，等一下。”春野樱一下有点结巴起来，她眨了眨眼睛问，“我，我不是宇智波佐助的子嗣吗？他又是你的子嗣，这样的话，你应该是我的——爷爷？”她脸上带着点小心翼翼的探究。

宇智波斑看着她有趣的表情愉悦地靠在椅背上，老实说，宇智波佐助那个自己不得已收下的子嗣远没有这个小姑娘讨他喜欢，“血族没有这样的辈分，我和你实际上没有任何关系。”说到没有关系时，他心里想起某件事，不过很快就不动声色地掩藏起来。

春野樱看起来很纠结，“如果你不是我的‘爷爷’的话，为什么要作为我的监护者？”她纠结的完全不是刚才他所提到的“伴侣”。

宇智波斑挑了挑眉，“我确实可以不当，可是鉴于初拥你的是我不成器的子嗣，我不想让宇智波一族因为他而颜面扫地。”子嗣早夭，绝对会成为整个血族至少五百年的笑柄。

春野樱沉默下来。宇智波斑的话听起来就像是她是他不那么想背起来的责任一样。

宇智波斑看了她一眼，并没有出言安慰的意思，他一只手放在膝盖上，一只手架在窗框上抵着额头，换了个闲适的姿势说：“还有很多事我会在行动的时候慢慢教给你，现在，你有什么问题吗？”

春野樱握在一起的双手动了动，深呼吸了几下抬起头。

宇智波斑觉得那只是她下意识的习惯，血族并不需要空气，也不会因为更多的氧气供给而放松，她这种行为最多算是在玩儿自己的肺。

“有，几个。我为什么能在太阳下行走？”她至今记得自己第一次从那幢房子里冲到太阳下的情景。

宇智波斑的嘴唇动了动，支住额头的手放下来在窗框上无规律地敲击了两下，春野樱感觉他似乎并不想这么快就听到这个问题。不过他还是回答了她。

“血族中也有极少的一类存在，不畏惧阳光，被称为‘日行者’。”

“日行者……”春野樱慢慢咀嚼着这个词，然后又求证一样地看着宇智波斑，“所以我是——一个日行者？”

他点头。

春野樱阴郁的心情稍微明朗了几分，现在任何一点证明她曾经是人类或者能让她跟人类更近一点的表现都能让她高兴，但她很快就发现，宇智波斑的神情比刚才冷肃了很多。

“你一定不能在其他血族面前暴露自己是日行者的身份。”他说。

春野樱有点发愣，“为什么？”

宇智波斑看着她，“因为据说吸干日行者的血就能获得日行能力。”

春野樱被他看得一耸，“这——只是据说而已啊……”

“所有被揭发身份的日行者都已经死了，想必如果杀了他们的血族获得了日行的能力，现在肯定已经好好地隐藏着。就算是据说，也有的是厌倦了黑暗的血族想要尝试。”他斜睨着春野樱勉强克制着自己开始发抖的身体。

春野樱还以为自己得到了极好的机遇，没想到却是成了人人会觊觎的存在，“真的一个已知的日行者也没有吗？”

宇智波斑唔了一声，“算是有一个。这次跟你旅行结束之后，我会带你去见一位血族亲王，你必须通过他的认可才能正式成为血族。那一位的伴侣就是日行者，不过已经很久没有露面了。”

又说到了另一个话题，春野樱不解：“我还不算是——血族吗？”她说着，语气逐渐变得苦涩。现在的她已经不是人类，竟然也不是血族。

“不算。不过那一位亲王应该不会为难你，我与他有点交情。”宇智波斑淡淡地说。

“交情是指？”春野樱小心翼翼地问。

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，“他是我的长亲。”

“啊，这样吗。”她一下有点放松，随即自嘲地想着不久前她还因为被剥夺了人类的身份而悲伤，现在却会因为能够被接纳进这个族群而感到轻松。

春野樱的问题让他想起了和那一位的微妙关系，宇智波斑稍微出了一点神。然而正在努力寻找着这个世界上能够接纳自己的存在所在的小姑娘已经打开了话匣子，问题接踵而来。

“所以你曾经是人类？”

“不是。我是两位血族亲王的后代，他们创造了我，然后死了，将我托付给了那一位。”他回过神淡淡地解释，有点含糊，似乎不愿意多说。虽然春野樱觉得“创造”这个词很奇怪，但是既然他不解释她也不敢多问。

“所以这么说来，我不会死么？”毕竟是连日光都不怕的吸血鬼。

宇智波斑摇头，“仍然有情况可以让你死亡。比如毁灭你的身体的速度超过你的再生速度，或者用白桦木钉钉进你的心脏，还有黎明的阳光，都会让你死亡。”

春野樱默记了一会儿，忽然想起了自己曾经看到过的哥特小说中的一些描述，“那么十字架，银器，大蒜这种呢？没关系吗？”

他不屑地笑了一声，“你身上有我的血脉，这些东西你要是靠近觉得不舒服，就离远一点。”

刚才还说自己跟他没关系呢，现在倒开始吹自己的血统了。春野樱腹诽了一句，她对于血族的血统并没有什么感觉。

还想继续问的时候，火车呜呜地响起。

到站了。

宇智波斑做了个手势，示意谈话先到这里。“旅途还很长，没必要急着说完。”说着他起身将货架上的行李拿了下来，将春野樱的小箱子递给她。

两人拖着自己的行李走在大街上，宇智波斑已经喂她进过食，所以即使看着身边人来人往她也没什么感觉。但是想到自己的身份，她还是有点躲闪周围人类的目光。

“把背挺直，眼睛抬起来。”宇智波斑的声音响起，春野樱侧过脸看他，不服帖的黑发扎成一束放在脑后，他正斜睨着她，“跟在我身边，不要这么畏手畏脚。”

看到他有点嫌弃的模样，春野樱再不自在也只好抬头挺胸，假装云淡风轻地跟在他身边。

宇智波斑带她去的是一处山间的别墅。古老幽静的建筑隐藏在层层绿叶后面，要不是血族的视力惊人，春野樱觉得自己都不一定能发现它。

他取出钥匙，推开别墅的门。里面很干净，摆放也都像是随时等着主人回来住的状态，只不过家具挂饰都很有年代感的样子。

春野樱将自己的行李箱靠墙放好，走进室内好奇地摸着那些奇异的陈设。宇智波斑将自己的外套脱下来随手挂在起居室的架子上，春野樱正在看茶几上的一个金色小象。

“我们要在这里住几天。”宇智波斑坐到沙发上，两腿交叠，十指交叉放在腹间，看着春野樱将小象放回原处。

“这里是什么地方？”

“我最初的一处房产。”他漫不经心地说，好像不觉得有座山间别墅是什么大不了的事。春野樱撇撇嘴，毕竟还留存着人类的“生活不易”的想法。

“今天时间已经不早了了。”宇智波斑看了看窗外的天色，因为天气不好，天空黑得格外快。“早点休息吧。”

春野樱嗫嚅了一会儿，宇智波斑挑了挑眉，好整以暇地看着她，直到她最后终于破罐子破摔一样地说，“那个……你不是我的爷爷的话，我叫你什么呢？”

毫无犹豫的回答：“斑，叫我斑。”

“诶？这样可以吗？”春野樱惊讶又有点不好意思。

“没什么不可以的。”宇智波斑站起来，“我带你去你的房间。”正要走过去，细白的手拽住了他的袖子。宇智波斑奇怪地转头，发现春野樱扭着头，不好意思地咕哝着，“我，我饿了，斑……”

宇智波斑失笑，他转过身，将手放在春野樱的胃部，“嗯……确实消化得差不多了。”

春野樱感觉不好意思，但是也没有避开。

“但是这个时间段的你不宜进食太多，明天再说。”他无情地说着，春野樱只好拖着自己的行李箱，垂头丧气地跟在他身后。

宇智波斑打开一扇门，示意她进去，是个布置简单但不失优雅的小房间，春野樱将自己的行李箱靠着床放好，四下打量房间的布置。

“我在隔壁。”他只说了这么一句就带上门出去了。

只剩一个人以后，她在房间里四处走动了一会儿。比她自己的房间大。最后她躺倒在典雅的四柱床上，看着窗户外黑色的天。

半夜门口传来敲门声的时候，宇智波斑不怎么惊讶地睁开眼睛。外面下着暴雨，不时还有雷鸣电闪划过，要不是他的听力足够好，这个若隐若现，犹犹豫豫的敲门声他还真不一定能听见。

整理好睡衣，穿上鞋，他走过去打开门。面前空无一人。

视线下移，少女蹲在地上垂着头，一只手还保持着敲门的动作，另一只手揣在怀里，整个都是个蜷缩的模样。

“怎么了？”他问。

“……”她说了句什么，然而恰巧被雷声盖过，她以为宇智波斑没听见，就稍微鼓足勇气，大声了一点说：“我有点害怕。”

“嗯，我听见了。”宇智波斑蹲下身，大手放在她头上。十六岁的少女，乍然失去了自己认知中认可的一切，来到一个全然陌生的世界，狂风暴雨的夜晚独自呆在房间里，会害怕无措很正常。

但是他需要她坦诚地说出自己的一切欲望。

“能不能……就是……”春野樱盯着地板的眼珠在左右转动，她希望对方能接着自己的话说下去。自从她被初拥以来，就一直形影不离地呆在她的身边，在那个最初的房间里时，晚上醒来她也能看到他坐在一贯坐的椅子上休息，让她非常安心。

但是现在显然宇智波斑没有这个意思。

“什么？”

春野樱心一横，闭着眼睛迅速说：“我想一起睡。”

放在她头上的手揉了揉，“可以。”

虽然有点紧张，但是至少现在外面山间鬼哭狼嚎一样的狂风暴雨声不再让她害怕。

她躺得很平，因为宇智波斑也是非常平得躺在她旁边，两个人就像人偶一样整齐地排列在床上。

“斑，你睡了吗？”

“没有。”

“你觉得我们这个睡姿像不像两具尸体？”

“……我们本来就是两具尸体。”他不客气地回答。他们没有心跳，没有温度，确实只是行尸而已。

春野樱一时语塞。通常宇智波斑都像长辈一样无微不至地关怀她，但也有时候会像这样，故意毫不留情地提醒她一些事实。

她知道他是故意的。

外面忽然响起一声炸雷。

春野樱一抖，下意识地缩进一点被子，同时向宇智波斑那边挪了挪。

她听到一声叹息，然后一条有力的胳膊伸过来，把她揽进怀里。

终于不是两具尸体的姿势了。

“你要庆幸我不是你的长亲。”宇智波斑的声音在她头顶上低低地响起。春野樱不太明白他说的是什么意思，但是现在的她确实觉得非常安稳，这种安稳甚至让她短暂地忘记了两人处在一种人类会将之定义为“暧昧”的氛围中。极度绷紧的神经松弛下来以后，她闭上眼睛，缩在这个没有温度的怀抱里睡了过去。

宇智波斑垂眼看着小姑娘拽着他的睡衣下摆的手。哪个血族会害怕打雷啊。

他其实也不是很习惯抱着别人睡觉，不过此刻也没别的办法了。如果他是她的长亲的话，倒是名正言顺可以不这么做。

雏子来到异界的心灵脆弱程度非同寻常，很容易对唯一带领自己的长亲产生过度，甚至越界的依赖之情。所以长亲通常对子嗣是严厉与关怀并济的态度。如果他们是这样的关系的话，刚才他就会命令小姑娘回到自己的房间去。

就像以前，刚刚尝到血液的滋味的佐助控制不住对鲜血的渴望而准备独自出去寻找猎物，他的办法是把他吊在半空中一个晚上让他冷静下来。

TBC


	4. 肖像

“这是我的第一处房产，所以有很多古老的东西。”宇智波斑带着春野樱在别墅的走廊里一边走一边说着一些这座古宅的历史。春野樱认真地听着，不时提出一些问题。

他们踩着泛着漆光的楼梯来到了二楼。正对着二楼楼梯口的是一条光线很差的走廊，阴暗得很，似乎还有尽头转角后面的另一个部分。两人走过去，春野樱很快就发现，这是一条画廊，墙上两边都挂着镶在框子里的画。

“光会伤害我们，也会伤害它们。”他说。

春野樱点头，在第一幅画面前停了下来，这是一副油画，下面的金属铭牌上面刻着“宇智波佐助”。黑色背景，红色天鹅绒帷幔下坐着一个长得清俊异常的青年，极白的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁和偏薄的嘴唇，每一分都那么恰到好处，他的表情看起来冷肃疏离，线条分明的下巴微抬，那双桀骜不驯的纯黑眼睛像是真实地透过画面冷睇着她，让她背后汗毛一竖。

“这就是你的长亲，不讨人喜欢的孩子。”宇智波斑站在她身后给出了一句不怎么积极的评价。春野樱看下去，落款处黑色的油墨用一种漂亮华丽的字体写着“MDR 2010.7.23”。

她有点惊讶地转过头，“这是你画的？”MDR应当是“madara”的缩写。

“嗯。”宇智波斑点头，“这条画廊的所有画，都是我画的。”春野樱向侧面看去，两侧都是数不清的画作。

“你好厉害啊。”

宇智波斑不置可否，继续向前走。春野樱又看了未曾露面的“长亲”一眼，跟了上去。

一路看下来，春野樱觉得这些画作基本上可以分成两类，人物肖像和风景，风景也不是那种自然景观，大多数是古堡，小巷，街道这种建筑型的。越往里面，时间就越古久。

人物肖像里面几乎所有人她都不认识，除了每隔十年就会出现一次的宇智波斑的自画像。

相同的深红天鹅绒帷幔，相同的蛇头扶手椅，只不过姿势略有调整，连表情都差不多。

“这是你每十年的固定活动？”春野樱问，得到肯定的回答后她唔了一声，“是很有趣的活动啊。”

宇智波斑看了她一眼，带她转过长长的走廊的转角。

转角后面倒是没有另一条长长的走廊了，让春野樱松了一口气。只有两边挂着两幅比刚才的走廊里都要巨大的画，但不是油画。她看到下面的落款时间分别是993和997大概明白了原因。

这个时候还没有油画。

似乎是类似于水彩的材质，画面看起来没有刚才一整条走廊的油画那么有质感，但是因为作画者笔触细腻又精妙的原因，看起来仍然非常精美。她好奇地站远了一些，想要看清楚两幅画的全貌。

两幅的背景不再是刚才那些人物肖像千篇一律的天鹅绒帷幔，而是另一个地方，但她看不太出来。右手边是一副三人肖像，一个有着与她相似的浅粉色长发和绿色眼睛的美丽女人微笑着坐在椅子上，一边站着深棕色头发眼底有着紫色纹路的男人，女人握着他放在自己肩膀上的手；另一边站着一个黑色长发，脸色看起来有点僵硬的少年。

不同的笔法，材质，不像是同一个人画的，春野樱看到时间旁边，作者的落款是一种古老的她不认识的奇怪字体。

她转身去看另一幅。这次是刚才画里那个少年的单人肖像，他站在刚才女人坐着的那把椅子旁边，看着画面外的她，总给她一种他在“不耐烦”的感觉。

这副画下面倒是有名字的铭牌——“宇智波斑”。

春野樱惊讶地将这个面容冷硬的少年上下看了好几眼，扭头问宇智波斑，“斑，这是你吗？”

宇智波斑抱着双臂站在一边，“如你所见。”

春野樱又转回头，感叹地看那幅画，“你竟然也有这么，这么小的时候啊。”她甚至想伸手摸一摸画中人的脸。忽然，她想到了什么，奇怪地问：“血族会衰老吗？”

宇智波斑回答：“不会。我们会一直保持在被初拥时的模样。”

春野樱上下打量他现在的样子，还没等她问出口，宇智波斑就继续说：“我们可以用别的方法体会成长，也可以停留在自己喜欢的任意年纪。”

原来如此。春野樱点头，指着那副三人肖像问，“那这两位是——”

“我的长亲和他的伴侣，名为因陀罗和舍脂。”宇智波斑并没有多介绍他们的意思，挥了一下手，春野樱的余光里就出现了一些东西：一把椅子和一副画板。

椅子放在红色的天鹅绒帐幔下，看起来就是那些油画的背景。

“坐过去。”宇智波斑简洁明了地说。春野樱顺从地走过去坐下，他也在画架后坐下。

“斑，你要画我的肖像吗？”

“嗯。”他调整了一下位置，想了想忽然一挥手，四周的绒布全部掀了起来。春野樱只觉得眼前一刺，下意识地捂住脸，好长时间才放下手，睁开眼睛。

原来这里是一个一面有窗的隔间，巨大的落地窗完全被厚重的绒布遮住了光线，这会儿全然照在坐在隔间中央的春野樱身上。

她有些气恼地整理了一下裙子，今天斑让她穿了略微华丽的一件，看来就是为了此刻。“你下次可以先提醒我一下吗？”即使是日行者，血族仍然下意识地恐惧阳光。

宇智波斑应了一声，“嗯，下次提醒你。”并没有真的当回事儿，然后开始让春野樱调整姿势。她听话地小心动作着，直到宇智波斑终于让她不用动了。

他看着春野樱的在阳光下显得浅淡了一些的翠色眼睛和更为苍白的皮肤，想着一会儿可能要用到他从没用过的某些浅色颜料。“你知道每一个新生的血族需要越过的第一关是什么吗？”他一边调着色盘一边问。

春野樱觉得他的那双大手实在跟色盘有点不搭，不过事实证明他的作品精妙绝伦，“不知道。”她老实回答。

“是耐住寂寞。”他一边说着，一边将厚重的颜料抹上画布，“眼看着熟识的人一个个离世，想要做的事情总有漫长的时间去完成，感兴趣的东西能很快精通并且失去兴趣。时间尽头只有自己一个人，你要克服这种寂寞。我可以阻止你在肉体上伤害自己，但是无法挽救你的精神死亡。”

一笔一笔，勾勒出她的体态。

“现在，保持别动。稍微体会一下寂寞的感觉。”他坐在阴影中，春野樱坐在阳光下，分明的界线将他们分隔在绝对不同的两个领域，他的话沉重地砸在她的心上，她甚至觉得手足无措。

让这样连人类心智都还没有完全成熟的雏子真正了解什么是寂寞是不可能的。

宇智波斑在画布上拖动画笔，看着刚才一脸诚惶诚恐的春野樱现在头一点一点，快睡着了。

他心里摇头，笔还是握得稳。血族发展自己的子嗣是一件极其重大需要慎重的事情，一般需要观察看中的人类长达数年才会对其发出进入暗夜的邀请。他这几年却总是面对着计划外的事情。计划外的子嗣，计划外的子嗣的子嗣，需要花费额外的精力去看顾。

不过当初佐助把这个浑身是血的少女带回他的暂住地的时候，他是可以拒绝协助的。只要事后处理干净，好好掩藏，他们也不算违背了避世的戒律。

那时他走过去看了濒死的小姑娘一眼，她本来应该几乎没有意识了，却在他靠近的时候竟然努力拽住了他衣服的下摆，眼睛也半睁着，露出一点点绿色。

非常强的求生欲，本能一样祈求身边能够决定她生死的存在。这是血族看重的品质。

他这时才发现，小姑娘几乎被血浸透的头发是非常少见的樱粉。跟某位故人非常像。

于是出于种种只可意会不可言传的原因，他让宇智波佐助将她收为子嗣。

画中的少女还剩下面部没有画完。

宇智波斑长久地看着她在阳光下柔嫩的脸颊，浮动在空气中的尘埃有点多，毕竟是长久封闭的空间。散射的光线使得他能看到一条一条的明亮的通路从窗户那里划过整个隔间，落在新生的血族身上。

“樱。”他叫了一声。

春野樱没有马上醒，只是轻微地哆嗦了一下。

“樱。”加大了音量。

受到惊吓一般地一抖，春野樱看向呼唤她的声音来源。血族超凡的视力让他能清楚地看到，长长的睫毛颤动着掀开，深绿的眼眸慢慢在阳光里露出端倪，瞳孔因为亮光而收缩，这是她左眼的状态。右眼像是慢了一拍，还没有睁开。她就这样睁着一只惺忪的睡眼，茫然地看着他。

宇智波斑不再叫她，而是迅速将她此时的状态记录在画布上，动作快到只能看到残影。

春野樱完全醒过来的时候他已经停下了笔。“过来看看吧。”

她揉着眼睛走过去，探头向画布上看去。

明亮的光线下，盛装的苍白少女坐在复古的扶手椅上，帷幔金色的穗垂落下来落在她肩头，樱色的头发显得浅淡又有光泽，少女的头微微歪垂，半睁着一只澄澈的绿色眼睛看着画面，如同正从一场长眠中醒来。

不像是黑暗中的吸血鬼，像是天使。

“斑，你真的好厉害。”春野樱喃喃地说，“这是不是化腐朽为神奇？”

宇智波斑看着完全不自知的春野樱，故意说：“对，我不希望下一个来到这条画廊的人看到我这一支有不够漂亮的子嗣。”

她煞有介事地点头，宇智波斑快要笑出来，但还是保持着严肃小心地将画布取下，开始镶嵌入放在一边准备好的木制画框里。镶好画布来到走廊最初的地方，春野樱盯着没有空位的墙面摸了摸鼻子，“斑，没有位置了啊。”

宇智波斑将手放在宇智波佐助的肖像右边的墙面上，轻轻向左一滑，这边墙壁上所有的画都向里收了一格，出现了一处可以再放下一幅的空间。春野樱惊讶地看向走廊深处，没有一幅画掉下来，甚至好像连彼此的间隔都没有变化一样。

真是神奇的走廊。

宇智波斑将她的肖像挂在墙上，画像的底部伸出一块金属牌，不知名的力量开始慢慢铭刻出字迹——

宇智波 樱

春野樱皱着眉，“一定要改吗？”

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，“这是你的族名，留在这里的必须是这个名字。”

春野樱耸了耸肩接受了安排，反正对外她仍然会自称“春野樱”。

两人并肩在这副新作面前站了很久，春野樱还是难以相信自己是画中人这样美丽的模样，宇智波斑则是想着，这是整条画廊中唯一一幅有着阳光和明艳色彩的画。

TBC


	5. 猎食

傍晚时分，这座小城街道上没什么人，三三两两零散开着的店铺也都是门可罗雀。冷风一阵一阵刮过，仅有的几个行人都裹紧身上的衣服，快步想要回到温暖的地方去。

一个青年跟周围人一样，加紧脚步想要赶快回家，低着头一门心思走路。忽然他感觉到了什么，抬起头看向路的前方。

一个少女站在他前面几步远的地方，定定地看着他。

青年站住了脚步。

少女身上穿着简单漂亮，但是显然并不适宜这个天气的轻飘裙子。她的肤色有点苍白得过分，但是由于眼神并不飘忽，倒没有病弱之感。粉色的头发在冷风中飞舞，一侧被带起遮住了她的半张脸。

他从来没有见过这么美丽的人。明明她什么动作都没做，什么话都没说，但是在看到那双碧绿眼睛的一刹那，他就像是沦陷了一样，只想匍匐在她脚下，愿意听命她的一切。

少女一步步走上前来，伸出手示意他低头，青年恍惚地弯下腰，让她揽住自己的脖子，两人的姿势就像亲热的恋人一样。

她微微侧过头，鼻尖和嘴唇在他的脖子上逡巡，血液在颈血管里流动的声音对她来说清晰可闻，只要从现在她找准的这个地方咬下去，散发着甜香气息的血液就会流进她口中，然后是喉咙，食道——

青年觉得眼前一闪，忽然空荡荡一片。他茫然地向四周看去，脑子像是在刚才停住现在又开始转动了一样，完全不知道发生了什么。

一个穿着黑色大衣的男人从他身边走过，他不知怎么的，哆嗦了一下，赶紧向自己既定的路线走去。

宇智波斑找到春野樱的时候，她正坐在一个小巷子里面，背靠着墙，环抱膝盖，头深深地埋下，身体还在发抖。干净的裙子拖在地上染上尘土，她也不管不顾。

宇智波斑在她面前蹲下，她显然感觉到了他的到来。

“斑，我做不到。”声音里带着哭腔，春野樱没有抬头，但是宇智波斑能听到眼泪掉在裙子上的嗒一声。

和那些自愿进入黑暗世界的雏子不同，她从来都没有考虑过自己要以这样的方式维生，在露出尖牙的那一瞬，两种身份的挤压让她痛苦异常，最终还是选择逃离。

宇智波斑经历过这样的情况——

‘哥哥，我做不到。’同样惶惑痛苦的声音穿过不可逆转的时间再次出现在他耳边。那时候他是怎么做的呢？他切断了他的一切血液供给，直到因为饥饿的痛苦而无法忍受的少年终于主动袭击了人类。

这一次——

“你知道，适量的吸取并不会夺走人类的生命。甚至只要离开之前帮他们愈合，他们都不会知道自己曾经遭遇过什么。”宇智波斑耐心地，甚至有那么一点温和地重复着他带她出来前已经说过的话。

“我知道……”春野樱的哭腔却越发重了起来，“但我还是没办法……斑，我毕竟曾经是跟他一样的……”咬住陌生人的喉咙，吸食他们的血液。即使他们不会留下记忆，她也不能欺骗自己说她什么都没做过。

“那就算了。”宇智波斑伸手穿过她的腿弯和后背将她抱起来，“在你做好觉悟之前。”

春野樱泪眼朦胧地看向抱着她的男人。他的眼睛算不上温柔，也没在看她。宇智波斑不是个没有原则宠溺她的长辈，她不知道是什么让他不强迫她去学习猎食。明明在那个山中别墅他严格地教育她如何使用血族的魅惑之眼，教她辩识最有效率的吸血方式，带她选定第一次的目标。

在她放弃的那一刻，内心里就已经做好了准备。她醒悟到在内心深处，如果一定要通过这种方式活下去的话，死亡更能够让她接受。

失败的猎食教育之后，春野樱窝在自己的房间里呆了很长时间，宇智波斑也没去管她，只是定时端着新鲜的血液让她进食。

春野樱以前从来不问这血液的来路。她心里很清楚自己仍然排斥着喝人血，但是除非死亡她又不能拒绝。宇智波斑看出了她这种煎熬的矛盾，简单地跟她解释了一下，“这不是真的人血，是血液替代品。”

“替、替代品？”她不可思议地看着这种与真正的血毫无两样的粘腻液体，“合成物吗？”

“嗯。”

“既然有这种东西为什么——”

“即使有这种东西，猎食鲜血仍然是血族必须学会的能力。”宇智波斑打断了她一脸期待的话，“那是我们存在的证明。而且出于某些维持更好的机能的原因，血族必须摄入一定量的人类血液。以你这个状态，独立生活之后找个血仆比较好。”

听到他说到独立生活，春野樱心里咯噔了一下，她隐约害怕自己变成这个样子以后就一直看顾着自己的宇智波斑的离开，“那个，我什么时候必须独立生活？”

宇智波斑看了她一眼，一个响指不知道把杯子送到了哪个空间，“三年以后，我会带你去见亲王，那个时候你就可以开始独立生活了。前提是，亲王承认你。”

不被承认的话就要被处死。春野樱知道这个后果。

她垂头丧气，明明宇智波斑说一个血族最先要克服的是寂寞，她却要克服怎样不饿死自己。

宇智波斑看着她的忧愁模样，想着世界上真是到处都是例外。那些因为寂寞而癫狂最后自取灭亡的血族说到底仍然是过于脆弱的人类，只是因为失去了证明自己存在的东西而毁灭。

本质上其实还是自私。

然而面前这个小姑娘并不知道何为寂寞，她只是单纯地不想伤害别人而已。

两周以后，两人离开了这个城市，向下一个地点进发。仍然是古老缓慢的火车，不过两人有的是时间，也并不着急。春野樱看着玻璃窗外面这个一周以来一直是阴雨天的城市，想着说不定深巷之中隐藏着不少以血为食的同类。

毕竟很适合血族生存的样子。

宇智波斑又开始给她进行常识教育。他有一个黑色的包，虽然看起来不大，但是她总是能看到他从里面拿出来远比包外面看起来大很多的厚重古老的书籍。

他给她讲了一段血族的历史，中间停下来让她提问。春野樱稍微问了几个问题，宇智波斑解答以后，她指着他手上的书说：“斑，为什么你一定要跟我口授？是因为这是血族的传统，还是这书只有特定的人能看？”

宇智波斑摇头，有点意外地看着她，“没有什么关于这方面的规定。怎么，你想自己看着学习吗？”

春野樱无可无不可地耸了耸肩，“也不是一定要，只不过我觉得也许这样效率比较高。”她认为自己的学习能力还是很强的。

见过宇智波佐助听他说教还能保持着严肃的脸走神的样子，宇智波斑很怀疑一个雏子能认认真真自学枯燥晦涩的血族历史和知识。不过他还是把厚重的书合上递给春野樱，“如果你想的话。”

春野樱将书接过来翻到已经学习到的页码，然后开始静静地看。宇智波斑也从包里取出另一本读物看了起来。

车厢里面静悄悄的，只有书页翻动的声音，规律无比，即使当火车经过山洞的时候也是一样，毕竟黑暗并不影响他们的视力。

大约过了两个小时，火车在某个站点临时停靠。宇智波斑抬眼看向对面的小姑娘。刚才还把书放在桌子上看的她可能因为长久保持那个坐姿而有些累，现在她把书摊开在膝盖上，脚踩着桌子下面的横杠，一手托腮，一手翻页。

她看书的样子非常专注，连火车停了和他正长久地凝视她都没有发现。眼珠从上移到下，再从上移到下，一点都不是那种看一会儿书就会呆滞不动的人。

宇智波斑无声地笑了一下，仍然拿着自己的书继续看。

火车再次开动没多久，宇智波斑听到小姑娘用一种奇怪的语调叫他，“呐，斑啊……”

他的视线离开正在看的一行字，看向小姑娘。春野樱的脸色看起来很尴尬，书被她合起来放在膝盖上，两只手搁在书上局促地互相磋磨着，似乎在想什么很纠结的事情。

“什么事？”他挑眉问。她知道他不喜欢有话不直说的人。

春野樱酝酿了一会儿，尽量平稳地开口，“刚才我看到关于伴侣的一章——”

宇智波斑心里一顿，大概知道了她想说什么，于是好整以暇地将书签夹进正在看的这一页，看向组织语言的春野樱，示意她继续说。

“就是……只有伴侣之间可以互相吸食血液对吧……”’她偷眼看着宇智波斑。

“嗯。因为失去所有血液的血族会死亡，所以给对方这种机会就相当于绝对的信任。这种行为的亲密程度，相当于人类的交媾。”他从容地解释。

春野樱觉得留存于体内的血液肯定汇聚到脸上了，只不过因为她的血没有温度她此刻才没有感觉燥热。“那、那上次我对你——”

“确实。我去接你的那一次，你的行为的确逾矩而且失礼。但是鉴于你当时的无知程度，将它看成一次无伤大雅的婚前性行为即可。”他云淡风轻的态度丝毫没有缓解春野樱内心的尴尬，相反，婚前性行为几个字已经开始让她开始后悔自己问了这个问题。

她的岁数连他的零头都没有，让她怎么接受他们之间堪与婚前性行为相媲美的事情？

“还有问题吗。”他睨着小姑娘无言以对的模样，人类的伦理价值毕竟还是在她心中根深蒂固。

“暂、暂时没有。”春野樱垂着头有气无力地回答。

宇智波斑于是翻开自己的书继续看。春野樱瞟了一眼，封面上的题目她都不认识，只是根据常识看起来似乎是俄文。

她的脑子有点乱，不过对于已经发生的而且当事另一方都不太介意的事情，过于纠结无疑是浪费时间，于是春野樱给自己做了一会儿心理建设以后也开始继续学习书上的内容，直到火车到达了他们的下一个目的地。

不知道是她的错觉还是什么，自从下火车开始，春野樱就觉得宇智波斑似乎没有在上一个城市时的那种轻松随意的姿态，还没等她开口问，就在出火车站以后感觉到了一股强烈的不适。

胸口像堵了一块石头，虽然他们不用呼吸，却有一种人类窒息一样的感觉充斥在心头。她捂住自己的胸口皱着眉抬眼看去。

正对着火车站的不远处是一座巨大的教堂，月光照在教堂顶的十字架上，反射的光线比日光还刺眼，甚至让她的眼球产生了真实的刺痛。

她向宇智波斑的身后躲了躲，拽住他的袖子，“斑，我们快走吧，这里让我不舒服。”

宇智波斑没有立刻行动，他看着不远处的教堂，反手握住了春野樱的手，转头看着她畏缩的眼睛，“在这里，你要学会如何从想要毁灭你的力量中活下去。”

TBC


	6. 教会

第二十九次被甩到墙上的时候，春野樱已经没力气站起来了。她的胳膊断了，这时候正在冒着白烟自愈，骨头发出再生的咔咔声响，很痛而且让她毛骨悚然。

宇智波斑站在她五步开外的地方，看着她再生，说到：“你的再生速度比一般血族都要快——应该说我没有见过比你更快的——但是你要记住，没有敌人回等着你再生，他们会趁着你动弹不得的时候——”

春野樱面前残影一闪，冰凉的银制刀具已经抵上她的喉咙，接触刀面的皮肤显出淡淡的灰色。

“——一击毙命。”

她不敢动，只能努力转动眼珠看着抵在脖子上的刀刃，寻求脱出的方法。忽然，她抬起一条腿，狠狠地向宇智波斑两腿之间袭去——

他没有握刀的那只手早有准备地将她抬起的腿貌似轻轻一拍，只听到喀一声响，倾注了巨大力量的腿被更大的作用力反击回来踩进地板，炸出一片木屑。春野樱眉头一拧，感觉大腿骨好像也断了。

这个时候宇智波斑终于松开了对春野樱的桎梏，站起身，手上的银制小刀转了两圈收进不知道什么地方。春野樱终于能好好躺在地上，等着自己的骨头长全。宇智波斑也站在一边等。

差不多以后春野樱坐了起来，靠在墙上仰头看着宇智波斑，一脸怨怪和委屈，“还要来吗？斑，今天我肋骨断了十八次，股骨断了十次，胫骨断了八次，腕骨断了九次，你还把我的手砍下来了一次！”她越说越气，隐约快哭出来了。

宇智波斑面无表情地看着她，“作为血族和日行者，你以后会经历的东西比这些要残忍的多。今天先到这里。”他说着，脱下自己的黑色手套放进口袋，伸手将长好了骨头的春野樱拉起来。他可以让小姑娘的心智再不成熟一段时间，但是关于攻击和自保的能力，在他这儿没有转圜的余地。

小姑娘心里仍然在抱怨，毕竟断骨之痛一点没少地让她体会到了，宇智波斑却这么不留情面，连一句安慰的话都不说，以至于被拉起来以后她迅速就甩开了宇智波斑的手。

看着明显有情绪的女孩，宇智波斑想了想说，“等会儿下午，跟我出去一趟。”

当发现两人去的方向是火车站的时候，春野樱内心变得非常不情愿。那个巨大的教堂在白天让她感觉更加难受，就像人类需要的空气变得稀薄了一样。她拖沓着脚步跟在宇智波斑后面，无精打采，又换来了宇智波斑让她好好走路的批评。

他的目的地是火车站旁边的小咖啡馆，走进去以后点了两杯冰咖，也没说自己要干什么。

春野樱坐在他对面，整个人恹恹的，不舒适感让她也不想主动开口问，只是有一口没一口地啜着咖啡。他们不是不能吃人类的食物，只不过吃起来没什么味道，消化也很慢，只有这种液体还稍微好一些。

宇智波斑似乎没有注意到她有气无力的状态一样，他摸了摸口袋，忽然开口说，“我的打火机丢在住处了，你去帮我拿过来。”春野樱疑惑地抬脸看他，“你抽烟吗？要打火机干什么？”她从来没见过宇智波斑抽烟。

他取出来一个方形的盒子放在桌子上，春野樱扫了一眼，果然是一盒烟，也不知道是什么时候买的。她无力地拍拍自己的头，本来很想说能不能不去，随便找人借个火好也行，不过随即想到回去一趟还能离教堂远一点，她还是答应了。

站起身的时候，宇智波斑拉住她的手，低声嘱咐，“这里到处都是神职人员，你要小心，不要使用非正常的行进方式被他们发现。”

飞檐走壁，幻影移形，这些都算“非正常”。春野樱叹气答应，他们住的地方不近，她本来想伸手跟他要坐交通工具的钱，转念一想走的话还能远离这个地方久一点，于是就假装忘记了，转身向门口走去。

他们出来的时候天色不怎么好，到现在还是阴沉沉的。春野樱怀疑宇智波斑每次选择出来行动是不是都会看好天气预报，才会每次都选择这么适合血族出行的日子。

一出咖啡厅的门，她就一扭身子拐进了一条小巷。这虽然不是他们过来的时候的路线，但是能尽可能快得远离那座碍眼的教堂，她相信自己很快就能拐回到大路上去。

然而这座城市建筑排列十分弯弯绕绕，她大约行进了一刻钟还在复杂的小巷子里面，一点都没有要出去的迹象，反而越来越摸不着出路。春野樱心里有点着急，这时候忽然听到前面好像有声音，她心里一喜，准备至少先找个人问问。

她的听力很好，虽然已经听到了声音，但是实际上离那个地方还很远。当她终于转过最后一个转角的时候，声音陡然停止。

几乎是黑色的血液在深巷尽头蜿蜒，扭曲的肢体已经停止了抽搐，但是显然是因为它有过挣扎才会让血飞溅成这个样子。

春野樱的大脑呆住了，只有本能让她慢慢地，无声地缩回了刚才转过来的小巷。

她从来没有见过如此惨烈血腥的画面。刚才短短的一瞬里面，她看到的是几个白衣服的人围着已经不知道变成了什么模样什么生物，衣服上到处都溅着血。地上的那个东西身上插着一根木桩，皮肉外翻，四肢发黑。

“这异端竟然敢在这里溜达，可能是想寻死了吧。”一个冷漠的声音说。

“未必是想寻死，否则自己去太阳底下走走即可，也不用这么挣扎，还弄脏了我的衣服。周围可能有同党。”这次开口的竟是一个女声，声音里的嫌恶显露无疑。

神职人员。

逃，赶紧逃。春野樱的大脑里只剩下这个概念，恐惧完全攫住了她的心神，只有身体还在无声地远离这个血腥的小巷。

围着那具怪物的尸体的四人正在商讨善后事宜，忽然其中一人耳朵一动，猛地冲出巷子向旁边看去。

空无一人。

其他三人都冲了过来，肌肉紧绷做好了准备，“怎么了？”

首先冲出来的那人看着幽长的巷子皱眉，轻轻摇了摇头，“可能是我的错觉吧。”

春野樱贴着墙，一步一挪。她的大脑仍然一片空白，耳边嗡嗡作响，浓烈的血腥味在她的鼻腔里挥之不去，那团黑红的血肉在她的眼前一次次抽搐，似乎还在一边抽搐一边发出皮肉拆离的嘎吱声响。

那是个血族。

她能分辨出血族的血液的陈腐气味，还有那根插在他心脏部位的白桦木桩，隔着那么远的距离都让她下意识地厌恶。同类在面前被残忍地绞杀让从来没有见过这种场面的稚嫩幼子惊惧非常，好像下一个就是自己，被泼遍圣水，钉死在十字架上，被称呼为“该死的异端”。

她走不动了，已经死亡的肌肉像是终于成了僵尸一样，不能再弯曲发力。春野樱手扶着墙慢慢蹲下来，此刻她非常希望宇智波斑马上出现，带她回去，先离开这一场噩梦。

“小小姐？你还好吗？”

温和的声音在她不远处响起，春野樱茫然地抬眼看去。金发蓝眼的青年站在她几米外，身上穿着从刚才开始，她已经过目不忘的白袍。

不再跳动的心脏霎时紧缩，像要把她存储的血液挤出血管，挤到喉咙，然后吐出来。

无意义地摇头，她只想让这个家伙离她远一点。他身上带着让她不适的神圣气息。然而青年却带着笑意继续接近她，眼底有一点几不可察的戒备，“小小姐，你不舒服吗？”

云忽然散开，金色的阳光开始洒满这片城区，只剩下春野樱呆的地方还在墙面投下的阴影里面。青年向她伸出手，想要把她拉入阳光下，“来吧，告诉我发生了什么事。”春野樱想要躲避的手被他抓住，他能感觉到那纤细的手几乎没什么温度。

他脸上的笑容冷了一些，使了点力气不留情面地将春野樱拉了起来。

她站在了阳光下。

苍白的皮肤在阳光下显得有些透明，但是完全没有被灼伤的迹象，她睁开的绿色眼睛茫然地看着强行拉着自己的人，隐约惶惑不安。

青年好像因为弄错了什么而脸上有些尴尬，他放开了春野樱的手，但是看到她恍惚地神色还是没有马上离开，而是先翻起竖领对着领口的一个小小机械低声说：“这里是鸣人，没有发现异端。”然后他转脸真正温和关切地询问：“所以，你怎么了呢？”

春野樱看了他一眼，抬起脚缓慢地向另一个方向走，并没有跟他搭话的意思。青年被她最后凉凉的一眼看得一怔，不知怎么的觉得那绿色的眼眸相当惑人，他鬼使神差地说了一句，“我是漩涡鸣人，在火车站那边的教堂工作，有、有麻烦的话可以来找我。”

少女的脚步顿了半秒，继续前进。

漩涡鸣人看着她在阳光下渐渐消失的背影，不知怎么的脸有点红，心里仍然想着：真是美丽的女孩。

春野樱浑浑噩噩回到住处的时候，本应该在咖啡馆等着她拿打火机回去的宇智波斑正坐在客厅里面，手里端着一杯红色的液体，有可能是血液，也有可能是红酒。

她定定地看着宇智波斑，照理说现在她应该问为什么他已经在这里而不是在火车站那里等她。

“看到了吗？”宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，意有所指地问。

春野樱立刻想起小巷里被杀死的血族。

“……你故意让我看到的？”春野樱面无表情地问。

宇智波斑晃了晃杯中的液体，看那个液体与杯壁的粘连程度，应该是血液而不是红酒。“这里是教会的一个分支城市，这种事情每天都有很多。”不知天高地厚又没有长亲带着的低等血族跑过来，被教会处理掉。

春野樱一言不发，她轻轻捏了捏拳头，低声说了一句我回房间了就离开了客厅。

宇智波斑看着她的背影消失在门背后，将杯子里的液体一饮而尽。

第二天的对抗过程中，春野樱显得主动了很多，但是也因为她的主动出击，受伤的次数比前段时间多了几倍都不止。当她的一根食指被宇智波斑削下来以后，两人开始短暂地休息。

她靠在墙边，看起来有些沉默。宇智波斑擦着自己的刀，看了她一眼，以为她仍然在对昨天看到的场景后怕，就说：“如果你害怕落到那个下场，就尽快变强。”

春野樱没有回话。宇智波斑正想说继续的时候，她开口说：“斑，昨天我差点就被他们发现了。”

宇智波斑转过身，等着她表达完自己的意思。春野樱抬起头定定地看着他，“后来我还遇到了一个教会的人，他强迫我走到太阳底下去。”

他袖中的刀轻微地碰撞了一下。

“你有没有想过，如果我没有能回来怎么办？”

他明白了，新生的血族在指责他。

宇智波斑走过去蹲下身，与春野樱目光平视，“樱。”他很少叫她的名字，但每次叫，都让她感觉那腔调古老又优雅，宛如从深渊传出，呼唤她的灵魂，“你的生命有多长是不确定的事情，但是能确定的是，在你不管漫长还是短暂的生命里，我不可能会一直保护你，没有人会。”

他站起来俯视她，她抬起头，在她的视角下他真的非常高大，并且让她看不到脸上的表情。

“所以如果你没有回来，我会抹去你在家族中的姓名。”

TBC


	7. 试炼

血族自诞生以来就一直是隐匿在黑暗中的存在，人类对他们来说只是食物，对于食物，部分血族并不屑于让他们知道自己的存在，还有一部分却坚持让这种弱小的物种明白自己只是他们可以随意随时采撷的血瓶。

前者被称为密党，后者被称为魔党，还有一些基本上与密党行为原则吻合，但是也不完全拘泥于避世戒律的中立派。曾经魔党一度过于猖獗，与人类中的两支——教会和血猎斗争激烈，双方都死伤惨烈，直到魔党当时的首领殒命才稍微平息了一段时间。但是不久以后，教会和血猎趁血族中的好战分子元气大伤，掀起了一场针对血族的大清洗，由于最大规模的清洗发生在东普鲁士，因此被称为“东普鲁士大清洗”。

这场清洗中死去的不仅有大批的血族和神职人员、血猎，还有被认定为是吸血鬼的平民。清洗甚至被一些势力作为政治斗争的一种下作手段——污蔑对方为吸血鬼，然后绑上熊熊燃烧的十字架。

从那时一直到现在的数百年，血族中以密党为主，还没有与人类两方产生什么正面的冲突，但是教会和血猎仍然在世界各地裁决异端，并强化他们在某些血族猖獗的地方的信仰。

这是春野樱在血族历史上看到的事情。她和宇智波斑目前所在的城市正是教会分支所在的一个城市，道理上来说应该是所有血族避之不及的地方，但是他却选择这个地方来让她学会生存。

非常斯巴达的教育方式。

她将书阖上放在桌子上。那一天教会处死血族的情景仍然在她的记忆中回旋，她对于宇智波斑这样简单粗暴的让她做好觉悟的方法并没有完全放下怨言，但是也承认，她必须要更加强大，才能活下去。

春野樱有些茫然，明明因为无法接受要攻击人类，都已经做好了死亡的准备，现在却一直用漂亮话为借口苟延残喘。

真是自欺欺人。她抱着膝盖坐在椅子上。因为能够在阳光下行走，因为可以不主动攻击人类就获得鲜血，就能欺骗自己还可以在人与血族的夹缝中活下去。

咚咚的敲门声响起，春野樱揉揉眼睛，迅速将自己的腿从椅子上拿下来，清了清喉咙说：“请进。”

宇智波斑走了进来，春野樱端正地坐着：“有什么事情吗，斑？”

他走到她面前靠在桌子上，双手抱胸开口说：“樱，你这段时间表现得很不错，我们在这座城市呆的时间也够久了，现在我要验收你的成果。”

春野樱放在膝盖上的手收成拳，“所以？”

“你明天出门，在外面待一天。回来的时候我需要你带一块教堂里的蜡烛回来。”他平静地说。

春野樱不可思议地看着他，“你说让我进那个教堂？”她连靠近那里都觉得无比难受。

宇智波斑点头表示她没有听错。

可能是这段时间经历的事情实在是太多了，春野樱觉得自己的心理承受能力变得强大了不少，至少对于这种事情她首先想到的不是哭泣和愤怒，而是苦笑了一下说：“斑，你不是说子嗣早夭会是很丢人的事情吗？我怎么觉得你这几天并不这么认为了。”

宇智波斑挑了挑眉：“我指的是子嗣在初拥过程中早夭。而且子嗣是个废物的话更丢人。”他不客气地说。

春野樱料到自己没有反驳的余地，只能低下头答应，“我知道了，斑。明天我会去的。”

宇智波斑稍微叮嘱了几句，最后看着她垂头而露出的柔嫩发心，想了想总结说，“我并不指望你能完美完成试炼，你尽量活着回来就可以。”

春野樱觉得自己应该被刺激到，气愤地站起来说一段热血沸腾的发言，狠狠甩到他脸上，然后明天拼了命也要把教堂的蜡烛带回来。

但是她觉得自己没有那样大的勇气，甚至在斑说自己只要活着回来的时候松了口气。

说到底，她还只是个胆小怯懦的人类啊。

说是说只要活着回去就可以，春野樱也不能过于划水，虽然独自在这个对她来说恐怖又危险的城市过一天已经是很可怕的事情，她也不敢光明正大地忽略了试炼的另一项内容。她来到教堂旁边，忍着浑身的不舒服到处转悠，想着有什么办法。

宇智波斑既然那么说了，她觉得自己进去应该不会有生命危险，但是走进教堂，折一根蜡烛出来这件事情本身就过于奇怪，加上这座教堂信仰的教徒很多，不时有教徒们进进出出，连个空闲的时间都没有。

一直从外面待到黄昏，春野樱也没有找到进去的机会。她垂头丧气地坐在街边的长椅上，想着回去怎么交代。一个欣喜的男声从她侧面传来，“哎呀，是来找我的吗？”

春野樱转头看去，金发的青年快步走过来，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容。

是上次那个人。

春野樱想了一会儿，“漩涡鸣人？”

“是我呀。”他高兴地坐在春野樱身边，似乎确定了她是来找自己的，“那天你就那样走了，我还挺担心的。虽然不知道那天你发生了什么事，不过现在应该好了吧？”他脸上带着真挚的关切，并不觉得春野樱只是个有一面之缘的陌生人一样。

“嗯，没什么事了。”无论是作为人类时她所接受的社交礼仪，还是成为血族以后宇智波斑教给她的贵族风范都让她不能对别人不恰到好处地问候，尽管她并不是如漩涡鸣人所言来找他的。“不过我不是来找你的，只是有事经过。”

漩涡鸣人哦了一声，微妙的失落很快被他收了起来，他仍然灿烂地笑着，问：“事情办完了吗？”

春野樱看着漩涡鸣人身上明显是神职人员的白袍，灵机一动，说，“我想要一段教堂的蜡烛，但是——有点不好意思进去要。”她故作忸怩地拍了拍自己的脸。漩涡鸣人有点奇怪：“要教堂的蜡烛干什么？”

春野樱开始信口胡诌，“我的父母是虔诚的信徒，所以我每次出来旅游的时候遇到教堂他们都会要求我带一段蜡烛回去。”

什么人套上“信徒”的名号，似乎做什么都可以被理解了。

漩涡鸣人点点头表示原来如此，“没问题，我可以帮你要一截。进来吧。”

说着他站起身，示意春野樱跟他一起进去。此刻她当然不能露怯，只能跟着漩涡鸣人一起走进教堂巨大的门。

踏进门槛的那个瞬间，春野樱就像当胸被巨石碾过，巨大的压力瞬间让她难以行动。

这应该就是斑所说的试炼吧。

春野樱强忍着想转身而逃的难受感觉，没事一样跟着漩涡鸣人走进去，站在正在唱圣歌的人群后面，等着漩涡鸣人拿蜡烛回来。

整齐神圣的歌声从未让她如此心烦意乱，好像在敲击她的大脑皮层，夕阳透过彩绘的玻璃窗照下来落到她脚边，万花筒一样的纹路此刻却让她真的头晕目眩。种种想要离开的念头让春野樱无比清晰地意识到，自己是真的不想再来教堂了。

“哎……那个，我给你拿过来了。”青年走回来，将一截白色的蜡烛递到春野樱面前。她努力收回纷杂烦躁的心绪，接过蜡烛微笑着道谢。

漩涡鸣人挠了挠头，脸上带着可疑的红晕，“那什么，我还不知道你的名字。”

春野樱看着他，心里苦笑一声。他看起来比自己大不了多少，实在是个喜欢帮助别人的滥好人模样，如果是人类的自己的话，跟这样的人应该会很合得来吧，“我叫，春野樱。”她说。

“啊，我可以叫你樱酱吗？”漩涡鸣人天空一样的湛蓝眼睛一亮。

“可以呀。”春野樱从善如流地答应。她已经很久没有受到这样友好的待遇了，对于正常的人类关系的渴望让她下意识接受着他的善意，回以非常真诚的大大的笑容。

漩涡鸣人被那笑容弄得更加脸红，想到上次她冷淡的样子果然可能是因为遇到了什么事情的原因。“嗯……樱酱要在这里呆多久？我有空的话可以给你做导游啊。”

春野樱笑容一僵，听宇智波斑的意思，她应该是不会再在这里停留多久，所以盛情难却也只能却。“唔……我很快就要走了。”

漩涡鸣人笑着的表情也是一顿，遗憾地皱起眉，“这样啊，那，那可以交换个联系方式吗？也许、也许……”他觉得没有什么词能够合理地解释自己此刻的动机，只能支支吾吾，含糊其辞。

春野樱并没有所谓的“联系方式”，正想着怎么拒绝他，周围唱圣歌的声音突然全部消失，转而传来低沉又穿耳的，木桩敲击地面的声音。

两人一起转头看去。穿着白袍的老人拄着杖佝偻着从教堂的座椅中间走来，周围的人都尊敬，甚至可以说敬畏地看着他。春野樱莫名觉得这个人身上散发着让她不适的气息，不仅是因为神圣感，还有一种，说不清道不明的恶意。

“呵呵呵呵——”沙哑无比的笑声从他喉间穿出，像破风箱被大风刮动，“没想到啊，这个年头还有血族，敢跑到教堂来——”

春野樱和漩涡鸣人的表情都在一瞬间震惊无比。前者是因为不明白他为什么识破了自己的身份，后者也是完全不敢相信他的话，“团藏大人，您、您说这里有血族？”

“对啊，不就在——”与苍老的身体毫不符合的狠厉动作，他手上的木杖枪一样飞了出去，擦过漩涡鸣人的肩头，粗钝的头生生捅进春野樱的肩窝，将她钉在门上，“——这儿吗！”

春野樱只觉得肩膀一阵剧痛。本来她完全可以避开，但是教堂的环境使她处于一种非常虚弱的状态，加上被站在前面的漩涡鸣人影响了视线，没来得及。

巨大的灼烧感从伤口传来，并且不断向身体其他部分扩散，血族的再生能力在这天生压制他们的东西上失效严重，她就像变回了一个小小的伤口都无法愈合的脆弱人类。春野樱知道这绝对是白桦木杖，她根本无法反抗，只能发出痛苦的嘶鸣声。

漩涡鸣人无比担忧地跑到她身边，看着她痛苦的模样，手都不知道放哪里，只能惶惑地对团藏说，“大人，她怎么可能是血族，她——”

头顶忽然传来轰隆的巨响，成块的砖石砸下来，人群尖叫散开。春野樱晕眩中只见眼前一阵黑影闪过，漩涡鸣人瞬间被甩飞了出去，一下就撞在侧面的墙上不省人事。白桦木桩也被狠狠抽了出来，带出一泼黑血，春野樱摔倒在地。

背生蝙蝠双翅的男人站在她面前，巨大的黑色翅膀刻意挡住了因为穹顶破开而即将落到她身上的微暗的夕阳之光，她努力抬起眼睛，看到淡淡地齑粉从他被阳光晒到的地方升腾而起。

“呵。”低沉的笑声从男人喉咙里发出，不屑冷酷到了极致，似乎完全不在意身上被灼伤的痛感，“团藏，这么多年了，你还没死啊。”

TBC


	8. 白蜡烛

白桦木杖被男人在两只手之间抛接，黑烟从他接触的地方冒起，但灼烧的不仅仅是他的皮肤，白桦木杖也像是在被腐蚀一样变黑。

两种对立的力量在较量。

最后宇智波斑不耐烦了一样握住白桦木杖两端，狠狠地将它折断扔到穹顶坍塌堆积的废墟里。还在场的神职人员和普通人都畏缩了一下。

这闯入教堂的异端拥有他们无法估量的力量。

团藏目光不善地看着宇智波斑，“原来是你带的家伙，难怪也是这样嚣张狂妄。”

宇智波斑看了一眼蜷缩在地上的年幼血族，白桦木造成的伤很难自愈，这会儿她的伤口仍然在往外冒血。他转头扫视着整个教堂中无处藏身的弱小人类，睨着团藏开口：“我确实没料到你这早该入土的老头会在这里，你我打起来想必你这教堂里的脆弱人类一个都逃不过，我劝你离远点，今天我就先带着我的孩子走。”

团藏冷笑起来，低声说：“你觉得我会在乎吗？”

宇智波斑同样露出嘲讽的笑：“也是，当初你为了杀我，可是炸掉了一整艘船啊，让我想想，上面有多少人类来着——”

“373人。”团藏冷冷地接口，“为了剿灭你这异端，他们的牺牲是神赐予的荣光。”

“哈——”宇智波斑难以自抑地笑了起来，“不愧是教会的疯狗。”云层遮住了最后的阳光，眼见着眼前的恶魔马上就要进入他无所不能的主场，所有人都捏紧了手中的十字架，祈求神的保佑。

宇智波斑俯身抱起意识迷离的春野樱，“团藏，你早就应该学习一下何为自知之明，就凭你，能拦住我么？”他背后黑色的翅膀狠狠一挥，带起的黑色劲风将所有人掀翻在地，失去了手杖的团藏要不是正好在一根立柱旁边的话也差点不能幸免。

宇智波斑的出现完全是意料之外，他什么准备都没做，这不是牺不牺牲在场的旁观者来困住这异端的问题。宇智波斑嘲讽地看他，显然是知道他别无他法。短暂的对峙以后，他的翅膀一缩一展，黑色的箭一样带着春野樱飞出了破碎的穹顶。

旁边战战兢兢的小神父小心翼翼地走到团藏身边，看着他阴沉到极点的脸色颤抖着开口，“大、大人，现在怎么办？”

团藏盯了他一眼，他浑身一抖。

“好好安抚刚才在教堂里的平民。”随即他看到仍然倒在墙边昏迷不醒的漩涡鸣人，“等他醒过来，问清楚关于宇智波斑带的那个血族的事。”

“是。”

冲出教堂的一瞬间，春野樱觉得身上压力骤轻，意识也清醒了一点。她努力揪住宇智波斑的衣服：“斑，他、那个人——”

宇智波斑垂头看着她焦急的脸色，想到了一开始护在她身前的那个青年，“那个金毛小子？放心，他没死。”当时只是看到他身上穿着教会的服装就把他挥到了一边去。因为被血族攻击的缘故，那小子应该不会因为维护了春野樱被教会怎么样。

听到自己想要的回答，春野樱脱力地缩回他怀里，然后她又像想到了什么一样，伸手努力在自己口袋里翻找，片刻以后掏出来一个东西递到他面前。

宇智波斑低头看去，只见她展开的掌心里，躺着一截白色的蜡烛。

“教堂的蜡烛。我做到了哦，斑。”她虚弱地笑着。

他收了翅膀，站定在某座高层建筑的屋顶上，她抬眼，似乎觉得初升的淡色月亮就在他耳边。

“很好，”他很难得地对她赞许地笑，“试炼完成得不错。”

得到他的肯定，春野樱松了一口气，终于睡了过去。

血液是神秘的东西，在动物体内流转，维持着他们的生命。对于血族来说，它是食物，也是良药。

一侧肩膀被完全洞穿的春野樱已经开始无比渴求血液的补充，她躺在床上不停扭动，自动冒出的尖牙在月光下反射着阴冷的光。尽管宇智波斑已经给她喂了储藏的足够人血，但是由于伤口愈合缓慢，她还是无法很快脱离伤口的灼烧感。

宇智波斑坐在一边看着她痛苦的样子，手里把玩着她拿回来的那截教堂的白蜡烛。

他当然还没有完全宽心或者冷酷无情到放任春野樱自己去教堂，途中他还是跟着的。看到春野樱跟漩涡鸣人搭上话顺利地进入教堂，他以为小姑娘这次试炼虽然有点投机的嫌疑，但是也算完成了。

没想到团藏竟然来到了这个教会分支。

春野樱对上团藏不一定就会死，他相信以他锻炼出来的能力小姑娘至少能逃离，最多受点严重的伤，但在那个过程中很有可能被团藏发现她日行者的身份。虽然教会基本上不会跟血族有消息往来，但是这种惊世的秘密他不想让更多的人知晓。

他来到教堂的时候只是看到春野樱在阴影下的长椅上跟金毛小子对话，想必那小子应该不会往那方面想。

春野樱的呻吟声变大起来，宇智波斑将蜡烛放到一边的桌面上，面无表情地开始脱下自己的衣服——同族之血可以让她更快恢复。

他裸着肌肉紧实的上身将春野樱抱起来，将她的头按在自己的颈窝，“喝吧。”

只要她张开嘴，血族身上最坚硬的东西就能像热刀切开豆腐一样扎进他的脖子。现在不是他关心伦理的时候，作为一位年长的血族他更是已经看淡了那种东西。

因为伤口而辗转反侧渴望着更多鲜血的春野樱却没有下口。

宇智波斑疑惑地拍了拍她的背，示意她吸食他的血液。原本他以为已经失去了意识的春野樱竟然颤着声音说话了：“不行……我做不到……”

比起第一次被饥饿折磨到疯的情况，现在的她还有那么一丝清明。那时候她完全被本能控制，又怀恨宇智波斑将她定义为黑暗世界的一员，才能那样毫不犹豫地下口。

但是现在她不能咬住教她生存，带她旅行，给她画下肖像的人的脖子。

而且他说过，这是只有伴侣之间才能进行的行为。

“斑……你先出去吧，我……我忍忍就好了……”春野樱潜意识里知道自己已经得到了适当的护理，只不过白桦木的伤口对于血族伤害过大而已。只要忍着，等身体缓慢自愈，也是一样的，时间长短问题。

宇智波斑稍微将她拉远了一点。春野樱别过头，不去看他裸露的上身和诱人的脖颈。

“你是个奇特的孩子，对于血族的知识自学得非常好。”他说，“所以你知道同族的血会让你的伤口愈合得更快吧？”

她吃力地用没受伤的手推开宇智波斑，躺下缩进被子里，闷闷的声音传出，“慢一点而已，我可以忍。你跟我说过这是伴侣之间才能做的事情吧……我们应该要遵守……”

宇智波斑良久没有说话，就在春野樱以为他已经出去了的时候，他淡淡的声音响起，“出来。”

她下意识地遵从对方作为上位者的命令。刚一探出头，宇智波斑的脸瞬间就到了眼前，春野樱还没来得及思考就一下被按在床上咬住了嘴唇。

深绿的瞳孔微微收缩。

并不是她认知里的那些普通的亲吻，而是更为深入的、具有侵略性和教训意味的吻。他那样用力地含吮她的唇舌，让她短时间内甚至淡忘了肩窝的疼痛。最后他舔了一下她的尖牙，血族最敏感的所在被这样暧昧地碰触让她浑身都像过电一样，从后脑颤抖到脚底。

他抬起脸，黑色的眼中倒映着春野樱错愕的表情，“你的记性很好，记得关于伴侣的知识。但是我也跟你说过，要成为伴侣的话，我们两个也可以，就像刚才那样。”因为可以成为伴侣，所以没什么不能做的事，他们之间没有不能逾越的禁忌，宇智波斑也从来不是耽于规则的血族。

“可是……”

他不耐烦地把她拽起来，捏开她的嘴，按到自己的脖颈处，“快点，别让我麻烦。”宇智波斑这样用力一磕，春野樱的尖牙直接戳破了他的皮肤。他眉头都没皱，等着她继续。

贴在他脖子上的小小的尖牙颤颤地犹豫了一会儿，终于咬了下去，发出轻微的“噗呲”一声响，并不美味但充满力量的液体滑进她的喉咙。春野樱不知道为什么眼睛开始酸胀。

也许是因为这是她第一次在清醒的情况下进行了血族传统的进食，也许是因为她还是“伤害”了一直以各种方式保护着她的人，也许是因为她越过了那条以为再不会越过的“血族的伦理”界线。

总而言之，伤口的疼痛消减并没有让她舒服多少，她只啜了几口以后就拔出自己的尖牙，趴在宇智波斑坚硬冰凉的肩膀上。

他感觉到液体顺着自己的脊背滑了下去。

“对不起，斑。”

他摸了摸小姑娘披散在脊背上的有点乱糟糟的头发。刚一脱离危险就开始关心别人的平安，血流不止的时候还记得跟自己炫耀获得的半截蜡烛；被白桦木钉在门上没哭，被不能愈合的伤口折磨没哭，这会儿却又开始流眼泪。

“你啊……”宇智波斑抱着默默哭泣的小姑娘，看着她背后窗外深蓝天空中的月亮。

就是作为人类也过于奇怪了吧。

漩涡鸣人醒来的时候发现自己几乎完全不能动弹，他吃力地转动眼球，看到自己的上半身几乎都缠着绷带，右脚也打了石膏吊在空中。

“哦，你醒了啊。”

他循声看去，穿着教会制服的陌生人坐在自己旁边的椅子上，“不要乱动，你有一根肋骨断了，差点扎进肺叶里。虽然这个时候本来应该尽量让你休息，但是团藏大人吩咐了，等你一醒就要问清楚那一位身边的血族的事。”对于宇智波斑的名字他们讳莫如深，很少直接提起。

漩涡鸣人茫然地看着他，“那一位……身边的血族？”

询问者脸上带上了一点对他的怀疑，“没错，是你把她带进教堂的吧。你对她的身份有什么了解？”

女孩的身影在他脑海中再次清晰，他清楚地记得第一次见面，她阳光下通透得如同祖母绿的眼睛。血族怎么可能在阳光下毫发无伤？然而昨天那一位说她是自己的“孩子”，还有团藏的反应，她可能确实是他认知里的“异端”。

但是鬼使神差一般，他没有说出春野樱能够在日光下行走这件事，只是告诉了前来讯问的人，自己是在教堂门口遇到了她，听到她要教堂的蜡烛就把她带了进去。谁也不会料到能在教堂这样神圣的地方遇到不受影响的血族，漩涡鸣人没有发现也很正常。

那个讯问者接受了他的说辞，整理好记录以后就走了出去。

漩涡鸣人躺在教会医院的床上，定定地看着边角攒聚着污垢的窗玻璃，腿脚细长的蜘蛛从玻璃上轻悄地溜过，留下一条银色的丝。

他加入教会还没有多久，理由是他最好的朋友被血族所杀。

应该说他们杀了他，也给了他永生。于是漩涡鸣人选择了这条路，想着总有一日狭路相逢他还能将自己的挚友扯出深渊。他的眼中与永夜为伴绝对不是正确的选择。

眼前不期然又出现了女孩在夕阳柔光下温暖的微笑。

堕于黑暗的行尸，也能露出那样的笑容吗？他怔怔地想。

TBC


	9. 身份

第三次坐在火车上的时候，春野樱没什么心情看书了，肩膀上的伤口随着火车的前进一颠一颠地发痛。这座城市带给她无论是作为人类还是作为血族以来遭遇的最大伤痛，所以宇智波斑第二天就说要离开这里的时候她几乎立刻就忍着伤口的疼痛开始收拾行李。

“不用收拾了。”他说，“都不要了，换新的。”

春野樱转头看着他一副视金钱如粪土的样子，着实不敢苟同。不过因为走的急，她确实没能带上什么旧物，除了还是人类的时候的那些随身物品，她只带上了宇智波斑给她画肖像的时候她穿的那条裙子。因为觉得实在好看。

宇智波斑这么快就离开这座城市当然不是因为他自己对团藏有所忌惮，而是首先到这里来的目的已经达成，二是他确实懒得跟那个老东西周旋。也是为了保护春野樱的身份。

虽然是所有人类口中的“恶魔”，但是宇智波斑也没有魔鬼到在春野樱带着伤的情况下还督促她学习。所以对她说了一句好好休息以后就开始自顾自地看起又不知道是哪国语言的小厚书。她着实无聊，没有事情来集中精神又觉得肩膀的痛感格外明显，最终伸出手拉了拉宇智波斑的衣服。

“斑，我申请口授。”

宇智波斑啪一声合上书，“你现在的身体状况和精神状态不适合接受新知识，事倍功半。”

春野樱撑着下巴，“那给我讲一点不那么重要的事情好了啊，比如奇闻异事啊，都市传说啊什么的。”

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，“你自己就是都市传说。”

她伸直一条胳膊，用头撞了撞桌子，“我真的好无聊啊斑！必须做点什么，我的胳膊痛死了！”

一只手伸到她的头和桌面之间把她抬起来，“别做这个动作，太不雅观了。”

“给我讲故事。”半威胁半撒娇。

宇智波斑在心里叹气。小姑娘跟了他大半年，现在是越发不怕他了。“你想听什么？”

春野樱想了想，看着他认真地说：“斑，给我讲讲你吧。”

不知道从什么时候开始，她有了隐秘的，想要更为了解他的想法。也许是因为他平静时看着她的黑色眼珠过于幽深，像藏着无数沉淀的过往。

宇智波斑的手指在放下的书上敲了两下，“我么——太长了。”千年的血族，没有过往，只有历史。

“那我问好了，你不想回答的可以不回答，可以吗？”因为是问别人的往事，春野樱虽然好奇，但是仍然保持着礼节。

宇智波斑做了个请的手势。一族的新成员想要了解家族的往事，他不觉得是什么冒犯的事情。

“唔——”春野樱想了想自己大概要从哪里问起。脑子里忽然闪过在那个教堂里，所有人看着她的，恐惧又厌恶的眼神，她心里一悲，“呐，斑，你应该参与了东普鲁士大清洗吧。”那是十五世纪的事，那时候宇智波斑应该已经有五六百岁了。

“嗯。”他点头。

“所以说……从那时起，人类就一直厌恶我们吗？”

宇智波斑看着已经将自己归类为血族而不自知的小姑娘，她还没有意识到自己已经把自己定位到与人类对立的立场上，“并非从那个时候，人类一直厌恶我们，他们厌恶一切他们无法反抗但又随时有可能要了他们命的存在。”

春野樱沉默，看起来有点消沉。宇智波斑想了想，干脆展开了东普鲁士大清洗这个话题，“我有必要跟你说，东普鲁士大清洗远比你在书上看到的要残酷。教会，血猎，异族，在最后一战中几乎是抱着同归于尽的姿态进行。”

春野樱面带疑惑地问：“斑，其实我一直有个问题。血族这么强大，除了几样特定的东西基本上没有弱点，还有很多都觉醒了自己的异能。只要处在黑暗中，血族群体基本上就是无敌的存在，为什么教会和血猎能一度跟血族相持不下？”

宇智波斑低头笑了一下，“樱，你不久前都还是人类，但却太不了解人类了啊。”他说，“人类远比你想象的顽强。因为生命短暂，所以活下去的欲望强烈到难以想象，凭借那种脆弱得跟纸一样的肉体，做出来的狠事却不比他们口中的任何异端少。密党第六戒律是什么？”

面对突如其来的发问，春野樱愣了一下，但很快就迅速回答，“第六戒律，弑亲。除尊长以外，任何血族不得弑杀同族，违者杀无赦。”

宇智波斑点头，“血族不是没有同类相残的事情，但这种事情在我们眼中的禁忌程度比人类高的多。东普鲁士大清洗中，人类死亡数量是血族的三倍，但是其中有一半是为了剿灭‘异端’而被牺牲的平民和被认定为异端的普通人。”

春野樱浑身一抖。以前她只在某些奇闻异事录中看到过西方烧死女巫的故事，现在听到故事从宇智波斑口中说出来，只觉得更为真实和恐怖。

“这是一个连自己的同族都肆无忌惮地屠杀的种族，加上当时重于武力的魔党凋敝，你觉得为什么能跟血族相持不下？”他看着窗外，眼神显得很幽远，“牺牲太多了。人类，血族，巫师，狼人，夜妖……无数荣耀的名字在那个时期陨落，包括——我的弟弟。”

他的声音像战争的旁白，平静又带着悲悯。听到最后一句话，春野樱惊讶又小心地问：“斑，你有弟弟吗？”

“嗯，确切来说是我的子嗣。但他固执地叫我哥哥，他叫泉奈。”宇智波斑很平静，并没有因为她提起这件事情而伤痛，春野樱反而不自在起来，想着自己是不是应该结束这个话题。

他睨了她一眼，云淡风轻地说：“你不用觉得不安。如果你也拥有了这样漫长的生命，就会知道没有什么是不能提起的禁忌。”再深的伤疤也会在五百年里愈合，疤的颜色很深，他不会忘，也不太痛了。

人类的劣根性让春野樱忍不住去揣度宇智波斑是否真的如他所言，放下了弟弟的死亡，以及数百年前他如何接受了他的逝去。

窗户外面开始下雨，青色的天光和挂在窗户上的水流映在他冷硬的脸上，从春野樱这个角度来看，像一座哭泣的石雕。

她觉得自己的心脏奇妙地悸动了一下。

教堂的经历给春野樱带来的除了身体上的伤痛以外，还有作为血族的心境的成长。可能是人类对她的莫大敌意让她终于意识到自己不再是被曾经的“同族”接纳的存在。

宇智波斑一次又一次的提醒她的身份，她自己如何专心致志学习血族的知识，都没有直接从人类那里获得伤害更让她明白自己是被光明抛弃了的存在。

春野樱仍然读着宇智波斑给她的书，仍然在某些时候要求他给自己讲血族的往事，甚至还是有点怕雷雨的夜晚，尽管现在她已经不太要求跟他一起睡了。宇智波斑能看出来，小姑娘眼中的迷茫正在逐渐消失，取而代之的是血族美丽魅惑的色彩。

有一天，宇智波斑对春野樱说：“虽然佐助初拥你只是个意外，但我不得不说，你甚至比他更适合成为血族。”历史上不知道有多少雏子无法接受新的身份，发疯，自尽，沦为低等恶魔的数不胜数。

听了这话春野樱只苦笑了一下，不知道该不该当做赞誉。

接下来的旅行中没有再发生什么大事，春野樱跟着宇智波斑锻炼自己的各方面技能，随他去观瞻发生过血族重大事迹的地方。有的地方只是停留一下观摩观摩当地的风景。

春野樱怀疑宇智波斑定下的旅行线路是按照当地有没有他的房产这个要素来的。他们每到一处，住的都是他的房子。

他们也曾经坐过海轮漂洋过海，去到异国他乡——有宇智波斑房产的地方——旅行。见惯了小地方风土的春野樱渐渐因为开阔的见识经历而成熟起来。

十九岁的时候，她终于在那不勒斯的街头第一次自己吸食了人类的血液。

那是一个风姿绰约的金发女郎。血族的魅惑是不分男女的。

春野樱很冷静，全程都没有出现她自己觉得会有的颤抖。完成以后她将昏睡的女人抱到街边的长椅上，让她歪头坐好，自己也坐在她身边，静静地看着海湾对面的万家灯火。

男人不紧不慢地走过来，坐在她身边。好在长椅足够长，即使这样诡异的三人组坐着也没什么逼仄的感觉。

“——你做的很好，生日快乐，樱。”

“今天不是我的生日。”她轻声说。她出生在艳阳高照的六月，带着周围人的祝福。

“今天是你作为一个合格的血族诞生的日子。”宇智波斑跟她一起看着远方，永恒地击打着岸边的海浪。遥远的大洋某处，名为“樱”的花应该已经盛放了吧。

西元贰零一七年，三月二十八日。她的监护者将这一天定为她的生日。

春野樱没有回话。她看着远远的海岸线，耳边是经久不息的海风和码头上船只碰撞的声响，腥咸的味道浸满口鼻，有点像宇智波斑带她去过的那些地宫，选择长眠的血族沉睡的美丽尸体散发的陈年血腥味。

她的一边坐着被她吸了点血的人类女人，另一边坐着教导她如何在暗夜中生存的不死者。在异国的这个风清月朗的夜晚，有什么终于在春野樱的脑子里无比明晰地呈现出来。

她是血族。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【旅行篇 完】


	10. 长亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【密党篇】

铺着长长的红色地毯的穹顶走廊两边是成排的房间，未必都有主人，但深色的厚重木制门扉都十分干净，也十分古旧。门上的铜钉显现出深沉的黑绿色，与保养得宜的门面相比，更像是刻意被留出来留上时间的印记。

高大的人影出现在走廊的拐角，他无声无息地穿过走廊，来到尽头的一个房间门口停下，抬起手敲了两下门，“樱，我进来了。”说着他拧开了同样是铜制的门把手。

和中世纪甚至更古老的风格的走廊不同，房间里的装潢倒是十分符合当下的时代。虽然没有那些叛逆青年们必备的摇滚设备和奇异海报，但巨大的挂壁电视，微型吧台和琳琅满目的装饰品使这个房间已经远超了“房间”这个词的范畴。

他要找的小姑娘穿着个平角热裤和宽松的短袖盘腿窝在沙发里，腿上搁着新款的笔记本，似乎在看什么。

宇智波斑向旁边看了一下，他让人送过来的裙子放在她另一只手边的单人沙发上，看起来还没从衣架上拆下来过。此刻那华丽的织物有一小部分垂在地上，叮叮当当的配饰也歪在一边，看起来着实凄惨。

他咳嗽了两声，春野樱的脸侧了一下，表示自己在听，但眼睛还是盯在电脑屏幕上。“樱，为什么还不换衣服。”声音平淡但是也有一丝严厉。

春野樱瞟了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，“现在还是下午啊，斑，这么早换衣服干嘛。而且那个裙子看起来又扎又热。”她敷衍地说着，专注地看着屏幕上的内容。

“春野樱。”冷冷的声音让她下意识地浑身一颤，不敢再拖延，赶紧摘下耳机，表示自己很认真在听。“换衣服。”宇智波斑不留余地地说。

春野樱不情愿地将电脑上正在播放的东西暂停放到一边。她拎起那条裙子，把衣架拆下来在身上比划了两下，“斑，我不喜欢这条，还不如就穿你给我画肖像的时候的那条好了。你可以把它变大一点。”

宇智波斑走到她身边，帮忙把裙子的暗扣打开，以免等会儿春野樱“不小心”把裙子撑坏了只能换一件。“不可以。今天必须要穿正式的。”

春野樱撇撇嘴。不过他已经把话说到这份上就说明自己真的不能再反驳了。她顺从地脱下自己的衣服，毫不避讳地在宇智波斑面前穿上他挑的裙子。他看着她背对着自己脱下便装，细巧的蝴蝶骨因为展肩动作而滑动着形成漂亮的线条；血族苍白又有光泽的皮肤在暖光的室内像新鲜的牛奶一样被布料擦过，甚至比那布料还要细软。

她套上裙子，退后一步站到宇智波斑面前，他会意帮她拉上拉链。略有粗糙的指侧不可避免地碰触她脊背的皮肤，让他真实地感受到那皮肤确实如看起来那样细滑，只是并不那么温软。

将拉链拉到底，两边布料稍稍聚合，便挡住了这条纯粹为了方便而少了些典雅的装置痕迹。他伸手穿过她的腰际，将腰带抽出来绕一圈，看到小姑娘眼神还藕断丝连地往沙发那边的电脑看，就在她身侧勒了勒，愣是让本来就细的腰更细了点，顺便促使她挺直了腰背。

“呃——”春野樱被勒得哼了一声，“斑，你想勒死我吗？”

看到她回神，宇智波斑大度地松了一点绳子，“你要是学会了自己系个有审美价值的结就不用怕被我勒死了。”嘴上仍然在批评她。

春野樱闭了嘴，低头看着宇智波斑灵活的手指在自己的腰侧翻飞，系了个极漂亮又繁复的花样。因为她不会，所以每次穿这样的礼服都需要宇智波斑来帮助她。

当他让她在梳妆台前面坐下要给她打理头发的时候，春野樱眼巴巴地看着他，问能不能把笔记本放在梳妆台上，让她能在这期间看完自己的电影。

宇智波斑看着她渴求的眼睛，想着如果不同意的话估计等会儿小姑娘甚至会用血族的超视能力来看电脑，就勉强答应了。

春野樱高高兴兴地把电脑摆在桌子上，按下播放键，然后坐得端端正正，等视频缓冲。

宇智波斑拿起一把齿距离较大的梳子，瞥了屏幕一眼，“‘吸血僵尸：惊情四百年’？”他嘲讽地说，“这是什么题目。”一听就知道不是什么有深度的电影。

视频已经开始播放，春野樱心不在焉地解释了一句，“唔，讲德古拉先是因为妻子的死亡变成吸血鬼，然后又因为遇到妻子的转世回到上帝身边的事情。”

她说起某些名词的时候丝毫没有停顿，并不因为血族的身份而忌讳。

听到这个剧情，宇智波斑无语地摇头。他一把挽起春野樱的长发拢在手里，女孩的头发生得浓密柔软，他一双手再大也只将将握得住。将头发编织，盘绕，固定，中间他抽空瞟了几眼春野樱的笔记本上面的剧情。

变成漂亮男人的吸血鬼跟女主人公互诉衷肠，又因为各种原因爱而不得。春野樱倒是看得认真，脸上的表情严肃得像以前她看血族大典的时候一样。

宇智波斑将她的发髻固定到合适的位置，伸手在梳妆台上挑选合适的装饰。最后他选出一个小小的精致头冠，金粉色的珍珠簇拥着中间镶嵌的祖母绿，在她粉色的发间显得格外分明，并且与她翠绿的眼睛相得益彰。

宇智波斑满意地看着她的发型，女主角却仍然盯着电脑屏幕。

他抱着胸似笑非笑地说：“如果教会和血猎某一天想全歼血族，我看做一件事就行了。”

“嗯，什么？”春野樱胡乱应着。

“断掉领地WIFI。”

“……”

跟着宇智波斑走在城堡古老的走廊上的时候，春野樱仍然惦记着电影的结局。但是宇智波斑勒令她立刻关机她也不敢不从。

否则在教会和血猎之前他就会断掉她的WIFI。

“今天你需要去见亲王，届时我作为你的监护人，会和你的长亲陪你一起去。”

春野樱脚步一顿，“我的长亲会陪我一起去？他来了？”

走在她侧面的宇智波斑转动眼珠看了她一眼，“当然。新血族认定长亲不可以不在场。”

“所以我们现在是去——”她隐约明白了明明时间还没到宇智波斑为什么这么早就要把她拉出来。

“见你的长亲。”

宇智波斑带着春野樱来到一间会客室，里面还没有人。毕竟他是她的长亲的长亲，不可能亲自去见他，大概是叫他到这边来。

春野樱心里略有一点紧张，不过她将这份紧张很好地控制在内心，若无其事地坐在深红天鹅绒的沙发上等着自己的长亲过来。

带了她这么些年的宇智波斑自然能看出来她的故作镇定。他手里端着不知道什么时候出现的高脚杯，晃荡了一下里面红色通透的液体，“不用紧张，见个面而已。”

“嗯。”春野樱点了点头。宇智波斑知道她还是没有放松，这是春野樱的特点，越紧张话越少。

片刻以后，春野樱忽然抬头问：“斑，我要叫他爸爸吗——”

会客室的门忽然被打开，还没得到回答的春野樱扭头看去。面容精致，气质出众的青年站在门口，眼睛从宇智波斑身上扫到春野樱身上。

春野樱认得那双黑曜石一样漂亮的眼睛，她在宇智波斑的画廊上见过这个人。

即使在以容貌英俊美丽著称的血族中也属于佼佼者的存在，宇智波佐助。

春野樱站起来，拎着裙摆优雅地行了个礼，第三视角来看完全是完美无缺无懈可击的从容模样，然而她接下来说出的话让在场的两个男性血族都陷入了瞬间的沉默并且怀疑她冷静的外表下是否脑子已经错乱了。

“初次见面，我是春野樱，父亲大人。”

宇智波佐助：“……”

宇智波斑：“……咳，樱，你可以叫他的名字，也可以称呼他为‘长亲’。”

春野樱：“……”

宇智波佐助表情微妙地扫了她一眼，看向宇智波斑说：“为什么是‘春野’？”

循例他们应该以族名自称。

宇智波斑无所谓地抿了一口红酒，“她习惯了。”

宇智波佐助于是再次把视线移到她身上。春野樱尽量平静地迎接他的观察，不退缩不回避。

这是他第一次仔细看自己名义上的“子嗣”，自从上次进行到一半的初拥仪式后，他就再也没见过女孩了。要不是今天是她面见亲王的日子宇智波斑召他回来，宇智波佐助甚至还能撂下自己长亲的身份更多年。

面前的少女大约十六七岁的模样，五官漂亮完美，不知道是成为血族后的调整还是天生丽质。记忆里被血液染红的樱色头发此刻好好地盘在脑后，更显得一段脖颈长而优美，那时不曾睁开的绿色眼睛此刻也带着礼貌而探究的光看着他。身段气度皆是得宜，除了刚才一开口就喊他爸爸怎么看都进退得体的优雅淑女。

“我是宇智波佐助——你的长亲。”他简单地，而且基本是废话地介绍了一句自己。

春野樱看着他，其实心情有点复杂。在尚未接受自己的身份的那段时间里，她明白自己是怨恨这个人的。他践踏了一个无辜女孩的善意，硬生生把她割离出自己的世界，拖入了黑暗的深渊；他们建立起血族之间最亲密的关系之一，却从来没有对她表示关心；即使是现在，他也没有对自己的过错和对她的忽视有任何的表示。

但春野樱已经接受了自己是一个血族的事实。而且在宇智波佐助缺席的这段时光里，她有宇智波斑陪伴在身边，手把手带她从死胡同里走出来。仔细想想，宇智波佐助未必就能做得像宇智波斑那么好。

她张了张嘴，看着看起来比自己大不了多少的青年，尝试着说：“是。佐，佐助君。”

宇智波佐助冷淡地点点头，转脸看向宇智波斑，“斑，什么时候走？”

宇智波斑看了看两个基本上算是打过招呼的人，将没有喝完的红酒杯放在桌子上，那杯子立刻就像蒸发了一样消失在空气中。“现在。”

城堡里最宽阔的走廊尽头，是一整扇巨大的铁门，上面雕刻着该隐弑兄，堕为血族的场景。春野樱站在门的正中央，她的长亲和监护者站在两旁。她侧头看了一眼宇智波斑，对方微微颔首。

春野樱转回头，深吸一口气，提声说到：“宇智波佐助之子嗣，宇智波斑之受教者，以宇智波樱之名，请求觐见亲王陛下。”

片刻的沉默过后，低沉而有磁性的声音从门后传来——

“进。”

TBC


	11. 亲王

春野樱无数次想过面见血族亲王会是什么场景。也许她走进大殿里，正中央的高台上，那位尊贵的血族就坐在威严无匹的黄金王座上等着她，周围站满了他的心腹和重臣，然后针对她的生死下达审判。

现在她把手放在铁门上，获得进入的允许后这扇沉重的门变得轻盈无比，甚至没花她多少力气就推开了门。

尽管已经做好了几乎能想到的所有准备，春野樱在进去的时候还是被震在原地。

她以为宇智波斑给自己安排的房间已经够“大”了，现在看来那房间也还算得上低调。

这里不是她预料中的“大殿”，因为没有她想象中的王座和肃穆的“陪审团”。但是她也不想把它描述为房间，因为实在太大，大到好像她一开口说话就能听到回声。极高的屋顶让她在心里估算着这个房间是不是将两层打通建成的；从顶部落下装饰用的厚重红底金绣布帘挂在墙上，让人怀疑这种长度又显然有些年头的织物当初要如何做出来；华丽的水晶吊灯被长长的黑色锁链吊在半空，整个房间明亮无比。

不过除此以外，房间里倒是没有什么其他的装饰了。

房间中央，只有那一位亲王坐在长沙发上，手里端着白色的骨瓷茶杯，“斑，佐助，新生儿，过来吧。”

三人走过光可鉴人的淡金色地砖，穿过半个房间，来到他面前。

春野樱小心地看了他一眼，不过血族的一眼足以让她看清自己想看的所有东西了。

他和自己曾经看到过的画像里的模样无差，是苍白俊美的青年模样，只是穿着不同，而且脸色比画中站在自己的伴侣旁边时要少柔和那么一点点。

“坐。”

他微微颔首，正对着他的矮几对面，三人身后出现三把垫着流苏坐垫的扶手椅。他们坐下之后面前的矮几上同时冒出三杯热茶。

名为因陀罗的亲王将自己手上的茶放到茶托上，正视坐在中间的春野樱，“你就是佐助的子嗣，宇智波樱。”像是一种确认，而不是疑惑。

春野樱挺直了腰背，颔首称是。

因陀罗点点头，瞥了面无表情的宇智波斑一眼，“但是一直是吾之子嗣斑在教导你？”

她继续点头，“是的，因为当时的某些情况——我的学习和旅行都是斑带我完成。”她觉得此时把宇智波佐助的黑历史挖出来有点不厚道，所以只是一句带过，然而亲王并没有纵容一个玩忽职守的长亲的意思。

因陀罗将茶杯放在矮几上，微微侧身面向宇智波佐助，“佐助，你也是我认可的族人，为什么在没有特殊情况下不对自己的子嗣负责？”

宇智波佐助面色淡淡的，不紧张也不自责，“初拥她只是个意外，我还没有教导子嗣的能力和觉悟。”说的轻轻松松，像春野樱在电视上新闻里见过的那些管生不管养的人渣父母。

因陀罗微微皱了皱眉头，春野樱想着他是不是跟自己想到了同样的电视节目。

“循例而言，发展子嗣要先经过吾等亲王的同意，看你是否有了发展子嗣的能力，否则连同长亲一律应当处死——”他平缓地说着，春野樱心里一紧，克制了一会儿才没转头去看宇智波斑，宇智波佐助倒是丝毫不在乎的模样。

然而不等她去看，一只手就碰触上她的头发，调整了一下祖母绿珍珠头冠的倾斜度。非常自然又亲昵的动作，就像他们现在面对的不是亲王的审判，只是在某个轻松的会面场合一样。

他在表示维护。

春野樱一怔，随之慢慢放松下来。

因陀罗看着宇智波斑的动作，不动声色地动了动嘴角，“——不过斑这一支至今没有后裔，也不用过于拘泥这一条。”春野樱终于在心里松了口气。她怀疑地看着亲王的脸，想着他是不是故意吓自己。

“然而血族不接受不合格的子嗣，斑，说说你的被监护者。”

亲王再次端起自己的茶杯，姿势变得稍微随意了一些，似乎在等着宇智波斑长篇大论对春野樱表现的综合评价，可能还期待着一些绘声绘色作为佐证的小故事。

春野樱跟着主人的动作端起面前的茶杯。接下来她应该顺着宇智波斑的描述，表现出一个优雅合格的血族应有的姿态。杯子里应该是红茶，春野樱抿了第一口，觉得稍微有点苦，本想再喝一口就放下，没想到喝第二口的时候红茶竟然清甜了一些，就像有人给它加入了符合她口味的糖块了一样。

她这边心里惊叹于这奇妙的茶具，那边宇智波斑也开口了。

“我作为樱的监护者带领她进行了三年的旅行，途中将血族的礼仪，传统，技能，知识全部教授给她。她已经具备了一个合格的血族需要的所有条件，即使离开我也能合规地，得体地进行血族的日常活动。”宇智波斑十指交叉放在交叠的双腿上，看着因陀罗说。

春野樱杯中的红茶水面颤动了一下，荡开一圈深色的涟漪，因为他所说的“离开”这个词。

“她是个优秀的孩子。”宇智波斑继续说，“无论是在学习能力，适应能力还是心性方面，都足以使她成为一个合格的血族。”

宇智波佐助越过春野樱看了他一眼。当初宇智波斑带他过来觐见亲王的时候可没有说这么多好话，而是“他能独立生活，我会负责约束他的行为”这么干巴巴的两句。

因陀罗显然也对于宇智波斑给春野樱的评价觉得意料之外，“你很喜欢这孩子啊，斑。”

宇智波斑点头，“我对她很满意。”

他从来没有对她说过，承认他“喜欢”她，满意她的表现。春野樱用茶杯挡住嘴角，悄悄地抿嘴笑。

因陀罗转向春野樱，“我相信斑的眼光和能力，樱，所以我也相信你可以作为一个合格的血族成为密党的一员。欢迎你。”声音庄重而欣慰。

春野樱没料到得到亲王的承认是这么简单的事情，她以为后面还会有什么刁难和试炼。听到他这么说，她赶紧放下茶杯站起来，深深鞠了一躬，“我非常荣幸并且感谢您，亲王陛下。以族名为誓，吾宇智波樱必将不违此言，谨遵深渊六戒，约束行为，维持此身。”这是被承认的新成员的套话，她早就背熟练了。

接纳了新成员以后因陀罗的脸色也柔和了一些，他微笑了一下对宇智波佐助说：“佐助，你当年可是连这深渊誓言都背不出来啊。”

宇智波佐助抿了抿嘴唇没有说话。

“好了。今天晚上有个舞会，斑，我和舍脂都很希望你能出席。”因陀罗看向宇智波斑，语气如同交代给成年的孩子某些事情。春野樱觉得这个场景有点奇怪，因为说实话，因陀罗看起来只有二十几岁，宇智波斑不知道为什么固执地保持在三十岁左右的模样。

他勉强点了点头。“我知道了。”

“很好。你们两个也去准备一下吧，我有些话要单独跟斑说。”因陀罗示意宇智波佐助和春野樱可以出去了。他们两人顺从地站起来，行礼后走出了偌大的房间。

“七年了啊，距离你上次带佐助过来。”因陀罗靠在椅背上看着没什么表情的男人。

“嗯。”他只是不咸不淡地应了一句。

“这次出去，有什么消息想跟我说的吗？”因陀罗也不介意他的态度，仍然平静地问。

宇智波斑想了想，说：“两年半以前，团藏作为圣武士出现在教会的一个边缘分支。而且最近教会和血猎虽然行动不多，每次却都是大动作。这个你应该也知道。”

因陀罗颔首，“东部几个城市都遭遇了小型清洗，虽然大多数是低阶血族，到底不能放着不管。”他白皙修长的手指在扶手边缘敲击了两下，闭着眼睛思考了两秒，然后看向宇智波斑，“你愿意去那里看看吗？”

宇智波斑闲适地靠在椅子上，无可无不可地说：“我考虑一下。”

自从大清洗后，他就不怎么直接参与前线的事情了。

因陀罗不急着让他做出承诺，接下来才真的像闲谈一样说，“你记得佐助的哥哥吗？他加入了魔党那边的‘晓’。”

“哦。”宇智波斑眯了眯眼睛，想起那个少年。宇智波的人类分支的事情麻烦的很，他根本就不想掺和，只不过以为宇智波鼬已经死了，本着一点点留存的怜悯他才初拥了宇智波最后的少年，宇智波佐助。“佐助知道吗？”

“应该知道。有族人看到过他在魔党领地出现。斑，希望你在他做出越轨行为之前约束他。”因陀罗带着点警示说。

宇智波斑站起身，“知道了。还有什么事吗？”

因陀罗看着他一副没有继续聊下去的兴趣的样子，忽然勾唇笑了一下，“你监护的那个小姑娘，是日行者吧。”

宇智波斑抬眼看他。他们都不是容易感情外露的人，这一眼意味的东西很多，也许他们会一直和平地对视下去，也有可能下一秒他就会扔出袖口里从不离身的银刀。

“确实。你是怎么看出来的？”宇智波斑俯身端起一直没动的茶杯，喝了口红茶问。非常苦，每一口都是。

因陀罗轻笑着说，“没有哪个血族在黑暗里呆了这么久以后眼睛还能那样闪耀。你说呢，斑。”

他垂下眼睛点头，似乎是接受了这个说辞。白色瓷杯中的红色液体倒映着他的脸。

“保护好她，斑。”因陀罗收了笑容，告诫一样地开口。

喀哒一声搁下茶杯，宇智波斑转身向外走，只留下淡淡一句话：“自然。”

铁门关上的沉闷响声渐渐归于平静。因陀罗挥了挥手，面前的椅子和茶杯都消失不见。他一个人坐在长沙发里，直到粉色头发从他后面水一样流淌到他肩膀上。

因陀罗勾了勾嘴角，握住后面伸过来环住他脖颈的胳膊，“舍脂，什么时候来的？”

“我一直在。”温柔细软的女声响起，“斑那孩子，真是没怎么变呢。”

因陀罗点头表示认可。

名为舍脂的美丽女人从后面绕出来坐在他的腿上，亲了亲因陀罗的面颊，“你怎么看出来小姑娘是日行者的？”

因陀罗在她的脸上回吻了一下，看着她漂亮的淡绿色眼睛，春野樱的眼睛颜色要比她更深一些。“因为她和你一样，眼睛里都有阳光。”

TBC


	12. 舞会

春野樱回到自己的房间换了一件稍微舒服的裙子穿上。刚才宇智波斑给她准备的那件被她预测为“又热又扎”的裙子只被她猜中了一半，毕竟她感觉不到热。倒不是宇智波斑喜欢那种“让人皮肤发痒的漂亮衣服”，主要是那上面的缀饰和绣纹太多，总有些地方为了美丽牺牲了舒适度。

听到有人敲门，春野樱想着大概是宇智波斑过来接她去舞会了，于是自然地打开门说：“斑，我的头发——”

穿着剪裁修身得体的礼服站在门口的不是宇智波斑，是她帅气逼人的长亲。

春野樱眨了眨眼睛，说完了自己想说的话，“——散了。”

宇智波佐助淡淡地扫了一眼她散落下来披在背后的头发，说：“你准备好了吗，我来接你。”

明明已经看到了她的头发的状态，他觉得这可以被定义为“准备好了”吗。但是鉴于自己和他特殊又不熟的关系，春野樱还是礼貌地回答，“快了，我再稍微准备一下。”

宇智波佐助点头，然后自然地走进了她的房间。“我等你。”

春野樱心里有点不开心，这样的话她就不能大喇喇地在房间以任何扭曲的动作摆弄自己的头发了。但他已经坐到房间的沙发上，春野樱也不能把自己的长亲赶出去。

叹了口气，她老老实实地试图把头发弄好。

她必须承认，自己的手在修饰仪容方面确实没有什么天赋。几分钟以后，她彻底放弃了把长长的头发按照宇智波斑原先给她弄的那样盘起来，破罐子破摔地编了个样式，松松地垂在胸前。

拿起刚才戴的头冠卡进适当的位置，春野樱左右看了看觉得还勉强，于是站起来对坐着看桌子上的杂志的宇智波佐助说：“好了，我们走吧。”

他抬起头看了她一眼，微微蹙眉，“你的妆太淡了。”显然不适合舞会的场合。

“呃，其实，我没化妆。”春野樱无奈地说，“这个有点复杂，不在我精通的范围之内。”

宇智波佐助手上的动作一顿，放下杂志站起来对她说，“坐下。”

春野樱不太明白他的意思，但还是坐到刚刚站起来的梳妆台前。

宇智波佐助走过来拿起桌面上的瓶子，将里面的液体挤到自己的手心，然后作势要往春野樱脸上抹——

她一惊，立刻向后一撤。除了宇智波斑还没有人在她脸上抹过东西，“那，那个，佐助君，一定要化妆吗？”

宇智波佐助摊着手防止液体滑下去，动作看上去有点可爱但是表情却是相当严肃，“要。这是正式场合。”他被初拥以前也是世家大族，对于面对这种场合心里分寸很清楚。

春野樱无法，其实如果来的是宇智波斑估计也不会任由她素颜出席，不过对于他在自己脸上摆弄，春野樱已经习惯多了。她微微仰起头，无奈地皱着眉，“好吧，麻烦你了。”

宇智波佐助双手按到她脸上，开始了妆容的装点。

片刻后，当春野樱看着镜子里自己微微被描摹上挑的眼线，修饰成更加精致的脸型，水红的嘴唇和使得她无论从哪个角度看都神采出众的眼影，真的有些震惊。她转头看着宇智波佐助：“佐助君，我说你——在哪儿学的啊？”

宇智波佐助将她也不知道是什么的粉盒盖子啪一声合上放回镜子前面的小格子里，瞥了她一眼反问：“我还不明白为什么斑没有教你。”

对于密党来说，进餐应该是优雅而愉悦的事情，啃一个声嘶力竭的人类的脖子实在是会败胃口。因此他们在魅惑方面的精通比魔党要强的多，而魅惑除了需要血族天生的优势和魔力以外，有时也需要用一些“社交手段”。这是宇智波斑告诉他的。如何让一个女人的血液味道变好，就需要让她们保持在愉快的心情中，方法有很多，其中就包括使她们变美。

不过宇智波佐助其实没有在人类身上实践过这种方法，因为每一个看到他的人类女人都会迫不及待地扑到他身上。

他将东西收拾好准备叫上春野樱走的时候，发现她仍然坐在镜子前面，脸色看起来有些惆怅。

宇智波佐助一只手插在口袋里，略带不耐烦地催促：“还有事吗。”

春野樱看着镜子里显然得了宇智波斑真传的妆容手法，一脸哀怨地转头看宇智波佐助：“我也不知道斑为什么不教我。佐助君，你们这项技术是传男不传女的吗？”

“……”

挽着宇智波佐助的胳膊走过舞会大厅前长长的走道，春野樱看到了不少应邀前来的名人。她之所以认识是因为这些血族的元老的名字都已经被写在血族大典上了。尽管她有意去打个招呼，但是宇智波佐助显然既不热衷于社交，也没有熟络的社交圈子，她连停下来的机会都没有，只能跟路过行礼的骷髅侍从打招呼。

漂浮在空中的蜡烛慢悠悠地从他们头顶上滑过，虽然知道概率不大，春野樱还是防着烛泪滴到自己头上，一路走得小心翼翼。就在他们即将进入筹备舞会的殿堂的时候，一个陌生而爽朗的声音从背后叫住了他们，确切地说，是叫住了她的长亲。

“佐助！”

周围矜持交谈的血族们都不动声色地向那个方向看过去，老实说，那种眼神让春野樱非常想放开宇智波佐助的手让他自己面对那样“引人注目”的熟人。

但是宇智波佐助的胳膊好像收紧了一点导致她抽不出来自己的手了……

两人一起转过身，只见一个黑色长直发的男人一脸笑容地走了过来，身边还跟着一个显然觉得他刚才的行为非常丢脸的白发男人，后者的脸上有非常醒目的红纹。

“柱间阁下，扉间阁下。”宇智波佐助微微点头算是打了个招呼，白发的男人似乎与他关系并不非常好，点了下头表示听见了，黑发的男人则仍然保持着热情洋溢的笑容，“哎呀，自从斑带你回来过一次以后就再也没见过你了。你这孩子也是，不要这么害羞，经常到千手这里来玩玩啊——”

“大哥。”白发男人的语气已经有点警告的意思了，毕竟在这种场合发表这种过于亲昵的族间言论并不是非常妥当。

春野樱也认识他们。如今密党支柱之一，千手一族的两位尊长，千手柱间和千手扉间。她松开挽着宇智波佐助的手，躬身行礼，“柱间阁下，扉间阁下，初次见面，我是——”

“哦哦，你就是佐助的子嗣，斑带在身边的小姑娘吧。”千手柱间眼睛一亮，春野樱看他那表情好像是见到了失散多年的亲女儿一样。

“——是，我是宇智波樱。”她说完准备好的自我介绍，心里对于必须要自称族名撇了撇嘴，面上还是保持着得体的微笑。

这个男人可能真的是血族中的异类，春野樱笑着侧头一副在认真听他说话的样子，实际上半分钟以后就基本上把他的话自动过滤了，现在他只是一条在自己面前嘴巴一张一合的金鱼。

千手扉间不动声色地观察这位宇智波一族的新成员，她被自己话唠的大哥这样“骚扰”都没有露出不耐烦的冰冷表情，不得不说在宇智波一族里是少见的存在。同时他也觉得奇怪，宇智波斑那边从来没放出过要吸纳子嗣的风声，等他们回过神来的时候，只得到亲王说宇智波佐助申请了子嗣发展，这个时候被养在宇智波斑名下。

这个女人有什么特殊的地方，以至于等到通过审判才被带到族中来？千手扉间心里考量着这件事，没有阻止天然呆的哥哥拖延时间给他更多观察的机会。

当然不是每一个宇智波都像春野樱这么有耐心的。当千手柱间开始追溯他和宇智波斑的相识的时候，大约已经听过一遍这个故事的宇智波佐助忽然开口：“柱间阁下，舞会快要开始了。”

千手柱间恍然大悟一样地点头，“嗯，是差不多了。那么樱酱，下次再聊吧。”

春野樱应着他不知道什么时候起已经这么熟络的称呼，侧过身让两位尊长先进入大厅。千手柱间跟千手扉间一同走了进去，春野樱和宇智波佐助跟在后面。

刚才在外面闲聊的时间太长了，这会儿因陀罗已经站在了高台上。春野樱能清楚地看到他身边的那个美丽的、长相与自己类似的女人。或者说应该是春野樱像那个女人。不过与表现出温柔淑女形象，内外仍然是活泼女孩的春野樱不同，那一位散发着由内而外的高贵又娴静的气质。

该说不愧与亲王陛下是伴侣么。

春野樱想着。似乎是觉察到了她长久的目光，舍脂转动眼眸，对上春野樱的视线，并对她温柔地笑了一下。

隔着这么多人她瞬间都觉得心神一颤，那是几乎已经成为本能的魅惑，连作为血族的她都会被影响。她赶紧垂头回应然后避开了那眼神。

亲王说了几句以后就牵着伴侣的手首先进入舞池开舞。随后是各位尊长，不多会儿有意跳一首的血族们都进入了舞池。

宇智波佐助对春野樱伸出一只手，“会吗？”

虽然春野樱对跳舞不是很感兴趣，但是她觉得这个时候要是说自己不会跳舞的话恐怕宇智波斑的脸都要给她丢尽了。细白的手指搭上宇智波佐助的，跟着节奏进入人群。

宇智波佐助真的不是个会聊天的人，在别的舞者一边跳舞一边聊着琐事的时候，他就真的只会跟着节奏一板一眼地前后移动。

人形跳舞机。

春野樱在心里吐槽。一首曲子将尽，她发现周围一小部分血族女子都开始虎视眈眈地盯着宇智波佐助，看来是想接下来交换舞伴的时候抢先下手。于是她小心地开始松开宇智波佐助的手，以免等会儿被撞到。

但是春野樱显然小看了宇智波佐助在血族年轻女子里的吸引力。音乐声还没有完全停下，一个漂亮的女人就不轻不重地别了她一下，春野樱本来就准备赶紧撤，都没怎么在宇智波佐助身上借力，这一下就松了手，趔趄着倒向另一边。

一只手稳稳地扶住了她的腰，她为了保持平衡而伸出的另一只手也被握住，春野樱的重心微微后仰但又被保持在安全的范围里，旁人看来她只是做了个优美的下腰姿势。

看清楚接住她的人是谁，春野樱眼睛一亮，“斑。”

宇智波斑只是穿着刚才面见因陀罗时一样的礼服，他对着春野樱弯了弯嘴角，把她拉起来，“怎么我一时不在你身边你就要出丑了？”

两人开始随着音乐声移动脚步。毕竟春野樱一直跟着宇智波斑练习这种社交舞蹈，现在跟他一起完全没有僵硬之感。

春野樱把手搭在他肩膀上，撅了一下嘴：“都是因为舞伴是佐助君啊，他——”她转头去看，人形跳舞机已经搂着另一个女人开始转圈圈了，丝毫没有关心一下自己差点出洋相的子嗣的意思。即使对长亲的期望值已经低到尘埃里，她也在内心为自己哀叹了一口气。

“斑，幸好你当了我的监护者。”春野樱蹙着眉说。

“唔。”宇智波斑意味不明地应了一声，低头看着穿着高跟鞋也比自己矮不少的春野樱，“你知道今天过后，你就是个被承认的独立血裔了吧？”

小姑娘放在他手心里的手动了动，像茧中的昆虫化蛹时无意识的抽搐。她垂着脸，长而密的睫毛遮住了眼睛，“那，斑，我——”

“因陀罗委托我去东部的城市视察，你要不要跟我一起去？”他的声音里带着笑意。

春野樱一下抬起头，垂落在眼前的发丝被这气流吹散，她从来在他面前都不掩饰的表情告诉他，她非常欣喜，“好啊！”

宇智波斑看着她的眼睛，心里想着果然跟因陀罗说的一样，非常闪耀。

TBC


	13. 自驾旅程

当天舞会举行到中间的时候，因陀罗向在场的血族们介绍了春野樱，作为宇智波一族新的血裔，年轻的宇智波佐助的子嗣，并由宇智波一族的尊长宇智波斑亲自监护——春野樱能清楚地看到台下刚才别了她的血族女子满脸后悔。

她心里有点小小的得意。

但很快她就不能继续得意了，因为她被像个吉祥物一样给各个家族介绍，一路上保持着角度完美的微笑，靠着惊人的记忆力跟那些有地位的血族打招呼。还好春野樱在血统上比大多数血族都要高贵的多，所以她需要打招呼的成员并不多得离谱。

她本来以为宇智波斑是不喜欢这种氛围的，毕竟他似乎已经很久没有回到这里来的样子。但是他并没有要救她于水火之中的意思，反而带着她走过一个又一个家族的小群体时颇有一点“炫耀”的感觉。并不是很贴切，但是她就是有这种微妙的感受。

不知道他有心还是无意，最后才来到千手一族的面前。

千手柱间显然早就等着他们过来了，要不是千手扉间明里暗里拦着，估计会毫不犹豫地搁下手里的水晶高脚杯过来给宇智波斑一个非常不符合礼节的拥抱。这是春野樱自己的臆想，但是她觉得对那位尊长来说没什么不可能的。

宇智波斑看千手柱间的眼神也带着笑意，看来千手尊长刚才拉着她说的那些渊源并非空穴来风。那两人开始聊着多年未见的话题的时候，千手扉间，宇智波佐助和春野樱三人开始形成奇怪的沉默三角。

比尴尬更尴尬的就是“奇怪”。

宇智波佐助是纯粹没有说话的欲望，站在那里从人形跳舞机降级为人形立牌；千手扉间虽然也不说话，但是他看着春野樱的眼神用让她觉得毛毛的，就像自己被剖开了放在无影灯下一样。

好在宇智波斑也不是个热衷于寒暄的人，几分钟以后可能是感觉到了五人的圈子那三人过分的安静，终于想到了他们可能没什么能说的，开口跟千手柱间说：“有空再说吧，有些事情我有点在意，这段时间要出去。”

“哎？斑你又要出去？这几百年我们见面的时间加起来都不超过一个小时……”千手柱间惆怅地垂下头，春野樱看着一位尊长做出这样的动作，不禁浑身抖了一下。千手扉间也看不过眼，握紧拳头在兄长的后腰捅了一下让他站直。

宇智波斑无语地摇了摇头，“你能不能把你动不动就沮丧的习惯改一改。好了，我走了。”说完他就带着宇智波佐助和春野樱走出了基本上没了客人的大厅，自始至终都没有跟千手扉间说一句话，哪怕是打个招呼。

这不用脑子都能看出来他们之间有不止一点点嫌隙。

现在当然不是询问的好时机，而且也不知道是否有关于这件事的好时机存在，春野樱决定宇智波斑不说的话还是就让疑惑烂在肚子里比较好。

走出大厅以后宇智波佐助并不打算跟他们同路，说了一句自己明天就会离开领地就准备走。走之前他把春野樱上上下下都打量了一遍，然后让她觉得非常疑惑地问：“你要不要跟我一起？”就像在外面混得有点样子的父母终于想起来自己还有个小孩住在亲戚家。

春野樱眨了眨眼睛，礼貌地回答：“谢谢你，佐助君。不过我比较习惯跟着斑。”

宇智波佐助也不强求，点点头就离开了，好像也只是象征性地问一下一样。春野樱怀疑如果她说要的话他会不会反而为难。她耸耸肩，在宇智波斑提醒她这个姿势不雅观之前转头对他笑，“走啦，回去收拾行李了，斑。”宇智波斑无奈地拍了拍她的头，跟着她走在宽阔到微有回声的走廊里。

不过不管怎么样她都不会说“要”的，即使只是为了实验。

除了斑，没有人会给她准备好合适的衣物，没有人会带着她在那些美妙绝伦的地点驻足赞叹，没有人会严厉与温柔并存地教导她。

最主要的是，除了他，没有谁是“宇智波斑”。

于是在蹭了领地两个月WIFI以后，春野樱又过上了烧流量的日子。现在他们已经不拘泥于乘坐什么交通工具了，毕竟已经不是教导雏子的时期。不过春野樱有时候还是很怀念火车的，那种历史一样的匡匡作响的车轮，散不开的雾，只有两人的车厢里低沉的讲述声。

她这个年纪，竟然已经开始懂得“怀念”。

但她怎么也没想到，宇智波斑会选择自驾。将自己的行李放到车后座，春野樱拉住把手，一个借力登上了这辆底盘较高的越野车。

她不是很懂车，不过她相信宇智波斑使用的任何东西绝对都价格不菲。

“斑，这车开在城市里会不会很扎眼啊。”春野樱看着前面拉风无比而且明显改装过的车头，有点无奈地问，虽然宇智波斑行事从来没有低调过。有的时候她觉得他隐匿自己的行踪并不是因为害怕人类的追踪或者深渊戒律的约束，只是单纯懒得跟那些人对上而已。所以在自己中意的东西上他根本就没什么忌讳的。

“扎眼又怎么样。”宇智波斑拧了一下钥匙，轰隆一声打响了发动机。“就算教会十六圣武士都被我的车吸引过来了也没什么好担心的。”

你是没问题，十六圣武士全部过来的话我怕你保不住你拉风的车。春野樱在心里想。不过她不敢说出来，怕一说出来宇智波斑就现场反悔让她留在领地或者自己出去自力更生。在宇智波斑身边当米虫的日子太幸福，她可以牺牲一点尊严来换。

但是不得不说，自驾对于不太会疲倦的血族来说，是非常有趣的事情。

越野车不算大但也不小的空间里只有他们两个人，宇智波斑开车的时候春野樱就在他旁边翻地图。他不喜欢手机导航，因为他觉得那指路的腔调是在命令他。好在他们两个都不是绕不清楚地图的人，她反而觉得在一堆杂乱的线路中找到自己的方向很有意思。

春野樱一边认路一边跟他闲聊，大多数是跟他说自己在网上看到的新奇玩意儿，虽然宇智波斑从来不去看，但是似乎并不对春野樱说这方面的话题排斥。

天气有点热，她叼着个纯粹应景的冰镇血袋，仔细看着地图上密密麻麻的交通线，寻思着怎样走比较迅捷，那边宇智波斑冷不丁开口说：“樱，我渴了。”

春野樱顺手把嘴里叼着的血袋拿下来递给他，宇智波斑也自然地接过来吸了一口还给她，她就继续叼在嘴里。他看了一眼穿着牛仔短裤和简单T恤盘腿坐在座位上的春野樱，难得没有批评她不够雅观的坐姿，“怎么样？”

春野樱唔了一声，“等一会儿要上高速。”

宇智波斑点头，看了看天自然地说：“你学一下怎么开车。”

春野樱一愣，抬起头：“开车？现在？”

“嗯，我看等会儿要出太阳，需要你来开。”宇智波斑理所当然地说，“我跟因陀罗说过你学习能力很强，你要不负此名。”

春野樱：“……斑，不是你说了什么属性我就能加上什么属性的好吗？……好吧，虽然学会驾驶并不是一件很难的事情，我只是有点惊讶你突然就这么要求了。”

她说完，将地图册合起来放在膝盖上，专心致志地看宇智波斑怎么操纵这座机器，听着他适当的讲解。

对她来说真的不是很难的事情。她看着宇智波斑挽起衬衫袖子的双手随意地搭在方向盘上，轻松地驾驭着这庞然大物，食指甚至有时候还不知道随着什么旋律敲击着真皮包裹的盘轮。大概看了一会儿他的操作以后，春野樱上网稍微检索了一下驾驶知识，顺便搜了搜宇智波斑这辆车有没有什么驾驶注意事项。

很快就看完了，除了吸纳了不少驾驶知识以外，还确定了宇智波斑这辆车的确如她所料价格不菲。

准备上高速的时候他们在一个休息区停了一会儿，然后就换上春野樱开车。

宇智波斑一坐到后排就躺倒开始睡觉，不过虽然车内空间不小，还是有些容不下他的身板，那姿势看起来着实憋屈。

春野樱从后视镜看了一眼宇智波斑无忧无虑睡觉的模样。他还真是放心只用观察法学习了驾驶知识的年轻血裔，就不怕给他连人带车翻沟里。

拍了拍自己的脸，她按部就班发动了汽车。

没想到开车是一件这么有趣的事情。

春野樱看着前方的道路，脸上带着笑容。她能够瞬移，能够飞行，但是都不如能控制一个不是自己身体一部分的东西来这样移动有趣。她打开了一下窗户想感受一下风吹起头发的感觉，但是高速上噪音太大，她只好无奈地升上了车窗，想着一会儿下高速再感受。

宇智波斑在车后座悄悄睁开一只眼睛，看着后视镜里春野樱孩子一样单纯快乐的笑容，也笑了一下。

然而下高速没多久，春野樱就被路边的警察拦了下来。对方拿着小本子敲了两下车窗，看着年龄似乎还只有十五六的少女狐疑地说：“驾照给我看一下。”

春野樱回身在驾驶座旁边的盒子里拿出来一张纸递给警察，“喏，这是我的驾照。”

警察疑惑地接过那张两面空白的纸，皱着眉看向春野樱，“小姐，你——”

绿色的眼睛正对上他的，里面像有漩涡，流光溢彩，勾人心神，“警官先生，那是我的驾照呀，有什么问题吗？”她礼貌地笑着，警察握着笔的手一松，恍惚地点头，“嗯……是你的驾照，没什么问题，你可以走了。”

“谢谢您，警官先生。”春野樱收回他递过来的白纸，一踩油门，绝尘而去。

交通警察在路边上站了好一会儿，直到自己的同事过来拍了拍他才回过神。他迷惑地蹲下身捡起自己掉在地上的水笔。

他刚才干什么了来着？

春野樱如愿以偿地升起车窗，风裹挟着两边原野的青草气息灌入车中，将她散开的樱发吹到皮制的椅背上，发出轻轻碰撞的嗒嗒声响。没有被完全挡住的阳光照在她的大腿上，因为透过了深色的玻璃，所以并不太灼热。她畅快地笑着，但考虑到斑在睡觉，所以只是高扬起嘴角。

基本上没什么车的偏远道路上，她开的越来越快，车的防震功能很好，即使偶尔碾过石块也不会剧烈颠簸。如果不是怕吵到宇智波斑的话，她可能会和电影里的西部牛仔一样发出“哦吼！”的欢叫声。

宇智波斑醒过来的时候已经到晚上了，他们的车停在路边，春野樱正在驾驶座上就着夜光认真地研究地图。他坐起身，动了动僵硬的身体，开口说：“要不要换我来开？”

春野樱转头看他：“你醒了啊。不用了，我开就行。”

宇智波斑挑了挑眉，打开门走到副驾驶坐下。春野樱合上地图册，侧过脸面色严肃但眼中带笑：“司机春野樱，竭诚为您服务。”

“呵。”宇智波斑轻笑一声靠在座椅上。

春野樱发动了车子。这条路不是很宽，但是相当长而且直，一路到底宛如向上延伸到了天上。乡间的星辰明亮地铺散在他们的整个视野中，他们似乎真的在驱车扑向这深蓝的星辰大海。

TBC


	14. 东城

难得的是，东城并没有宇智波斑的房产，所以在拿到他刚买下来的房子钥匙之前，两人需要在宾馆住上一段时间。

春野樱把行礼放在房间的地上的时候，脑子还是有点沉浸在开车的刺激兴奋中。作为没有了生理机能的存在，他们并不会释放让人类产生兴奋的肾上腺素或者让人快乐的多巴胺，只有做自己感兴趣的事或者进食的时候才会愉快。

她觉得自己又找到了一件感兴趣的事情。

宇智波斑脱下不管什么季节都穿着的，只不过现在穿的这件比较薄的黑色外套挂在门后的钩子上，露出里面春野樱给他网购的T恤。他对她的休闲风嗤之以鼻，但也没有把她买的给扔了。

这里是因陀罗所说的教会行动最频繁也是这个国家最东部的城市，东城。早些年因为海港贸易繁荣的原因，发展还算不错，但是自从南部大洋暖流途径的更好的不冻港被发现以后，这个城市就迅速丧失了优势，如今只还不尴不尬地退居二线，当年不少为港口做的重工现在也只能默默经受咸湿的海风侵蚀。

所以在这个经济状况不怎么好的城市里显然是找不到什么符合宇智波斑的标准的良好住处的，现在他们只能选个勉强还看得过去的双人间。

春野樱从自己的行李里面翻出换洗的衣服和毛巾。虽然他们没有新陈代谢，衣服在他们身上穿一天和在衣架上挂一天并没有什么分别，洗澡也不能够让他们肌肉放松，但是他们还是比人类更注意清洁，几乎每天都会洗干净身上的尘土。

第二天就要进行细致的调查，虽然都不是很累，两人还是准备早点休息一下。

一滴水滴到春野樱的鼻尖上，她几乎瞬间就醒了。窗外风雨大作，看来是夏日不期而遇的天气变化。她皱着眉抹掉顺着鼻尖滑下来的水流，想到刚才看到的斑驳屋顶，她感觉有点恶心，立刻抱起自己的枕头站了起来。

毕竟是被对生活品质吹毛求疵的宇智波斑培养出来的血裔，她多少有点小小的洁癖。

抱着枕头走到宇智波斑床边，她轻声唤：“斑？”

一千年没变过睡姿的宇智波斑睁开眼睛看她：“怎么了。”

“我那边的床漏水，你往里睡点，让我挤挤好不好？”她理所当然地说，嘴上是询问，手上已经把枕头放在他枕头旁边，掀开被子准备睡进来了。

宇智波斑坐起来往里面挪了挪再躺下，春野樱也平平整整地躺在他身边。她闭上眼睛，想着能不能快点入睡的时候，宇智波斑低沉的声音响起，“我以为是因为暴风雨。”

春野樱愣了一下，随即想到自己刚刚成为血族的那段时间，两人去旅行的第一站，她因为害怕雷声而蹲在宇智波斑的房门口请求跟他一起睡。

“啊……”她应了一声，半羞不恼地说，“那时候我还小。”虽然现在也不大。她似乎听到宇智波斑笑了一下。

自从被剥离了人类的身份，春野樱就再也没有做过梦。血族是没有梦的，他们只有黑暗中暂时停止活动的“安眠”。然而这个晚上她却再次看到了对她而言非常奇异的梦境。

梦里的她走在旷野上，说是旷野，但是四周几乎都没有植物，只有夹缝里长着被血染红的伶仃草根。远处的地平线白茫茫一片，似乎要有一个苍白的太阳露出来。

是黎明吗？

她茫然地低下头，自己赤裸着双脚踩在尖利的石子上却感受不到疼痛，破损的白裙子下摆上沾满了血污。她伸出手，灰白的手似乎是从鲜血的染缸里拿出来的一样，还在向下滴落粘稠的液体，冷厉的风刀一样划过她的脸颊，春野樱转过身，目之所及尸横遍野。

她的瞳孔开始无意识地收缩，整个人慢慢脱力一样跪倒在地，不知从何而来的白桦木钉嗖地将她的掌心钉在地上，灼烧感真实地蔓延全身。不知名地力量呼唤她转身。朝阳升起的地方，有个人影似乎正在赶来——

她瞬间睁开眼睛，宇智波斑已经穿戴整齐站在床边看她。春野樱呆了三秒，才慢慢坐起身，揉自己的头。对于三年多没有做梦的人来说，忽然经历了这样真实的梦境是非常难以一下接受的事情。

“樱，你的异能要觉醒了。”宇智波斑坐到桌子旁边，脸色看起来很严肃，“你做了什么梦？”

春野樱看着他，“这就是异能觉醒的前兆吗……”她在血族大典的异能录上看到过。

他点头。

春野樱闭了闭眼睛，向宇智波斑描述了自己的梦境。他沉吟片刻，并没有说什么。春野樱想了想问：“斑，你觉醒之前做的是什么梦？”

宇智波斑看了她一眼，靠在椅子里，“我梦到自己在用圣杯饮血。”

“……斑，你还真是连做梦都这么嚣张。”春野樱抱膝坐在床上，想着梦与异能的关系。宇智波斑拥有的是与空间控制有关的异能，血族大典上将他的异能记载为“轮墓LIMBO”，意为地狱外围的混沌空间。如果说圣杯与血这两种完全对立的存在跨过空间被他结合到一起，这种预示好像说的过去。

但她对于自己的梦境没有半分头绪。

战场，尸体，黎明的太阳。感觉不是非常好。

她转头皱着眉问宇智波斑，“斑，我才成为血族三年，觉醒异能不会有点早了吗？”照理说至少也要有百年为期。

“也许是因为你得到了足够的锻炼。”他说着站起身让春野樱快点起床收拾一下准备出门。看着春野樱换衣服的背影，他的眼光变得暗沉。

岂止有点早。

教会在东城的活动强到现在这里基本已经没什么明显的“异端”踪迹了。夜间整个城市里都会被准备清除异端的教会人员巡逻，所以他们两个选择白天出来搜寻线索。好在从昨天晚上开始下的雨使得现在天气还是阴沉沉的，宇智波斑也能轻松走在路上。

从表面上看，这里只是个普通的边缘城市，显现出老龄化的行人结构，零零落落的商场，没有界限分明的CBD，基础设施年久失修。春野樱一路看着周边的景象，思考这里有什么值得教会大动干戈的地方。

第一天并没有什么收获，第二天一大早，春野樱提出两个人分开行动。

“这样的话效率比较高。”春野樱认真地建议。

宇智波斑考虑了一会儿后同意了她的建议，各自规划了线路后从旅馆出发。

春野樱一路来到了这个海港城市沿岸的一所小教堂。她已经是个成熟不弱的血族，血统优势更是让这个败落教堂对她而言丧失了绝大部分的威慑力。她在教堂周围观察了一圈，并没有遗留下来的能量波动，看来教会至少并没有把这个教堂作为据点。

虽然觉得奇怪，但是既然没有值得注意的地方，春野樱也就准备转身离开到别的地方去。

教堂后面的深巷传来奇怪的声响，她停住脚步仔细听了听，似乎是人类推搡的声音。

怎么会有人跑到教堂来打架？

她怀着这样的疑惑隐匿气息悄悄绕到不远不近的一处建筑上，从上到下观察教堂后面的小巷。

果然有几个人在里面。不过比起打群架，更像是一群人在针对一个人。那个人被不断地推搡到墙上地上，似乎很想起来反抗，但是总也没有成功。以春野樱的耳力，隔着这么远的距离勉强能听到一点被海风打碎的声音——“……没用……”“接触恶魔……”“……废物……”等等明显是霸凌的字眼。

她眉头紧皱，不仅因为这些人都穿着教会的服装，更因为被围攻的那个人的面貌她从来没有忘记，那一头金色的头发简直比夏日的阳光还要耀眼，只是现在沾上了雨后深巷的污泥。

是漩涡鸣人。

那些人并没有对他进行真正的肉体伤害，只是不断用言语侮辱他，他想解释却不被任何人听进去。

春野樱看着漩涡鸣人一次又一次被推搡绊倒，想到他第一次遇见自己，发现自己“不是”血族以后慌乱的眼睛，和他后来在教堂门口与自己的交谈，以及温柔地递给自己的白蜡烛。她很想现在就出去给那些家伙一个教训，但是她不能，还不是时候。

春野樱就在那个房顶上站了十五分钟，直到那群人啐了漩涡鸣人一口后离开。青年默默地从地上爬起来，整理了一下身上已经脏皱得不成样子的衣服，抬头看了看天。

照进深巷的阳光也比较刺眼，他捂住了眼睛。片刻以后他低下头，一步一步离开了深巷。

春野樱看着他的背影，想的是夕阳下圣歌回荡的教堂中，他站在彩绘的玻璃窗下羞涩地笑着问：“我可以叫你樱酱吗？”

她不明白发生了什么事情，才让这个青年要被如此践踏到尘埃里。

想了想，春野樱意念一动，房顶上已经没有了她的身影。下一个瞬间，她出现在刚才那一场单方面的欺辱发生的深巷。确定周围没有人以后，她一跃跳上教堂的屋顶，从顶部的窗户潜入了教堂。

春野樱回到旅馆的时候宇智波斑已经坐在房间里了，碰头以后两人坐到桌子旁边分析今天各自得到的消息。

“这个城市剩下的血族提供的资料表明最近他们并没有做出非常出格的行为，但是还是受到了莫名其妙的绞杀。”宇智波斑抱胸靠在椅子里，“而且对方都是有点实力的家伙。”

春野樱接着他的话说：“斑，我怀疑这些人都是临时调到东城的。”宇智波斑示意她继续说，春野樱拿出自己的手机给他看一张照片。拍的的是一本本子上的一页记录，记录的时间从几个月前开始。

“教堂的神父值班记录。”她解释道。这座教堂明显已经废弃很久了，她潜入的时候里面根本就没有普通人类频繁进入的痕迹，可见是最近才开始使用那个建筑，大概是懈怠了的当地神父向外来者表示自己还在干活的意思，毕竟不是什么机密文件，值班记录挂在非常显眼的地方。

宇智波斑闭上眼睛，手指敲了敲桌子，“从别的地方调精锐到一个边缘城市屠杀低阶血族……”

听起来是没有意义的事情。

春野樱也思考了一会儿，然后开口说：“斑，你有找到任何处决地吗？”一般来说，教会处死血族会刻意留一点血腥痕迹作为震慑，但是春野樱这一路过来一个地方都没有看到。

宇智波斑顿了顿，“没有。”

“也许这是一个突破点。”春野樱收回手机揣进口袋里，“教会是如何处死犯人的，为什么要抹除他们的痕迹。”

他赞许地看着她，“很不错啊，樱。既然这样，看来我们需要晚上出去找他们了。”

春野樱笑了笑，没什么得意的感觉。她看着窗户外面渐渐暗下来的光线。今晚教会捕杀血族的时候，应该不会知道，还有人会冷眼旁观。

TBC


	15. 鸣人

这个小城市剩下的血族着实不多了，因此两人仍然选择分开行动，以确保能找到教会行动的踪迹。春野樱仍然按着海岸线走，宇智波斑则负责东城内部的一块。

她在基本上没什么人的沿海港口转了一圈，黑漆漆的港口没有道路灯，高耸的灯塔沉默孤独地立在岸头，因为不会再有船只停泊而连那本来能够穿过重重海雾的明灯也没有开。春野樱站在灯塔顶端，海风将她轻飘的纱制裙摆高高吹起，在暗色的空中宛如一团神秘的海雾。

这里是整个城市的较高点。她背对海面，看着整个黑暗的东城。真的很黑暗，竟然到了晚上都没有什么灯光，不同于她和宇智波斑一起去的那些夜晚灯红酒绿的都会，邀请一切属于黑夜的灵魂共同搅和进糊成一团的霓彩。

脚下的灯塔忽然“滋滋”响了两声，春野樱惊了一下缩了缩脚。灯光接触不良一样的闪烁片刻，忽然“嗵”的一声亮起，稳定后被巨大的透镜增强，开始旋转着照亮二十海里左右的海雾彼方。

原来不亮只是时间不到。

站在光源近处的春野樱更难以被发现。这是很奇妙的事情，越是接近光的地方，就越隐藏着不能被分辨的黑暗。

她在心里默默考量着接下来要到哪里去，或者还是地毯式地将周围的地方搜索一圈。内心深处一个隐秘的声音悄悄让她想到一个很想去的地方。

港口教堂后的小巷。

闭着眼睛思索片刻，最后她觉得反正就算地毯搜索也要去那里一趟，先去也是一样的。

接下来灯塔上那个飘忽的身影不见了。

苍白得像巨大坚硬的蛆虫的身体在深巷的砖地上挣扎，他，或者她，现在也可以用“它”形容的东西前肢被分开钉在地面上，肮脏的黑血扭曲着蜿蜒四流，他的挣扎不时带起啪叽的粘腻声响，围在这秽物周围的几个人厌恶地往后退开了一点。

漩涡鸣人从他们留出来的一条缝隙中默默走上前，在怪物面前站定，垂首看着它。

外围的一圈人发出轻微的嗡嗡声，像夏天环绕在腐肉旁边的绿头苍蝇。

他看着这团既不被放过，也不被重视的腐肉，在嗡嗡声变大之前伸出一只手。

那团肉像是能感觉到什么一样，竭尽力量想要远离那只手，如同冬日最后在泥土里藏着的脏雪避开灼热的太阳。但是残雪避不开太阳，他也避不开那只手。

被那只手接触的瞬间，腐肉发出了最后尖利恐怖的嘶鸣，就整个瘫软下来。漩涡鸣人站起来，本来似乎还想在那堆黑肉面前站一会儿，但旁边的那几个人已经一拥而上将他挤开，张开一张巨大的细网将黑肉拢到里面，然后离开了深巷。

他们几乎每一个人离开时看着漩涡鸣人的眼神都是带着点畏惧的厌恶。

他一个人站在巷子里，仍然面对着那堆黑肉曾经所在的地方，垂头宛如默哀。几分钟以后他微微侧过身，不在意地靠到灰黑色的墙砖上，墙后是教堂，面前是他们剥夺其他存在活下去的权力的地方。

“出来吧，你看了好久了。”他淡淡地说。

大约过了五秒钟，一个纤细的人影跃上漩涡鸣人面前的高墙，背后是高悬的月轮。他却没有抬头看她，“我不知道你是谁，但是这种事情还是少看比较好。你走吧。”

纤细的身影停了一会儿，阴影中发出一声轻细的称谓：“鸣人。”

漩涡鸣人脊背一抖，难以置信地抬起头。暗淡的光线下，与三年前几乎模样无差的少女立在墙头，瓷白的脸在月光下变得更加透明，背光而显出墨绿的眼睛定定地看着他。

“樱酱？”他站直身子，离开靠着的墙头，不自觉向前迈进一步，仰头瞪大了眼睛。

春野樱看着他包含着种种感情唯独不见敌意的脸，心里同样是五味杂陈。她从墙头上一跃而下，站到漩涡鸣人面前。“嗯……好久不见。”

熟知各种礼仪，在各大家族面前如鱼得水的春野樱最终只是打了个这样不熟不生的招呼。

漩涡鸣人盯着她看了半天，忽然拉起她的手，朝着教堂后面的海岸线狂奔。春野樱不自觉地跟着他跑，就像后面跟着洪水猛兽。

跑到海边的时候，他终于停了下来，放下放开春野樱的手，将自己的双手撑在膝盖上喘了一会儿。她作为血族倒是没什么感觉，这种程度的极速奔跑对她来说热身都算不上。

“你怎么了，鸣人？”她问。

漩涡鸣人的肺里呛进了风，开始连续地咳嗽，春野樱抬起手比划了两下，在他俯下的脊背上轻轻拍打。漩涡鸣人背上的肌肉抽动了一下，不知道是她的动作起了作用还是其他什么原因，或者风导致的呛咳只能持续这么一会儿而已，他轻轻挥手，表示不用再拍了。

他捂着胸口站直身体，定定地看着春野樱。灯塔旋转的光柱有规律地一圈一圈转过，映得他湛蓝的眼睛深一阵浅一阵。

她其实不知道自己为什么要叫他。她可以在漩涡鸣人让她出来的时候悄无声息地溜走，也可以在他的警示后光明正大地离开，但是她最终还是喊出了他的名字。因为他站在漆黑的深巷中，就像因为剁碎肉块而被主人嫌弃刀面上血污的刀具，锋利也卑微，只是工具而已。

然而此刻的沉默让她认为，也许真的是自己唐突了。

“那，如果没什么事的话，我先走了。”春野樱说着，点点头转身离开。

“他们说你是异端，说我把污秽带进了神圣的所在，我已经没资格跟他们一样称自己‘洁净’。”漩涡鸣人不复几年前阳光明朗的声音在她身后响起，“我不相信，因为你可以在阳光下行走，你可以进入教堂，也不是为了袭击人类，只是为了要一截白蜡烛。”

春野樱听到沙沙的响动，侧过头，余光看到漩涡鸣人坐在因为潮湿而不那么松软深陷的沙滩上，视线落向远处的海面。“樱酱，第一次见到你的时候，如果确定你是那个被我们杀死的吸血鬼的同伴的话，我会毫不犹豫杀了你的。”

春野樱跟他在同一水平线坐下，隔着两三个人的距离，“是吗。”“吸血鬼”对于他们来说是冒犯的称呼，她却并不很在意。

“鸣人，”她也平静地看着海面，“因为你知道我不畏阳光，我也应该杀了你的。”

漩涡鸣人一震，苦笑着问：“所以你真的是吸血鬼吗？不怕阳光不怕教堂的那种？”

春野樱点头：“是。”

他用双手向后撑住身体，“唉，我有一点难过。樱酱，以前我有一个特别好的朋友，某一天他的家族遭遇了变故，只剩下他一个人了，然后他就抛弃了人类的身份，成为了你们中的一员。”他似乎并没有因为春野樱承认自己的身份而变得戒备或者对她厌恶起来，“我一直想找到他，让他回来，但是一直到现在我都再也没有见过他。”

“后来有人来跟我说，他被魔鬼诱惑了，成为了饮血的怪物。我们人类，一直都是那种存在的对立面啊。我特别愤怒，想即使杀了他也不能让他堕落为那种存在。”

“直到遇见你。”

近海浮游生物的磷光幽幽地闪烁，撞到岸边的礁石上又哗一下碎开，他微微眯起眼睛，想要看清楚有没有谁在这一次次撞击中牺牲并且归于虚无，但他只是个人类，他看不见。

“我开始想，也许你们只是跟我们处在不同的世界，你们也有你们自己活下去的规则。吸血鬼会袭击人类，人类会试图杀死这样的吸血鬼，这是我们两个世界仅有的交集。在普通的生活里，我们都与彼此无关。”

春野樱听着他说话出神。漩涡鸣人看起来不像是个会经常思考这样哲学的话题的人，也许是奇特的经历见闻和在教会的遭遇才让他有了现在这样的想法。

又或者只是单纯因为他就是一个从内在非常温柔的人而已。但她立刻明白正是这样的想法使得他变成了教会的异类吧。

“那你不想再找到你的朋友了吗？”她轻声问。

“我想。”漩涡鸣人很快回答，“我想当着他的面问问，他有没有后悔，现在是否在好好生活。如果是的话，我想我可以放任他了。毕竟我又不是他的爸爸。”他笑，“人总要有自己选择的权力呐。”

“……那你，为什么不叫别人来抓我？为什么不告诉别人我不怕阳光？”他到底是教会的人，春野樱从来不敢真正相信一个教会的以杀死他们为己任的存在。但是教会三年来都没有发布血族发现日行者的消息，说明这个秘密仍然被好好地保守着。刚才见到自己，漩涡鸣人的第一反应也是拉着自己远离教堂而不是将他刚才的“同伴”喊回来。

漩涡鸣人轻笑一声，笑声仍然有当年温和的影子，似乎春野樱看到的那些刻意的折辱和排挤从来没有真正改变他的心性，“我也不知道。”

春野樱不再说话。诚如漩涡鸣人所说，他们已然是两个世界的人，若非如此的话也许真的能成为很好的朋友。

两人在海边坐了很久，直到远处的海平面，朝阳即将撕开夜幕升起，漩涡鸣人转头去看，春野樱不知道什么时候已经走了。

春野樱回到自己和宇智波斑的房间推开门，看到他正在系外套的扣子。见春野樱进来，宇智波斑停止了系扣子的动作，问她：“怎么这么晚才回来？”

他询问的语气并不着急，但是春野樱知道他大概是准备出去找她了，毕竟黎明的阳光会杀死她。思忖片刻，春野樱决定隐去漩涡鸣人的形象，只说教会中一个奇怪的人只用手的接触就杀死了一名血族，然后尸体残块被一起回收带走。

“我从来没听说过这种处决方法，斑。”春野樱坐到椅子上，“没有任何对血族来说致命的存在出现，但他就那样死了。”

宇智波斑闭着眼睛思考了很久。他脑子里隐隐约约有什么相当久远的记忆想要破土而出，但可能是着实过于久远，那记忆就像浮上水面呼吸一下的鱼，带起一点点涟漪后又沉了下去。他仍然在回忆着，喉咙里发出轻微的意味不明的哼声，然而最后也没什么结果，在虚空中挥了一下手，表示这次回忆无疾而终。

春野樱趴在桌子上看起来有些没精神，她垂着眼睛恹恹地说：“再观察几天吧，斑。应该还会有别的线索。”

宇智波斑看着她的状态，问了一句，“你遇到什么事情了吗？”

她难得地避开了他的视线，“没什么，只不过以前觉得自己还挺安全的，现在看起来世界上能杀死我们的手段正在变多呢。”

沉稳的千年元老可能是听多了这种年轻血裔的悲春伤秋，聊表安抚地摸了两下她的头，“不用担心，不会落到你身上。”他很少说这样温情的台词，春野樱抬头对他笑了一下，然而并没有完全放松。她从桌子旁边站起来向床边走，躺倒在床上，当然还是宇智波斑的床。见她要休息，他也不再多问，正准备出去，躺着的小姑娘开口了，声音飘飘忽忽，如同棺材里比一般灰尘更厚重，但毕竟也是漂浮物集合的灰尘。

“斑，人类总是说我们是不详的存在，多看一眼都会沾染厄运。这话有什么根据吗？”

他将外套剩下的扣子扣好，习惯性想要捏上袖扣，却想起来里面是春野樱买了一打的T恤，只能收回手整了整领子，“血族大典你看得都快比我熟了，你觉得有根据吗？”

春野樱嗯了一声，“理论上来说，应该是没什么根据的。”

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼打开门，出去之前说了一句，“好好休息。”

TBC


	16. 第二个日行者

其实以春野樱的分析来看，她基本上已经掌握了这件事情的关键。漩涡鸣人使用的那种神秘力量很有可能是教会在进行某种“实验”，所以才会选择这些偏远的城市使用并且回收异端的尸体。但其中也有说不过去的地方，比如说如果是珍贵的试验品，教会其他人对于漩涡鸣人的态度也未免太过恶劣。

这中间应该还有什么未知的操作。

她把自己的分析说给宇智波斑听以后，他表示要到周围同样发生了这样事件的城市去看看有没有类似的人物出现，春野樱则被留在东城继续监视教会情况。

好在他离开之前买下的房子能入住了，春野樱得以搬离不怎么样的旅馆，住到宇智波斑的又一处房产去。

说是监视东城，其实她只要监视漩涡鸣人。

不得不说，漩涡鸣人真的在某些方面变得相当强大，至少每一次春野樱尾随他超过两分钟以后，他都能在别人毫无察觉的情况下发现，然后找个僻静的所在叫她出来。也许这也是他的特殊能力的一个表现。

这就像一个孩子的刺激游戏。对春野樱来说，她的大家长和行动标杆不在，自己可以做一些“不符合血族标准”的事情。对于漩涡鸣人来说，见到春野樱的时候，他似乎回到了自己还没有被周围所有人排斥的日子，有那么一个人会认真地听他说话，看着他的眼神也不带着厌恶和敌意。

这样的存在对他来说太珍贵了，以至于他一直违背着自己加入教会成为圣徒时发下的誓言与春野樱见面。

他们两个坐在海滩旁边废弃了不知道多少年的破旧太阳伞下面。可能是最后一个到这个海滩来休闲的游客留下的。

“没人盯着你吗，鸣人。”春野樱眯着眼睛看着艳阳下反射着粼粼光亮的湛蓝海面，海鸥嘎嘎的声音带着奇异的遥远感在耳边响起，明明是非常广阔的空间，却有一种回声般的绵长感。

漩涡鸣人用一个手边的破铲子有一下没一下铲着沙子，那是一个孩子的塑料玩具。沙子被他挖出来抛到一边，新的沙子又流进他挖出来的坑里面。

“没有。”

“诶——”春野樱拖长了声音发出意味不明的回应，“你这么厉害，他们又不喜欢你，竟然还这样由着你瞎跑？”

“他们害怕我，也讨厌我，所以谁也不愿意多看我一眼。”漩涡鸣人苦笑着说，仍然在无用地挖着沙坑。春野樱没有继续搭话，沉默片刻以后，他转头看她，“樱酱，你为什么还留在这里？为什么总是跟着我？”

春野樱耸了耸肩，老实说，跟漩涡鸣人在一起的这段时间她无比自然地褪下了宇智波斑教给她的所有礼仪，表现得就像普通的十九岁少女，而不是贵族血裔，“本来当然是来调查东城血族数量骤减的原因，然后发现原因是你，所以我要观察你。”

漩涡鸣人垂下头，金色的头发垂下来遮住他的眼睛，“然后呢？”

“不知道啊。”春野樱将脚伸出阳伞遮蔽的范围，像试水温一样小心翼翼，几下以后将脚放在阳光里，洁白可爱的脚趾头沾着沙粒，相互磨蹭着扭动。“反正有些事情我问了你也不会说，我们都有各自的秘密。你说会不会有一天我们两个会与彼此为敌？”

漩涡鸣人铲沙子的动作顿了一下，低声回答：“我不希望有那一天，我不想跟你成为敌人”

春野樱将脚收回阴影中，她喜欢晒太阳，但是也不能在这样强烈的阳光下曝晒太久，会让她不适。“你不觉得这种想法很幼稚吗？你是教会的圣徒，我是血族，你的那个挚友也是血族，总有一天——唉。”她说不下去了。

漩涡鸣人没有回话，沙子越挖越深，终于触到了湿湿的相对能够保持形状的沙层，有洞窟得以成型。

风声有点大，他听到了一句话，不确定是不是自己的错觉。转头去看春野樱，她仍然看着海面，可能是真的很喜欢海。但是血族其实也是与海无缘的存在，他们无法在流动的水流中浮起，跳到海里的话就会像石头一样沉到无尽的海底。

“——我也不想。”

春野樱开始陷入烦恼之中。宇智波斑的归期已经不远，无论其他城市有没有出现漩涡鸣人这样的存在，他对于血族来说都会是非常大的威胁。她不能确定自己向宇智波斑告知了漩涡鸣人的存在以后他会不会直接杀了他永绝后患。

那个温和的，用温情的眼光看着她的青年，在她还不知道的时候就保护着她隐秘的存在，保守着她至关重要的秘密。春野樱绝对不能接受三年前就一直对她施以善意的人就那样被杀死。

但是她的身份和与宇智波斑的关系让她也无法对他说谎，或者违逆他的决定。

这些忧虑被她藏在心底。她仍然以监视的名义去见漩涡鸣人，有时是一起散散步，有时是吃点路边摊，虽然不好消化也不好吃，但是她喜欢那种感觉。

她太寂寞了，三年来她丧失了所有的人类关系，身边只有监护人存在。漩涡鸣人的出现告诉她，她从来没有完全割裂对人类感情的渴望。

漩涡鸣人并不会如她一般把心情掩藏在心底，春野樱能明显看出他日复一日细微的，只要见到她就眼底一亮的表情。

先这样吧。

她在心底喟叹。总会有办法的。

作为圣徒，坚定着救赎朋友这一信念的漩涡鸣人，和作为血族，仍然渴望着人类羁绊的春野樱。他们遇到了对方，在也许并不十分正确的时机。

这种错误带来的后果最终在一个他们相约去爬灯塔的中午降临。

站在街边阴影里等着漩涡鸣人的春野樱看到青年慌慌张张地跑过来，拽着她的手紧张急促地开口：“樱酱你快点走，上次有人看见你了，我不知道他们有没有怀疑什么，但是你快点——”

“异端！”

两人一起转身看去，侧面的巷口冲进来一大批穿着教会服装的人，手上端着形状诡异的长枪，看起来既可以近攻也可以射击。

漩涡鸣人急切地还想说什么，忽然握着春野樱手的手就是一松，一个趔趄把春野樱推开了好几步，然后跪倒在地。

红色的液体在她脚下蔓延，馨香异常，她却第一次没有产生本能的食欲。

那是从漩涡鸣人的腿上流出来的。

“果然是容易沾染上魔鬼的体质。”鬼魅一般出现在他身后的，这支圣徒队伍的队长居高临下地看着因为疼痛而抽搐的漩涡鸣人，冷冷地将扎进他的小腿肚的枪刃拔了出来，带出更多的血。“把他带到后面去，今天这个异端不用他处理了。”

旁边几个圣徒正准备上去把漩涡鸣人拖走，巷子里冰冷的，如同从地狱传出的声音响起，“不许碰他。”

两个圣徒浑身不自觉地颤抖，看向几步开外的少女。被那绿色的眼睛盯上的一瞬间，就像被恶鬼掐住了脖子一样，不过三秒竟然全部都颤抖着跪倒在地，丝毫没有反抗的力量。

“不要看她的眼睛！是吸血鬼的高阶魅惑！”队长喊了一声，率先移下视线，同时狠狠一脚踹在漩涡鸣人的肚子上让他后撤了五六米，自己也随即跳开，“圣骸弹！”

后排端着穿刺武器的两名圣徒瞄准了春野樱，同时射出包着金属外壳，内里爆炸物是生前屠杀异端无数的圣徒的骸骨残片的圣骸弹，全部直射她的眼睛而去。

所有人眼前残影一闪，没有人知道她是怎么行动的，但结果是春野樱毫发无伤地站在那里。

队长心里一紧。刚才看春野樱的魅惑力量他就知道这不是个普通的吸血鬼，这样等级的吸血鬼竟然出现在东城，完全在他们的计划之外，况且今天他们出来并没有整合更多的人手。漩涡鸣人痛苦的呻吟响起，队长眼珠一转，忽然一脚踩在躺倒在地的漩涡鸣人脸上，“你很在意这个异类啊。”

春野樱眼神一凝，看着他的眼神就像下一秒就要把他撕碎。

队长强装镇定，长靴在漩涡鸣人的太阳穴处碾了两下，“想救他，你就来啊。”

他们站在阳光下，那个血族站在深巷的黑暗中。斜斜的一条线将他们分开，那条线，是对于她来说的“死线”。

反正上面只说不要让漩涡鸣人死了就行。队长在心里想。如果能用这个异类引那个强大的异端到削弱她力量的地方来的话，实在是非常赚。

春野樱站在原地。

她的监护人曾经说过：“樱，除非你要死了，否则在任何情况下你都不能暴露日行者的身份，无论是在任何人面前。从你暴露身份的那一刻起，你也就离死不远了。”斑从来都不危言耸听，她知道他对她说的每一句话都应当当做戒律一样遵守。

她抬头看着巷子头上的蓝天，太阳的光把它照得无比透亮，这样被普通人类天天歌颂的东西，教会的人却总把它作为要挟的武器。

漩涡鸣人的血的味道弥漫在空气中。血族的五感都已经进化到极致，她能听到他的血液在持续流出血管，皮靴在他头上发出咯吱咯吱的声响，他正竭力阻止自己呻吟出来因此而低声喘冷气。

她深吸一口气，跨出一步——

队长嘴角露出冷笑，垂下的手指做了个几不可见的手势，围在巷口的圣徒们都暗自做好了准备。

漩涡鸣人被那一枪和踹在肚子上的一脚痛得心神恍惚，但是隔着几双脚的缝隙，他看到春野樱正一步一步走过来。

“樱酱……你走啊……”他本来就是不洁的圣徒，多跟一个异端接触也不会有什么分别，他不希望因此暴露了她保守多年的秘密。

他的声音太轻细，几乎只是从喉咙里发出的气声，连站在身边的圣徒都没有听见，只有春野樱听见了。前排的圣徒虎视眈眈地盯着这个明显不好对付的异端，她张开嘴，说了句对他们来说没头没尾的话：“我不会走的。”

宇智波斑搜索过周边城市的最后一所教堂，并没有发现春野樱所描述的那种特殊能力者，至少目前为止只有东城那一个。这也能解释为什么东城的血族状况最糟糕，因为那个存在现在就在那里。

按照情况来看，很有可能是以那家伙为中心的团队在这片城市间不断转移。这样的话春野樱的分析就很有可能是正确的了——这是一场“实验”。

他考虑着接下来的行动，拢了拢外套准备连夜赶回东城。

教堂的钟声忽然响起，宇智波斑停下了离开的脚步，扭头看黑夜中的纯白建筑。这根本不是鸣钟的时候，显然是教会出了什么事情。

教堂内部的圣母像下，本地的圣徒领袖和神父严肃地接待了从东城来的信使。他们之间匆忙地打了个招呼，信使的脸色非常苍白，像是在地狱走了一遭，他努力平复心情，但是手指还是在颤抖，在面前两人同样开始惶恐不安时，终于轻声说出几个字：“东城——出现了第二个日行者。”

TBC


	17. 血仆

宇智波斑回到东城自己的房子，一进门就看到春野樱坐在沙发上，衬衫穿了一半，一只胳膊抽出袖子，正在看上面焦黑的伤口。

显然是被圣器所伤。

春野樱听到他进来的声音，抬眼去看他，却没有马上打个招呼什么的。他面无表情地走过去拎起她的胳膊看了两眼。还不是普通的圣器，看来她遇到了东城的圣徒精锐。春野樱低垂下头，不太敢长时间对上他的视线。

这种程度的伤让它自愈会非常缓慢，宇智波斑随手从自己的空间里召来一种特殊的药水给她清洗。洗完一条胳膊以后把她身上穿着的衬衫整件脱下来。

她的背上还有更多细碎的焦黑伤口。

他的脸色变得更加难看。

春野樱不敢吱声，背对着宇智波斑她看不到他的表情，但是空气中逐渐浓厚的威压让她知道他此刻的心情一定很不好。她佝偻着背，任由他在自己背上涂抹，不时因为刺激性的疼痛而战栗一下。

背上清理完以后，宇智波斑终于开口问了一句，“腿上有没有？”

春野樱赶紧摇头，“没了没了。谢谢你，斑。”

他没有回答，把东西收拾好以后坐到春野樱对面的沙发上，两只手分开放在沙发扶手上，双腿交叠，这是他一贯准备说什么严肃的话题的时候的动作。

“解释。”他只是冷冰冰地说了一个祈使句。

春野樱扯过略为宽松的衬衫穿上。面对宇智波斑少见的严厉凝视，她显得有些尴尬瑟缩。

昨天她还在想着怎么说一个还算过得去的故事，没想到今天宇智波斑就回来了。所以她连腹稿都没有准备好。

“不知道怎么说，嗯？”宇智波斑冷笑一声，春野樱又是一抖，把赤着的双脚拿下沙发规规矩矩地并排放好。

“很好，我来问你。为什么跟教会起了冲突？”

春野樱低眉敛目，一副承认错误的模样，“因为我想救一个人。”

宇智波斑一挑眉，“你为什么要救他？”

她很久没有回答，宇智波斑没有催促，但是也没有放过。春野樱的余光看到外面此刻正是艳阳高照，她的监护人从遥远的另一个城市赶回来，顶着这样大的太阳，也不知道是怎么做到的。他这么着急，是因为担心她这个过于不成熟的血裔吧。

她觉得自己会让他失望，但是她仍然说出了那句话，“因为他是我的朋友。”

春野樱没有看宇智波斑的眼睛。她不想看到那双漆黑的，常常是平静地安抚她的眼睛此刻充斥着震惊，愤怒和嘲讽。

一个血族声称一个圣徒是自己的朋友，还因此暴露了日行者的身份，她觉得宇智波斑此刻把她的胳膊拧下来一百次这惩罚都算轻的。

不过片刻，他低沉的声音再次响起，“是现在躺在楼上的那家伙吗？”

她闭了闭眼睛，果然没什么是能瞒过他超过十分钟的，“是。”

“说说吧。”他的声音里带了一点她不懂的，似乎是戏谑，又似乎是自嘲的感觉，“你们是怎么成为朋友的？”

春野樱现在没有多少精力注意放在宇智波斑的语气有什么奇异的地方，她只想尽量让他接受自己的说辞：“三年前你交给我的试炼，是他给了我那根白蜡烛，而且——”春野樱耸了一下肩膀又放松，酝酿了一会儿一口气说：“从那时起他就一直知道阳光无法伤害我。”

宇智波斑放在沙发扶手上的手轻微地动了动，“哦，是那个金毛小子啊。你当时没有告诉我他知道你能在日光下行走。”否则他早就是具尸体了。

春野樱微微握紧拳头。当时她就明白如果宇智波斑知道漩涡鸣人了解了自己的秘密绝对不会让他活下去，但是她恢复意识后仍然三缄其口。这是一个仅靠侥幸的赌注，赌漩涡鸣人不会说出去，幸运的是她赢了三年。

“对不起。”她最终说。

宇智波斑看了她半晌，眼中闪过无数情绪，却没有爆发春野樱预料中的愤怒，反而问道：“你打算怎么办？”

春野樱呆了一下，没想到他还没有准备惩罚她就问她下一步准备怎么办了。但是关于这一点她倒是已经考虑好了，迅速地开口说：“我准备将鸣人收为血仆，然后回到因陀罗陛下的领地，直到能够自保之前不再出来。”

听着小姑娘天真的言论，宇智波斑再一次冷笑起来，“直到能够自保之前不出来？樱，舍脂自从在东普鲁士战场暴露了日行者的身份以后就再也没有离开过领地，已经五个世纪了，而她的力量强到一个眼神就能控制你。”

然而这样强大的血族在那个巨大幽暗的城堡里已经藏匿了五百年。

春野樱开始发抖。她不确定自己能不能捱过不知道什么时候才能自由的长夜，但是现在她没有选择。“这是我犯下的错误，如果这是代价的话，我只能接受。”

宇智波斑冷肃的神情渐渐平息下来，右手食指在皮制的沙发座椅上一下一下地点着，似乎在思考什么事情。事情已经发生，再怎么苛刻地追究犯错者的责任不是他的风格。

他看向春野樱虽然颓然的姿势但仍然保持坚定的眼睛，知道她虽然承认了自己的错误但并没有后悔那样的选择。小姑娘跟着自己三年有余，各方面都成了合格的血族，能带着个人类在教会围剿下全身而退，唯独心肠还是不够冷硬。

“你要承受的代价可不止这些——以后再说。你想收他为血仆，他同意吗？”暂时放下关于日行者的难题，宇智波斑询问她的另一个打算。

春野樱眼神一动，“我会说服他的。”

漩涡鸣人坐在床上，靠着雕花的木制床头，这张床倒是很符合他的刻板印象中血族会睡的样子，华丽又透着中世纪的气息。这是一间背阳的房间，他能看到外面阳光灿烂，却没有光线直射进来。

楼下的响动他听得很清楚，估计是春野樱的大家长回来了。他看着自己摊开在暗纹床单上的手掌心，被磨得有些厉害，此刻已经被细心地裹上纱布，身体其他受伤的部位也是。最后的最后，自己的“同伴”们为了能够拦住春野樱的脚步在他身上扎了多少刀他已经记不住了。

不知道春野樱身边的那一位会怎么处置他啊。漩涡鸣人呆呆地想。不过很有可能会杀了他吧。

他和春野樱对彼此的友好只不过是意外中的意外，他并不觉得其他吸血鬼会对自己这个异端制裁者网开一面。他不怕死亡，此刻甚至开始回忆以前的事情。

漩涡鸣人是个孤儿，从小就是在教会的孤儿院长大的，本来他并没有打算顺从孤儿院的安排去上教会学校，而是选择了外面的公立学校。后来他还是回到了教会学校，因为他的挚友把灵魂卖给了魔鬼。没有过家人的漩涡鸣人把朋友看得很重，重到可以让他抛弃安逸的生活，把灵魂卖给神。

他有点茫然地想着，把灵魂卖给魔鬼和卖给神有什么区别呢？

后背从肩胛处划开的伤口隐隐作痛，因为他靠着的时间太长了。这是队长砍下的最后一刀，当时教会的其他所有人都已经被春野樱剥夺了行动能力，躺在地上挂在墙头，生死不明。队长一边在嘴里念叨着“白日恶魔”一边强行拉着他挡在面前。

教会对他来说本来也是个温暖的地方，毕竟收留了无家可归的自己，让他不至于饿死街头。

“停下脚步！不然我就杀了他！”队长的唾沫星子似乎就溅在他的脖子上，他有点想躲开，但一开始就被扎了一枪的腿让他甚至无法站立。

春野樱就在他们三步开外的地方，向他伸出手，“跟我走吧。”

她看着他的眼睛里盛满了悲伤，他不知道该怎么回答。

比疼痛更先到达的是撕裂的灼烧感，从肩膀一直到腰上面，大约是不大的近身武器造成的伤害。“后退！”唾沫星子持续碰到他的脖子。然后那声音戛然而止，世界归于平静，拽着他的手也松了开来。

失去了支撑的漩涡鸣人歪歪扭扭地向前面倒，被瞬间就来到他面前的春野樱接住。他跌进的这个怀里一点都没有少女外表看起来的温软感，冷冷的，宛如冰窖。

“跟我走吧。”她又在说。失血过多让他的意识开始模糊，这种生命体征衰弱的时候人类往往倾向于答应任何邀请。

况且看起来这世界上也没有他的容身之地了。

“好——”

回忆被门外传来的脚步声打断。漩涡鸣人抬起头，看着黄铜色的门把手转动，少女和男人走了进来。那个高大的男人他认识，不仅是在教会法典中记载的恶魔，也与他有过一面之缘。此刻这个强大的恶魔正皱着眉头不甚友善地打量他。

漩涡鸣人任由他看着，反正现在他也没有其他的行动策略。

“漩涡鸣人。”他平平地叫出他的名字，坐在床上的青年微微点头，“是我。”

“现在你有两个选择，成为血仆，或者死。”他居高临下地凝视着漩涡鸣人，言简意赅，一句话掷地有声。

春野樱走到他床边坐下，拉起他的一只手，“鸣人，我不会把你像真正的仆从一样驱使，我会保护你，直到你可以安静活下去的那一天。”

漩涡鸣人看着她翠色的眼眸。世道真是太奇怪了，他的经历如同一场自相矛盾的论辩，先把什么是真理强行灌输给他，然后再全部推翻。他信仰的将他践踏抛弃，他敌视的将他收容接纳，孰是孰非已经不重要。也许他早就在内心抛弃了自己所坚持的“正义”，只不过还需要这一身的伤来确定。

“我要怎么做？”他平静地说。

宇智波斑挑了挑眉，走上前，将手放在春野樱和漩涡鸣人交握的手上方，黑色的丝线一样的东西从他的掌心释放开来，缠绕住他们的两只手。春野樱看了一下宇智波斑，后者点头以后她便开始用一种诡谲的嗓音念起不知名的语句。

后来漩涡鸣人知道，这是深渊语，血族自己的语言。

黑色的丝线逐渐融入他的体内，春野樱伸出另一只手，将一滴血印上他的胸口，他觉得彻骨的凉意从心脏处以波状蔓延了出去，春野樱口中的语言忽然在他耳中变得可以分辨。

“——血契之下，吾为汝主。以漩涡鸣人之名呼唤汝，此名将常伴吾身。”春野樱看着青年平静的脸，心里有些悲伤。某种程度上而言，他和当年的自己一样，已经被剥夺了归属。

漩涡鸣人对着她深深低下头：“Yes, my Lord.”

TBC


	18. 伴侣

因为定下了血契的原因，漩涡鸣人的身体恢复速度大幅加快，他对自己身上一些深可见骨的伤口第二天就开始结痂表示非常惊讶，春野樱把人类吃的食物给他拿过来的时候理所当然地说：“血仆需要保持良好的身体状况来让主人吸食血液，当然身体会被赋予一些魔力来加速各种伤口的愈合。”

漩涡鸣人想了想，点头表示知道了。走之前春野樱把一本巨大的书放在他的床头柜上，“这是关于血族的一些基础知识，你自己学习一下。这两天等你的伤有了起色我们应该会马上离开回到领地去，到时候会有一些事情你应当要了解。”

漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆地看着那本比两张A4纸还要大，看起来至少有十厘米厚的书，不可思议地开口：“这、这需要两天之内看完吗？”

春野樱检查了一下他的伤口状况。曾经她的志向是成为一名医生，虽然现在已经没有了机会，但是她仍然在自学这方面的知识，有时候还会偷偷去高等学府蹭两节课。漩涡鸣人受的基本都是皮外伤，她还能进行处理，“你的身体状况可能不能支持你保持长时间的清醒和注意力——”

漩涡鸣人松了口气。

“——看个三分之一就差不多了。”春野樱说着，端起使用过的医疗器材叮嘱了两句就走出了房间。

她出去以后，漩涡鸣人机械地扭过头看了一下那本书。三分之一，也不可能看的完的吧。

血仆除了获得了主人的庇护和契约提供的一些魔力之外，与正常人类并没有什么两样，也不会因为身份的变化而产生什么剧变，所以对漩涡鸣人来说，文本知识的学习仍然是让他烦恼的事情。

在教会的时候他就是以实战和理论悬殊巨大而出名的。

不过既然春野樱布置了，他还是耐下性子拿过那本书翻了起来。一翻开书页入眼就是密密麻麻的小字，他还没看进去什么内容头就已经开始发晕，强忍着立刻合上书的冲动开始阅读。

春野樱除了要求他学习以外，对他的复健工作也是亲力亲为，即使他再没有学习的意志也要坚持下去。

相比较而言，宇智波斑对他就没有那么客气了。那一天成为血仆的仪式完成以后，他抱胸站在漩涡鸣人床边冷冷地说：“衣服脱光站起来。”

漩涡鸣人一个瑟缩，警惕地看着他，“你要干什么，我跟你说我只答应了做樱酱的血仆没答应做你的——”

宇智波斑睨了他一眼，“我要检查你身上有没有圣痕。”

圣痕是教会对圣徒的精神增幅在肉体上的表现，通常也可以作为被追踪的标志。有圣痕在的话以后总会有麻烦。漩涡鸣人大概明白了他的意思，正准备脱衣服却发现春野樱坐在一边并没有出去的意思，“樱、樱酱你不回避一下吗？”

春野樱摆摆手，“你昏迷的时候我什么没见过，不用麻烦。”

漩涡鸣人尴尬地笑，不过既然她这么说了自己坚持的话好像显得有点不干不脆，于是只好开始脱掉自己的衣服站到床下。宇智波斑指挥着他转身、抬胳膊、仰头，并没有发现圣痕的痕迹。

他觉得有点奇怪。照理说漩涡鸣人拥有的那种强大的力量理应有巨大的圣痕加持才对，他问道：“你处决血族的那种能力是怎么得来的？”

漩涡鸣人正在穿衣服的手顿了一下，“是一项实验，三年前开始的。”他背对着两人，声音听起来很低沉，“用圣遗物复制品对肉体进行改造，那个对身体的重塑程度非常高，可能也是我没有圣痕的原因吧。”

春野樱看着他低下头系扣子的动作心中一动，问道：“你们有很多接受这种实验的圣徒吗？”

漩涡鸣人转过身对她摇头，“不多，而且活下来的只有我一个。”

春野樱开始为漩涡鸣人的命运悲伤的时候，宇智波斑仍然皱着眉看他。

不知道怎么的，漩涡鸣人的身体总是给他一种奇怪的违和感。

从漩涡鸣人那里出来，春野樱放好东西来到客厅的时候，宇智波斑正站在窗口，手插在裤子的口袋里，眼神低垂，不知道是在看着楼下的什么，还是在单纯地放空而已。

她在门口犹豫了一会儿，想着现在是不是去打扰他的好时机。这几天春野樱就像犯了错的小孩一样，在宇智波斑面前总是有些惶恐，所以她尽力在任何事情上都做到最好，比如说自己照顾漩涡鸣人，比如以他喜欢的方式行为举止。

完全是小孩子讨好大人的方式。

宇智波斑转动眼珠看了一眼在门口脚步踌躇的春野樱，淡淡地说：“有事就过来说。”

小姑娘磨蹭了一会儿，忽然好像突然想到了什么，有了点底气走进去，“斑，我昨天忘记告诉你，我觉得我的异能觉醒了，但是——”她迟疑了一下。

“嗯？”宇智波斑等着她说完。

“当时跟教会的人交手的时候，我因为——心情波动的原因，出现了魔力爆发，要不然我也不会只受这么点伤就回来。”她苦笑了一声继续说，“梦境和魔力爆发，这是血族大典上记载的异能觉醒的一般过程，但是我并没有出现新的能力，完全没有感知。”

宇智波斑转过身背靠在窗框上，仔细地看了她一会儿，“嗯……我知道了，回到领地以后我会再考虑这件事情。”

春野樱以为他会对自己的异能觉醒和目前遇到的奇怪瓶颈表示一下讶异和关心，没想到他的反应这么平淡，一时间因为话题终结有些尴尬。

宇智波斑没有将自己的视线移向别处，他低头长久地凝视着春野樱，上一次他这么长时间地仔细看她还是在给她画肖像的时候。

“斑？”春野樱见他只是这样看着她不说话心里着实有些发毛，心里想着宇智波斑是不是余怒未消，这会儿在考虑怎么处理她。她知道自己作为日行者的身份被外界知道会被宇智波斑带来多大的麻烦，这会儿领地那边很有可能已经知道消息了。他说过他已经不是她的监护人，他们也没有什么关系，如果因为春野樱潜在带来的危险而把她抛弃的话也不是没有可能。

“你记得我跟你说过日行者的身份暴露的话还有更多的后果需要承担的吧？”他忽然说道。

春野樱心里一紧，果然逃不过吗？不过她早就做好了准备，心一横回答：“记得，你说吧。”

“嗯。”宇智波斑站直身子，几步慢慢走到她身前，把她刚才给漩涡鸣人检查的时侯一只没整理好的袖子放下来扯平，“这次回到领地以后，我会向因陀罗提出申请。”

“申请？”春野樱才发现自己的衣冠不是很整齐，一边不好意思地抚平袖子上的褶皱一边好奇又紧张地问。

“关于你我，我会向他申请你成为我的伴侣。”他平静地说。

春野樱抚摸着袖子的手一下僵住了。她缓慢地抬起头看着男人背光的脸。宇智波斑不像她的长亲长得那么惊艳，而是同样也让人心动的成熟样貌，只不过面部线条总是过于冷硬让人不敢轻易接近。这会儿他背光站在自己面前，本来就自带冷意的脸增加了阴影的效果，看起来更加不像是刚才说要跟她“成为伴侣”的人。

她张了几下嘴，却像水里的鱼儿一样没有能发出声音。她本以为伴侣对她而言还非常遥远。

宇智波斑伸出手摸了摸她的脸。因为他们的体温是一样的冰冷，所以他并不温暖的手也不会让她觉得不舒服。“泉奈死的时候，看起来跟你一样大。”

他提到了一个几乎没有在他们的话题中出现过几次的人物，确切来说，除了第一次他说过自己有个把他当成哥哥的子嗣以外就再也没有说起过这个人。

宇智波斑的手没有让她颤抖，这句话却让她被火燎了一下一样瞬间从各种不切实际的想法中清醒过来。她抓住宇智波斑放在自己脸上的手，看着他的眼睛，“泉奈……到底是怎么去世的？”

宇智波斑任由她小小的手将自己的手掌前段握在掌心，她的眼睛非常认真地看着他，就像在他们的旅途中，她坐在微微晃动的火车座椅上，听他讲血族的过往。

“东普鲁士大清洗。”宇智波斑轻轻抽出自己的手，坐到客厅的单人沙发上，眼神渺远，似乎回到了那个黑暗的年代。“我在前线，他留在领地。后来他听说我遇险，违反了我的命令赶到我身边，然后在战场上暴露了身份。”

他看向春野樱，“他是日行者。”

春野樱看着他的眼睛因为震惊而使瞳孔微微收缩。

“以前我们并不知道这件事情，自从我初拥了他以后他就没有试图去接触过阳光。他也是人类所知道的第一个日行者，第二个是舍脂。她冲出去想要救他，但是失败了。”宇智波斑的声音很平板，并听不出来什么感情。春野樱却因为他所说的经历而心中胀痛起来，因为他，也因为自己。

“所以……你是因为泉奈的原因，才想跟我成为伴侣的吗？”因为曾经的失败，不想再失败一次。

血族很难产生感情，天生的血族生来就是冷血的存在，主动答应加入黑暗阵营的人类一般也都已经摒弃了作为人的大多数情感，但是春野樱这样在最热切的年纪被动成为血族的人，仍然会因为妄想而痛苦。

少女隐秘的心事她不曾对任何人言说，也许因为她觉得自己还可以活很长时间，足以成长到能与他比肩的时候，那时候她就可以大大方方地站在他面前，对他说她喜欢他，不想跟他分开。

宇智波斑看着她开口：“过来。”

春野樱忍着悲伤走到他面前。

他忽然伸手拽住她的胳膊，春野樱一个没站稳，扑进他的怀里，被他不紧不松的抱着，他的气息就在自己耳边。

“樱。”他这样唤她，“所谓伴侣，对血族而言并不是简单肤浅的爱情，而是一个关于‘共生’的誓言，约定一起在没有尽头的生命里活下去，直到对活着厌倦的那一天。”

春野樱把头埋在他的肩膀上，他这样的语气让她想起自己被初拥的时候，坐在浴缸里哭，他耐心地把自己洗干净，低沉的声线鼓励她接受既定的命运。

她现在又想哭了。

宇智波斑感觉到肩膀那一块逐渐产生湿意，他拍了拍春野樱的背，“成为伴侣之后我会永远以深渊承认的身份保护你。”到时候至少她面临的虎视眈眈的族人会因为他的威名而少很多。

“像因陀罗陛下和舍脂大人一样吗？”小姑娘闷闷的声音带着浓重的鼻音。

宇智波斑点头，将她搂得更紧了一些。他没有回答想要保护这个小姑娘是不是因为曾经失去了泉奈的原因，不过在知道她的身份暴露以后，他首先想起的就是被无比恐惧不畏阳光的吸血鬼的圣徒疯狂攻击而死的“弟弟”。所以……应该确实是因为这个吧？

“嗯，像因陀罗和舍脂一样。”

TBC


	19. 申请

东城已经不是个安全的所在，尽管教会可能并不知道宇智波斑一行人还住在这里，但是他们还是在几天以后驱车离开。

离开的那天日头不小，宇智波斑仍然在后座休息，春野樱在前面开车，漩涡鸣人戴着墨镜和宽边帽子坐在副驾驶上继续看春野樱给他的大部头。但是车实在晃得厉害，那字又很小，他看得辛苦，最后也就放下了。

春野樱余光看到他把书签夹进书里面，看过的厚度大约是十分之一，挑了挑眉倒没有嫌弃他进度缓慢，“看过的那些都记熟了吗？”

她连上成为血族的岁数也就二十岁左右，漩涡鸣人还比她大上几岁，被一个外表十六岁左右的少女这样老师一样询问，他觉得有点不好意思，毕竟“老师”布置的是看完三分之一。挠了挠头，他说：“樱酱，我会找时间看完的。”

“嗯，”春野樱应了一声，重复自己的问题，“所以说看过的都记熟了吗？”她似乎并不在意他到底看了多少，颇有点重质不重量的意思。

漩涡鸣人咧嘴一笑，“看过的当然都记住了。”

“唔……好，深渊戒律的内容是？”她好像相信了他，只是漫不经心地问了一个问题。

“深渊戒律是——呃——”漩涡鸣人兴冲冲地正想回答，却瞬间卡壳，憋了半天才艰难地挤出几个字：“领土——”

“领权。”少女面无表情地纠正。

“呃对。然后，后代——”

“后裔。”春野樱无奈地叹了口气，“笨蛋鸣人，这在第一页。”

漩涡鸣人非常羞愧地翻开血族大典，第一页上繁复的花体字写着巨大的深渊六戒。

车后座传来一声嗤笑。春野樱很想通过后视镜看看宇智波斑的表情，但是血族在普通镜子里是没有倒影的，所以她只是头也不回地说：“斑，不要太严苛啦，鸣人伤还没好全呢。”虽然她也觉得漩涡鸣人背书能力感人，但毕竟是自己收的血仆，总不能现在从车上丢下去。

宇智波斑懒洋洋地声音从车后座传来，“哦，我倒不知道他的大脑也受了伤。你当年被白桦木桩钉穿了肩膀深渊戒律都能倒背如流。”

漩涡鸣人显然被刺激到了，他不服气地说：“我、我只是最近有点不能集中注意力，等着看吧，不就是书嘛。”说着他又翻开了本来实在看不下去的书。

他一边看书一边在嘴里发出咕咕哝哝的念叨声，春野樱用余光看他，只觉得他努力集中精神看书的样子非常有意思。

宇智波斑在后面也不再说什么类似于嘲讽漩涡鸣人的话，春野樱不知道他是不是睡着了。睡眠也能在一定程度上恢复血族的体力，他应该是为了时刻保持在最好的状态所以才抓紧一切休息的时间。

远方看起来伶仃的树木渐渐在视野中变大，然后唰的一下从他们身边飞驰而过，他们正在远离这个发生了太多的事情的城市，回到属于他们的地方去。

想到即将要面对的事情，春野樱轻轻抿起嘴唇。从领地出来的时候，他们谁都没有想到将会发生什么事情，谁会在那里什么时候遇到什么人，前面的走向是海风一样轻盈还是泥浆一样寸步难行。

而现在一切都出乎意料地发生之后，前路究竟会如何，她也不知道。

为了缓解内心煎熬的感觉，春野樱故作随意地开口：“斑，你前段时间怎么做到大白天赶回东城的？只捡有阴影的地方走吗？”半开玩笑的语气，不过她确实很担心宇智波斑有没有因为急着回来的原因受到过重的光害。

宇智波斑随意地回答：“东城再小，打个车还是很方便的。”

漩涡鸣人惊讶地回头见了他一眼，换来对方戏谑地一瞥，“怎么，在你看来血族就是应该被扔到棺材里的古董吗？”

“那倒不是。”漩涡鸣人摇头，“以前樱酱跟我说过你对于生活质量的要求高到变态，从来不使用人类通用而且很少清洁的公共设施。所以我以为你也不会选择公共交通——比如无数人坐过的出租车。”

宇智波斑的眼珠转向另一边，“哦——你是这么对外介绍我的。”

春野樱头也不敢回地干笑两声，“这是表扬啊，斑，表扬你作为贵族的生活品质。好了，鸣人你专心一点看书，不要这么容易分神。”她故作严厉地说。

莫名被点名批评的漩涡鸣人摸了摸鼻子，继续开始啃手上的大部头，宇智波斑也没有再说什么。

青年咕咕哝哝的声音就在耳边，她悄悄侧过头，余光看到允诺要成为她的伴侣的男人从容地躺在车后座闭着眼睛休息，仿佛没有什么事情能让他紧张不安。

春野樱的心情忽然变得不那么沉重起来。与经常保持独行的血族比较起来，她还保留着人类喜欢抱团取暖的特性，只要不是孤身一人的话就总觉得离绝望还很远。

三人回到因陀罗的城堡的时候，漩涡鸣人终于能够熟练地背出深渊六戒了，虽然他的学习进度仍然不是非常合乎春野樱给他的进度安排，但是现在想必血族中人关注的也不太会是她新收的血仆，所以不需要非常着急。

她要担心的是自己。宇智波斑中途已经接到了因陀罗发来的消息，说整个远东大陆上有点身份的血族都已经聚集到这块领地上来，为了目睹第二位曝光幸存的年轻日行者。至于看过以后要干什么，那是各位有名望的血族自己在心里打算的事情。这位陛下言语担忧，让他做点准备，尽量小心应对。

宇智波斑脸色淡淡，没有对因陀罗的发信做出什么特殊的回应，倒是春野樱凝重的脸色让漩涡鸣人隐约觉得不妙，但同时也感到迷惑。如果说不畏阳光的吸血鬼会让教会忌惮引来杀身之祸这确实是令人担忧的事情，但是他不明白为什么回到自己同族的聚集地她还要这样如临大敌。

随后他的新主就给他讲了日行者在血族中如同肥肉一样的地位。

漩涡鸣人听完后惊讶地问：“但是吸干血就能变成日行者什么的，这也没有证据吧？”

春野樱苦笑一声，像当年宇智波斑回答她那样回答说：“有的是血族愿意花这点微不足道的时间尝试一下。”

他沉默下来。一直作为正义的一边的人类，他不太明白吸血鬼对于阳光抱有一种怎样复杂的情感。明明应该是怨恨，厌恶，不屑的吧，但是好像血族仍然渴望站在阳光下，就像战胜了它一样。

比起上次过来门廊和大厅外面交谈声熙熙攘攘，这次春野樱所到之处全部是一片寂静。无数双闪烁着诡异的光的眼睛跟着她的移动盯着她，似乎立刻就想戳破彩绘的天花板让阳光落在她身上，看看她是不是真的拥有无数血族从未见过的奇异能力，不会在炽热的光下化为蒸汽和灰尘。

春野樱再怎么紧张脸上也仍然保持着平静的仪容。漩涡鸣人就在她左后方半步的距离，宇智波斑则稳稳地走在她前面，完全保护的姿态。

她觉得安心的同时又有些悲哀——习惯于被保护不是好事情。

进入曾经开舞会的大厅时，春野樱将周围人的脸都扫了一圈，紧接着发现这些面孔对她来说都不算陌生，几乎每一个在血族大典上记载的大清洗幸存元老都在这里。

甚至说整个密党的高级领袖都在这里都不为过。

这些全都活了上千年的老家伙顶着不同但又一样精致完美的面孔，毫不避讳对她的审视。春野樱觉得如果放在几年前，这种情况下自己就算不当众跑出礼堂也会把脸低到尘埃里。但是她已经习惯了抬头挺胸，宇智波斑说的，作为宇智波一族的子嗣，绝对不能低着头走路。

因陀罗还没有出来，端着架子的贵族们三三两两地走过来打招呼，大约是想近距离观察一下。

血族和人类几乎一起出现在世界上，出现的日行者数量却屈指可数，身份曝光以后更几乎没有哪个日行者活过三天以上，除了远东最强亲王因陀罗的伴侣和眼前这个小姑娘。所以即使对血族来说，日行者仍然也是非常神秘的存在。

春野樱不知道这些矜持地跟自己打招呼的贵族们脑子里想的是不是找个机会就抽干她的血，总之也许是高贵的阶级使然，他们表面上并没有除了好奇以外的狂热神情，和外面那群血族不同。

宇智波斑有意无意地在所有的寒暄中表现与春野樱的亲密关系和维护之意，他想表达的意思对于这些千年血族来说一目了然，虽然心里不甘，但是毕竟眼中都带上了忌惮。

想要对春野樱下手的话，最好掂量一下惹上宇智波斑划不划算。毕竟这是个在东普鲁士战场上让他们这些同为恶魔的存在也恐惧的人物。

千手一族仍然是那两位尊长过来打招呼，不同的是千手柱间看着宇智波斑和春野樱的眼中带着担忧，而千手扉间则和以前一样深不可测，只不过目光更多地停留在春野樱身上。

因陀罗和舍脂并没有让各位宾客等太久，他们很快就出现在前方的高台上。由于被允许进入礼堂的人并不是很多，所以这些地位尊崇的人几乎都站在前面。

因陀罗一眼就看到最前面的三人组。他确实没有多少时间去想两人身边的金发青年是什么身份，现在在他的眼中只有一片黑压压的人群中显得过于纤细的粉发小姑娘，虽然所有人都在看着他，但是因陀罗知道他们的注意力一刻都没有从小姑娘身上离开。

将整个远东尊贵的血族们扫视了一圈，因陀罗平静地开口：“如大家所知，在我们之中再次出现了一名传说中被神宽恕的血裔，一名日行者。”

春野樱拢在长长的灯笼袖里的手指动了动。血族称日行者是被神宽恕的存在，然而一旦这宽恕被旁人知晓，就将带来无穷无尽的灾难，真不知道到底是神的宽恕还是神的诅咒。

“接下来，斑，我希望你作为樱曾经的监护者和目前的同行者将这件事描述给远东的各位尊长。”因陀罗向宇智波斑点了点头。

春野樱正微微颔首表示凝神谛听的时候，自己的手被抓住了，她惊了一下抬起头，宇智波斑冷硬的侧脸就在她的前上方，他握住了她的手，向前走了一步。

“佐助初拥樱以后，我就发现了她作为日行者的身份，出于保护的目的，这件事情只告知了樱的直属亲王。上个月在东城异变中她被教会围攻导致身份暴露，所以现在回到领地核心暂时寻求庇护。”他的声音很稳，稳到春野樱逐渐松开了握在自己掌心的手指，转而握住他的。

尊长们自己心里都清楚日行者在血族内部是个怎样被觊觎的存在，所以没人敢质问他为什么将春野樱藏匿了这么久。不过眼下来看，既然宇智波斑把春野樱带回了因陀罗领权之内，八成是向这位亲王寻求庇护了，但是当年宇智波斑的子嗣死在东普鲁士战场上以后这两位的关系就相当微妙，不知道亲王对这件事是什么态度。

就在众人各自揣测的时候，宇智波斑再次开口：“这次回来除了因为已经公之于众的日行者需要与各位阁下‘结识’以外，我还有一件事要向亲王申请。”

因陀罗眉心一动，像是想到了什么一样，眼里带了点笑意，“请说。”

宇智波斑没有对于长亲似乎已经知道了什么的眼神做出反应，他捏了捏小姑娘的手，目视因陀罗开口道：“我与宇智波樱申请，根据古老的盟誓，索求亲王的认可，成为伴侣。”丝毫不拖泥带水，平静干脆如同演习了上百遍。

整个礼堂顿时成为寂静的墓地。

春野樱仍然用人类的习惯悄悄吸了一口气，迈出半步站在他身边，“是的，亲王陛下，我与宇智波斑申请，成为伴侣。”

TBC


	20. 挚友

听完两人说的话，因陀罗嘴角微动，不留痕迹地一笑，“远东之领已经多少年没有新的伴侣了，如果这是你们深思熟虑的结果，那么我自然会在审判后裁夺。”

他看起来确实有那么点家长的欣慰，舍脂同样是一脸慈爱地看着握手并肩而立的两人。好像对他们而言前面所提及让东尊长全部奔赴此地的年轻日行者的出现，都不如此刻即将有一对新的血族伴侣出现来的重大。

然而其他人可不像远东之领的主人一样希望这对伴侣成行。

千手扉间微微眯起眼睛，看着前方那个男人稳如塔楼的背影，想着他是出于什么目的这么快就要把年轻的女性日行者纳入掌握。是独占，还是什么其他目的。

千手柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他收敛一下自己的眼神。这两位在远东之领不对盘是众所周知的事情，毕竟当年宇智波泉奈之所以会赶去东普鲁士战场援助“处境危险的长亲”，是因为千手扉间告诉了他战场情况。

千手扉间垂下视线。某些事，他不会说出来，但是也不会因为时间而改变，比如他从来都不信任宇智波斑。在他眼中，宇智波斑从来不是安于普通尊长之位的人，总有一天也许他会打破戒律，或者干掉现在的某位亲王，或者甚至投身魔党，将整个血族重新洗牌。

千手扉间的日常爱好是下西洋棋，那种兵阵杀伐的玩意儿整个远东之领跟他交过手的人都没有占到一点好处。他工于计算，善于牺牲，将每一颗棋子的价值都剥削到一滴不剩。他很会利用手上的棋，比如宇智波泉奈是日行者这个秘密。

他是第一个发现这个秘密的人。最初只不过是泉奈修行时无意中落在外面的一滴血，他偶然一瞥，发现被移动过来的光线照到的血液竟然没有消失。随后他通过一系列隐秘的不被察觉的实验确定了这个足以震惊全族的事实。

当时千手扉间脑中几乎立刻就出现了一种可能性：在大清洗中获得无上尊崇的宇智波斑，拥有可能使他成为日行者的子嗣，强大的力量和变得无敌的可能，下一步几乎就是统领整个血族。

他一点都不相信宇智波斑会不知道自己的子嗣是日行者。

然后就有了后面的事情。自己擅自离开领地的泉奈死在东普鲁士战场上，与任何血族都没有关系。即使当初宇智波斑恨不得亲手杀了他，最后也只能服从亲王的戒令和自己兄长的哀求规劝。

如今五百年过去了，千手扉间每次看到那个男人的脸，仍然觉得他从未放下野心，即使这五百年他都不回自己的分领，将拥有的一切权力交给因陀罗打理，在外也没有任何可疑的行动。

他看着那个小姑娘的背影。

为什么这么巧，宇智波斑总是能遇到别的血族可遇而不可求的日行者，还都能如此迅速地结下亲密关系？

兄长又在拍他的肩膀，千手扉间终于微微垂下头，收回过于犀利的视线。

如果真的是他所猜想的那样，那么他绝对不能放任这两个人成为血族中无人可以破坏的伴侣关系。

血族的伴侣申请一般来说不会被拒绝，但是毕竟中间还有一些繁琐的程序，可能还需要等上一段时间才能得到亲王的正式裁夺。

所以现在差不多属于订婚状态了吧。

走出礼堂的时候春野樱心里想。

外面的血族知道礼堂里发生了什么事情，这会儿再也不敢肆无忌惮不怀好意地盯着春野樱看，他们不敢再打春野樱的主意就像不敢打舍脂的主意一样。

没有了那些无处不在的视线以后，春野樱觉得轻松了不少，她走在宇智波斑和漩涡鸣人中间，随口问了宇智波斑一句：“今天这么多尊长和亲王都来了，佐助君没有回来吗？”

漩涡鸣人听到她说出那个名字的时候愣了一下，随即又自顾自摇了摇头，这是个普通的名字，应该不会那么巧。

宇智波斑整了整袖扣，“可能没赶上。至少你我结为伴侣那天他必须要在场。”

他们说着话的时候，前面走廊的转角走出一个挺拔瘦削的身影，春野樱定睛一看，脸上露出笑容，她快步迎上去，“佐助君，你回来了啊。”

宇智波佐助总是冷清的眼睛扫过她的脸，宇智波斑的脸，最后长时间地停在她身后的某处。春野樱却好像没有发现，作为子嗣和长亲这样的关系，她天生对于他有一种熟稔感，特别是在当下人人对她不怀好意的情况下，即使她曾经怎么埋怨，目前也高兴于见到“自己这边”的熟人。

她转过头，对漩涡鸣人笑着说：“鸣人，这是我的长亲——”

漩涡鸣人的表情让她收了声。他站在原地，脸色苍白，不可思议地看着春野樱身边的青年，“你——佐助……”

宇智波佐助抿着嘴唇，脸上表情看不出喜怒。

很微妙的情况。

宇智波斑大约扫了他们一眼，心里就有了数。他一向不爱管人类分支那边的事情，这时候也是抱胸靠墙作壁上观，本来想让小姑娘也别趟这趟浑水，然而一边是她的长亲，一边是她的血仆，估计她就没想过靠边的可能性。

春野樱听到漩涡鸣人一下就叫出了自己的长亲的名字也是一愣，脑子里电光火石一样闪过漩涡鸣人跟自己说过的那些话：曾经有个挚友，后来全族被灭，成为了血族……

她还没反应过来，呼的一声一个人从她面前扑了过去，“扑通”一声两个人都闷声倒地。漩涡鸣人狠狠地拽着宇智波佐助的领子，脸上的表情愤怒又悲伤：“你为什么当初就那么不告而辞？为什么什么都不跟我说？”

宇智波佐助的眼神带着冷意，“我的事情，跟你没有关系。”

漩涡鸣人一拳飞速地落了下来，宇智波佐助头一扭，砸在他旁边的地面上。

春野樱大惊，看着宇智波斑一副好整以暇的模样只能自己上去拉架，“鸣人！你干什么！赶紧起来！”她呵斥的声音不是很大，毕竟隔着两条走廊还呆着远东有头脸的血族。

漩涡鸣人就像没听见一样，仍然恶狠狠地瞪着躺倒外地的宇智波佐助，后者也冷冷地看着他。

春野樱握了握拳头，低沉的深渊语从她喉间发出，与她纤细的身体丝毫不符合的声音在宽阔的走廊里回荡，“吾之仆从，吾命令汝即刻听令，回到吾身边。”

被重逢的强烈情感淹没的漩涡鸣人只觉得心脏忽然一缩，就像缠绕在心脏上的锁链收紧了一样。他只不过对深渊命令迟疑了两秒，剧痛就从心脏处散开，他忍不住捂住胸口翻身倒在一边。

春野樱伸手轻松地将漩涡鸣人拉起来让他靠着自己身后的墙面站好，脸上带着歉意的笑容对宇智波佐助说：“对不起，佐助君，鸣人他还不太懂这里的规矩。”

宇智波佐助看着她脸上诚恳的歉意，又瞟了一眼站在她身后还捂着胸口隐隐似乎在抽搐的漩涡鸣人。觉察到他的视线，春野樱不动声色地挡了挡。刚才她急于把两人分开就是怕宇智波佐助出手做什么，漩涡鸣人毕竟是凡人之躯，估计任何一击都承受不了。

“血契，樱，你直接说是你新收的血仆就行了。”宇智波佐助站起来整理好自己的衣服，似笑非笑地看着恢复过来的金发青年，“怎么，口口声声让我回去，现在你不是也来了？还是以这种卑贱的身份。”

“佐助君。”春野樱面无表情地打断了他带有蔑视的语句，“我和鸣人只是事出有因定下的临时契约，他不是我的仆人。”

宇智波佐助挑了挑眉，没再说什么，转身面向一直没什么存在感的宇智波斑，颔了下首当是行了礼，“我去见亲王。”

宇智波斑点头以后他就毫不犹豫地转身离开，再也没有看漩涡鸣人一眼。

春野樱看着他的背影消失在走廊尽头，回头看着微微弯腰靠在墙上的漩涡鸣人。他金色的头发垂了下来，遮住了他本来即使叛离教会，成为血族的仆役后也不减光彩的湛蓝双眸。

毕竟漩涡鸣人是以春野樱的血仆身份进入领地，当然还是需要住在春野樱那里。

她带着一言不发的青年回到自己的房间以后疲惫地坐在沙发上抬起眼皮看着坐在另一边的单人沙发上的漩涡鸣人，“所以说，佐助君就是你一直在寻找的挚友？”

漩涡鸣人低低地应了一声。春野樱看了他一会儿，站起来走到梳妆台旁边，开始卸掉宇智波斑给她妆点的妆容，一边尽量自然地问：“你上次不是跟我说你不会再强迫他改变意志了吗？”

漩涡鸣人把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，驼背坐着，看着脚下华丽的地毯，“我确实这么想，但是一看到他我还是忍不住想起以前——”

他顿了顿继续说，“——他不告而别。”

就像什么朋友，什么出生入死，都是假的一样。

春野樱点头表示明白了。她没有说什么希望漩涡鸣人能明白他和宇智波佐助现在的立场或者让他放下缠绕自己多年的执念的话。她觉得也许他们两人之间是她无法插手的事情。

漩涡鸣人抬起头，却看到春野樱映在镜子里的脸。也许是为了离开那个话题，他问道：“樱酱，血族不是不能在镜子里有倒影的吗？”

春野樱漫不经心地回答：“这不是普通的镜子，而是一种魔法道具，它的运作不是光学原理。”卸完妆以后，她站起身对漩涡鸣人说，“来，我带你去你的房间。”她的房间是一个很大的套间，有不止一个卧室。

漩涡鸣人站起身跟着她来到自己可能要睡上一段时间的地方，春野樱大约介绍了一下其他功能区在哪里就让他好好休息，转身准备出去，漩涡鸣人却在后面叫住了她。

“樱酱，你为什么没有把我初拥呢？是因为觉得我不够格吗？”

春野樱扶在门上的手一顿，想起刚才宇智波佐助冷冷的一句“卑贱的身份”。无论她怎样平等地对待漩涡鸣人，在别人眼中，他总是她名义上的仆人。

“鸣人，”她背对着他平静地开口，“你可能还没有看到血族大典后面的内容。血族没有灵魂，死了就是没有了，消失了，永远不存在了。无论此世过的多么痛苦都没有来世可以指望，不像你们人类。其实比起我们‘永恒的生命’，你们人类的灵魂才是真正永恒的存在。所以我们才需要戒律来约束自己，否则为了此世哪怕瞬间的快乐，血族也能做出你的认知里最疯狂的事情。”她侧过脸，碧绿的眼睛看着他，带着盈盈笑意，“我不希望你变成血族。”

那眼神看得漩涡鸣人心中一动。

“而且——”她的嘴角忽然跃起一个调皮的笑容，“你也知道佐助君是我的长亲，如果我初拥了你，他就是你的外祖了哦。”

漩涡鸣人惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“死都不要。”

春野樱哈哈笑着给他带上门。

TBC


	21. 邀约

应该还是早晨，漩涡鸣人朦胧中感觉到有人坐在自己身边，意识迷蒙了两秒，然后瞬间清醒，立刻坐起身。

春野樱穿戴整齐坐在他床边笑眯眯地看他，“早啊，鸣人。”

看到是她漩涡鸣人放松下来，抓了抓头看钟，发现现在还是早上七点，不过在教会大约也是这个时间起床，他反而对于自己没有醒来而有些羞愧。可能是昨天睡眠中过多混乱的梦的缘故，那些离别，争吵，血流成河，还有滴滴作响的仪器。“呃，抱歉，樱酱，我马上就起来了。”

春野樱笑着说：“嗯，等你洗漱好了来餐厅吃早饭吧。”说着她站起身走了出去。

漩涡鸣人开始迅速穿戴。他看到床边的椅子上放着一套黑色的类似于礼服的正装，大约是春野樱刚才过来的时候拿来的，上面搁着一张小纸条，“以后可能要穿，不过这种衣服穿着又热又不舒服，不建议日常。”他咧嘴一笑，将纸片放进礼服上半身胸前放装饰品的口袋里，然后把它挂了起来。

来到客厅时，他看到桌面上已经摆着丰盛的早饭。

就是有点过于丰盛。

他还从来没有见过烤面包片，牛奶，黄油，切成两半的咸鸭蛋，荷包蛋，麦片和大米粥等等摆在一起的场面。漩涡鸣人走过去慢慢地拉开椅子坐下，对着桌上的早餐眨了眨眼睛，问坐在对面的春野樱，“樱酱，这些都是给我准备的吗？”

春野樱喝了一口淡咖啡，点点头，“是啊。你感受一下比较喜欢哪种。哦，对了，因为我没什么味觉怕把东西做咸了，所以根据食谱上的配方都把配料减了很多。”

漩涡鸣人心头一热，道谢后随手拿起一片面包，春野樱看着平板上的早间新闻，随口说道：“你快吃吧，等你的血糖回升以后我也要开始进餐了。”

诶？

他呆了一下，一瞬间好像明白了又没明白春野樱的意思。

她要“进餐”，等他的血糖回升——她的“餐”是他吗？

想到这一点，漩涡鸣人有点紧张。他倒不是想逃避这件事情，毕竟他多少是看了春野樱给他的书的，虽然她说不会把他当做真正意义上的血仆来对待，但是以他目前的身份，提供血液是最基本的义务，否则他对春野樱来说也就没什么价值了。

春野樱看着他的脸色逐渐凝重，甚至伸手拿了一块咸鸭蛋夹在面包里准备吃，赶紧拦住他吃这种黑暗料理，“等等——你要吃面包夹咸鸭蛋？”

漩涡鸣人一回神，假装若无其事地说：“啊，嗯，以前都没见过这两样东西一起出现在桌子上过，我试试。”说着他真的一口咬了下去。春野樱眨了眨眼睛，看着他咀嚼完毕吞咽下去，问道：“你……味道怎么样？”

青年点了点头，“还行。”说着他开始喝牛奶。

春野樱感觉有点好笑，她拍了拍漩涡鸣人的肩膀，“不要紧张啦，我不是想把你当做食物，只不过作为一个血仆，你的血液里没有一点主人的气息的话会被其他血族怀疑和看不起的。稍微忍耐一下吧。”

漩涡鸣人这才放松了一点，将咬了一口的面包夹咸鸭蛋放到盘子里，开始吃正常的搭配。他边吃边开口说：“樱酱，我以为你们都是昼伏夜出，通常晚上活动，白天睡觉的呢。”

春野樱又开始滑平板，边滑边说：“本来是这样的，不过前段时间的行动弄得我现在有点时差。”

“这样啊。”

他不再说话，开始迅速地吃早餐，大约十分钟以后擦了擦嘴，端正地坐好，对春野樱说：“樱酱，我准备好了。”

春野樱抬起头，看了他一会儿，将手上的东西放下，“衬衫上面两颗扣子解开。”她说话的语气就像给他体检的医生一样，平板冷静，别无他意。但是漩涡鸣人可没办法把她当成医生，同样亲自抹除了不少异端存在的双手解开扣子的时候甚至有点颤抖。

他名义上的主人看着他的动作，她表面上淡定，心里也很尴尬。毕竟她从来没有采撷过熟识的人的血液，除了宇智波斑。

“嗯，那么——”漩涡鸣人已经微微歪过头把左边的脖颈到锁骨的部位都露了出来。他和几乎同样都是苍白无比的血族不同，皮肤显现出一种健康的小麦色。

春野樱比划了两下，最后无力地摸了摸头发，“那什么，你希望我从前面还是从后面？”

非常，非常糟糕的问题。

至今还因为对神的虔诚洁身自好甚至连自渎都没有过的漩涡鸣人碰巧能理解那语句里的歧义，脸红得快要和桌上的番茄酱一样了，他将头再扭过一点，小声说：“后面吧。”

从前面的话她得整个抱进他怀里。

春野樱嗯了一声，站起来绕到他背后，在他脖颈偏下的地方找了个合适的位置，扶住他的肩膀，露出血族的尖牙，垂下头——

漩涡鸣人觉得那是一种比蚊子叮咬强上一些的刺痛感，然而在血液开始流出的瞬间，恍惚的幻视在眼前出现，像是某种炫丽的光，在眼前闪动，他完全感知不到自己的正在失去血液，反而从那个被刺破的地方，一种奇妙的快感顺着颈神经一直延伸到脑内，让他觉得此刻有些飘忽。

不过很快这种感觉就消失了。

春野樱擦了擦嘴抹掉溢出的血液，坐回自己的位置上，漩涡鸣人被她绿色的眼睛看得一震，回过神下意识地伸手去摸自己的脖子。

完好如初。

“我已经帮你愈合了。”春野樱看到他的动作说。

漩涡鸣人默默地收回手，想到刚才被吸血时的感觉。怪不得那些被血族魅惑的人类都不会反抗，如果只是这种程度的吸血就能得到那样的快感，事后还没有什么痕迹的话，估计所有人类都不会反抗。

不过他用第三人称角度回想了一下刚才的场景：春野樱从后面拢住他的肩膀，头发落到他胸前，咬住他的脖子吮吸，自己还因为那些幻觉而露出了一种估计很猥琐的陶醉表情——他浑身一抖，幸亏是从后面。

春野樱大概看出了他多少的不自在，不再停留在这个话题上，而是轻松地开口说：“等会儿你可以随便在城堡里转转，不会有人对你不客气的。我要去跟斑修行，场面会比较血腥，你就别来了。”

漩涡鸣人本来想着自己什么血腥场面没见过，怎么可能怕这个。但是转念一想熟悉一下环境也不错就答应了。

“还有，”春野樱盯着他说，“不要私下去找佐助君。如果你一定想见他的话过几天我会安排。”

漩涡鸣人眼神一动，点头表示听命。

教会孤儿院会对里面的儿童开设各种各样的课程，后来的教会学校也是一样，除了固定的经典课程以外，他们也会学习诸如音乐鉴赏，建筑历史等等。但这些课完全都没有得到过漩涡鸣人的青睐。

走在长长的走廊里，他有点感叹当时如果好好学习了的话现在也许就能看出来这些华丽的柱子是巴洛克风格还是洛可可风格。

不过这古堡再古老华丽，他转了一上午以后也腻了，于是就到处找人看能不能问问春野樱和宇智波斑的训练场在哪里。可是血族里面有时差的毕竟是少数，这会儿灯火通明的回廊里一个人都没有，空荡荡的。

漩涡鸣人无奈地走着，想着自己要不要看到楼梯就下去，从外面观察一下这个城堡，说不定能看到类似于训练场的设施。

“你在找什么？”一个男声突兀地从背后响起，漩涡鸣人后脑一炸，转身之快差点腰间盘突出。

面上带着红痕的男人靠着墙抱胸看他。

出来之前春野樱已经抽查过了他的族内尊长认知情况，以免他认不出重要人物而尴尬。所以在看清楚男人的脸以后，漩涡鸣人虽然气恼于对方为什么故意无声无息地站在自己身后发声，为了春野樱和宇智波斑的颜面，还是尽量尊敬地说：“你好，扉间阁下。”

千手扉间站直身子几步慢慢走到他面前，漩涡鸣人平视着他，不回避也不主动开口。

春野樱跟他说过，这个人跟宇智波斑不对盘。虽然他也不是非常喜欢总是有点看不起他的那家伙，但是在他潜意识里他，宇智波斑，春野樱毕竟是一伙的，该一致对外的时候就要一致对外。

千手扉间嘴角一挑，并不是微笑，像是察觉到了什么在意的事情，“你身上有一种让人厌恶的感觉，虽然你的主人费心掩盖，但还是有那股教会残骸的臭味。”

漩涡鸣人咧嘴笑：“嘛，没办法，我是教会出身嘛。”他毫不在意地抓抓头发，并不对自己曾经的身份讳莫如深。

千手扉间看他这副百无禁忌的样子，也不再就他的气味多加评论，而是公事一样地开口说：“我希望你给你的主人带个讯息，三天以后的夜间十二点，邀请她一叙。”他用的是非常正式优雅的复杂词汇，漩涡鸣人听得眉心直跳。

“三天后的半夜，你想找樱酱喝茶聊天，是这个意思吗？”

“……是这个意思。”千手扉间无语地点头。

漩涡鸣人应了一声，“我知道了，话我会带给她。她怎么决定就不是我的事了。那么我还有事，就先走了，扉间阁下。”说完他向千手扉间鞠了一躬，越过他向走廊后段前进。

擦肩而过的时候，那股让人不悦的气息再次充盈了这位尊长的鼻腔。

春野樱坐在墙边等着身上的伤口复原，宇智波斑摘下手套，脸上也有一处伤口在滋滋冒烟。现在小姑娘也能极少地伤到他一点了。

她看着宇智波斑的袖子，想到他总是不知道从哪里掏出来的银刀，“斑，我其实想问你为什么会用银刀做武器，感觉像挑衅一样。”毕竟银器是可以伤害血族的存在，血族用银刀就像猪排挥舞刀叉捅死人类一样讽刺。

宇智波斑挑了挑眉：“就是挑衅。”

春野樱笑起来，自己的准伴侣在某些方面真的很气人，但是没办法，再气也打不过。残缺的肢体都长全了，她站起来扭了扭胳膊，宇智波斑看着她，忽然问道：“对于仪式，你有什么要求吗？”

春野樱一下没反应过来，“什么仪式？”

宇智波斑耐心地解释：“成为伴侣之后的仪式，相当于人类的婚礼。你有什么希望的要素吗？”

“哦，那个啊。”她左手抱胸，右手食指抵着嘴唇。“其实我小的时候想在海边的悬崖上举行婚礼，黎明第一缕阳光出现的时候接吻，下面就是掉下去就会粉身碎骨的万丈深渊。”她眨了一下一边眼睛，“是不是很幼稚啊。”

宇智波斑摇头表示不觉得幼稚，甚至挺符合他的审美。

“现在的话我其实没什么要求了。”春野樱自然地回答，“都可以，你安排吧。”虽然是自己的仪式，但是她着实不是会安排这种大场面的人，以免到时候弄得不伦不类给宇智波斑丢脸，还不如全权交给他，反正她相信他肯定会安排得非常有排面。

“唔。”宇智波斑摸着下巴若有所思，“那我们去梵蒂冈举行仪式好了。”

春野樱简直怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题：“斑，你、你说的是我想的那个梵蒂冈吗？教皇所在的梵蒂冈？”

宇智波斑点头。

春野樱抚额无奈地说：“斑，你用银制刀具做武器什么的也就算了，表示挑衅也未必就一定要去梵蒂冈举行仪式啊，我可不想一边走红毯一边还要提防着埋伏的圣徒。”

走红毯，宇智波斑暗暗把她提到的关键词记下，然后解释说：“不是梵蒂冈城，是梵蒂冈的地下宫殿。”

春野樱这才想起来，梵蒂冈地下很深的地方确实有一座血族的地宫，她还没有去过，因为以前他们还在旅行的时候她还太稚嫩，难以承受梵蒂冈城的神圣压力。

说来也讽刺，地面上是人类奉为最光明的所在，地下却是血族黑暗世界的一部分。

“那个地方啊，我们可以去吗。”春野樱担忧地问，“不像是很容易得到许可的存在啊。”

宇智波斑微笑了一下，“不用担心。那处地宫是我的。”

“……”春野樱认为自己作为血族中血统高贵的一支，不应该经常大惊小怪，可是宇智波斑就是有这种让人震惊的能力。她觉得如果是在人类社会的话他应该专门去给一些新闻编辑吸引眼球的标题，比如“震惊——血族世纪婚礼将驾临梵蒂冈”。

“斑。”

“怎么了？”

“我们成为伴侣以后我能拿到你所拥有的所有房产的清单吗？”

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，“你现在就可以。”

春野樱笑着摆摆手，“算了，我慢慢了解吧，免得我的心脏被吓得重新跳起来。”

春野樱回到自己的住处的时候漩涡鸣人已经回来了，看到春野樱回来，就从沙发上站起来笑着说：“樱酱，你回来了啊。”

春野樱揉了揉胳膊，“嗯，今天怎么样？”

漩涡鸣人耸耸肩，“这城堡太大了，我觉得可能还要熟悉几天。”

她笑了几声，“实话跟你说，我到现在也并不是很熟悉这座城堡的结构，你能认得比我熟的话那就太好了。我先去洗个澡。”她正想到自己的房间去拿衣服，漩涡鸣人叫住了她。春野樱疑惑地回过头。

他认真地说：“今天我遇到了扉间阁下，他说邀请你三天以后夜里十二点聊聊。”

春野樱不置可否地点了点头，“我知道了。”

TBC


	22. 密谈

古堡高处的钟楼里，雕刻着华丽纹路的铜钟旁并没有敲钟人，但是巨大的铜钟却在午夜来临的时候自行发出低沉幽远的轰鸣声，在广阔无人的领域上回响，惊起周围丛林中栖息于暗夜中的飞鸟。

春野樱在城堡永远灯火通明的回廊上无声无息地走过，去赴一场只将邀请函递到她手上的会面。这件事情她并没有告知宇智波斑，她了解那个人，他是不会让自己去见一个他都不想打招呼的家伙的。这不是她任性，春野樱明白自己不可能永远呆在宇智波斑的羽翼下，有时候她必须学会去面对这个对日行者并不友善的世界。

主要原因还是她相信千手扉间不可能在亲王领域内造次。

推门走进那间会客室的时候，她很快就看到了站在窗户旁边的人。他没有端着酒杯或者摆一个什么优雅帅气的姿势，只是简单地站在那里，就像普通的人类男人站在那儿等公交车的样子。比起她所见过的那些华丽的古董一样的血族，他更像放在角落里落满尘埃但锋利未减的刀。

“扉间阁下。”她微微躬身以示礼节，千手扉间转过脸来看她，点点头算是回礼，伸手示意她在沙发上坐。

春野樱坐下后他也在她对面的沙发上落座。当他的两只手搭到沙发的扶手上时，她觉得他整个人的气场一变，不再是刚才淡淡的随意的感觉，而是充满了压迫感，仿佛在审讯她一样。

春野樱不动声色地向后靠了靠，摆出一个闲适的姿态巧妙地回避他的锋芒。就算不告诉宇智波斑，她也不可能在这种场合给他丢脸。

千手扉间嘴角一动似乎是笑了一下，首先开口说：“你很不错，配得上宇智波的名号。”

春野樱表露出谦逊的一笑，“谢谢。既然担了此名，我自然不能辱没了宇智波的荣耀。”都是套话，宇智波在她心里可没有什么特殊地位，特殊的只是宇智波斑而已。

千手扉间对她的回答不置可否，似乎也只是客气而已，春野樱正暗自揣度他什么时候才切入正题，男人就不期然说道：“你看起来并不完全像个血族，我能知道你成为血族的经历吗？”

春野樱露出一个困惑的神情：“我以为每一个子嗣的初拥过程都会被登记在案，尊长级别的您应该是有权限查看的吧？”

“那只是文档，我想知道的是，你的经历。”他淡淡地回答，红色的眼睛紧紧盯着她，“你的长亲和监护人都不是遵守规矩的存在，这中间难免有什么没有‘登记在案’的事情。”他将那几个字咬得很重，明晃晃的暗示。

春野樱仍然保持着得体的笑容，“扉间阁下，希望您相信档案上的记录就是我的经历，我再跟您说一遍也还是那个版本。”

说到现在，她心里已经明白千手扉间叫她过来大概是想抓住宇智波斑的什么痛脚，不过从她这里入手的话他可是什么都得不到的。她静静地坐着，等着对方意识到这一点然后让她回去。

千手扉间却并没有像她想的那样做。他苍白的食指在沙发扶手上敲打，她看不出来是什么旋律，或许只是他随意的一敲而已。

“你知道泉奈吗？”

忽然而来的问题让春野樱睫毛一动，点点头轻描淡写地说：“知道。斑除了佐助君以外唯一的子嗣。”

千手扉间转头看着窗户，这里没有被厚重的帷幔覆盖，天色黑沉但还有一点暗蓝的夜光，“他是日行者。”

“我知道。”春野樱继续说。

千手扉间不明所以地摇了摇头，“你知道他是日行者，斑应该也跟你说过他是怎么死的。但是你知道为什么——数千年来他的身边一直出现日行者吗？”

她一愣，确实没想过这个问题。目前已知的日行者多多少少都跟宇智波斑有些关系，如果说是巧合的话，即使对于生命漫长的血族来说仍然是了不得的几率。她很快将自己的意外收敛起来，但仍然被对面耳聪目明的尊长收入眼底。

“我一直怀疑，斑在有目的地寻找和收纳日行者。”他微抬下颌，完全一副上位者的姿态，“我还无法明白他的方法，但是目前这是可能性非常大的解释。”

春野樱无所谓地说：“这有什么奇怪的，恕我直言，扉间阁下如果知道这种尚不清楚是不是真的存在的方法的话，不会去到处寻找日行者吗？”她这话说的直接甚至冒犯，但其中不乏真意。日行能力是每一个血族都想占为己有的天赋，她不相信千手扉间能说出个不字。

男人看了她半晌，眼中一直以来的轻慢倨傲终于褪下去了一点，“你说的没错，如果是我的话，我一样会去找。”

春野樱露出了早知如此的眼神。

“也许我的手段会比他更直接，而不会拐弯抹角，暗刀杀人。”他悠悠地说着，状似不经意地看着春野樱的脸色，“你觉得他为什么要和你结成伴侣？明明呆在陛下的领域已经足够保全你，这么多年可从来没人动的了舍脂大人。”

春野樱眼神一动，没有说话。

“他不过是想把日行者都掌控在手中罢了。有朝一日如果他知道了获得日行能力的方法，你觉得是血族千年的欲望大还是跟你几年的交情大？”千手扉间的声音不大，却着实压住了她的声音。春野樱心里有个坚定的声音说宇智波斑不会，但是她不想像个孩子一样无根无据地说出口。

“那你跟我说这些有什么目的呢？”他一再暗示宇智波斑的险恶用心，隐隐的不悦让春野樱不再保持良好的态度，直白地问。

“老实说，我对于日行者的存在已经研究了有一段时间了，我知道一定有方法能实现天赋转换。宇智波斑并非安于无为的存在，我不希望他再获得日行能力，对血族目前的稳定态势造成不良影响。”他说得无欲无求，好像真的只是单纯不希望忌惮的人获得更强的能力而已。“所以希望你在他面前有所保留，不要因为某种东西，把自己搭进去。”

春野樱平静地看着他的眼睛，两人都保持着沉默，谁也不试图说服谁。半晌春野樱站起来，“扉间阁下，感谢您告知我这一切，也请恕我并不能完全相信，斑于我而言非同一般，无论如何我都选择相信他。”

说完她行了个礼向门外走。

千手扉间冷冷的声音从背后传来：“如果他要你的命呢？”

春野樱的手停在门把手上，铜制的金黄圆柄倒映着她微微扭曲的脸，千手扉间听到她似乎低低笑了一声，十九岁的少女岁数连他的零头都不到，这一笑却好像参透了命运背后的秘辛一样洒然。

“那便只当还给他。”

宇智波斑进入那个和宇智波佐助以及春野樱一起面见亲王的房间时，对方似乎也早已经在那里等他了。

因陀罗看着记在他名下的子嗣走过来坐下，轻笑一声说：“斑，这两个月我们见面的次数比上个五百年还要多了吧。”

宇智波斑靠在椅背上不轻不重地嗯了一声，并没有延伸这个话题的意思。

因陀罗并不在意他的态度，对于他们来说没有什么需要好好培养的关系，时间会证明一切。

“这次叫你过来是因为领域外围出现了教会的踪迹。”直接跳过了寒暄的步骤，因陀罗的表情变得有些严厉，听到他说教会，宇智波斑抬起头，看向他的眼睛。

“目前还不知道他们是否有什么动作，但是你们一带着漩涡鸣人回来那边就有出现了状况，加上樱的身份，斑，我恐怕你们的婚约会遇到阻碍。”

宇智波斑坐姿都没变，脸上的表情也仍然是云淡风轻，并不把他说的当回事：“我申请了，你同意了，剩下的事情跟他们无关。”

因陀罗微微颔首，“我也不希望这种情况发生，所以我会在四天后宣布你们结为伴侣以免夜长梦多，在此期间我希望你去做件事情。”

“什么？”

“去边境一趟，探访教会的目的，必要的话杀了那边的领导者。”他说得随意，似乎并没有表示夺取某人性命的意思。人类对他们来说本来就不值一顾，更别说是令他们厌恶的神职人员的命。

宇智波斑眼神一动，冷着声音开口：“这件事至少要等我和樱成为伴侣之后才能去做。”

因陀罗皱眉：“我能得到的消息，其他各族不久也都能知道，只有你这个时候去，尽到你的责任才能尽量减少他们反对的理由。我自然会保护好樱——”

宇智波斑冷冷地站起身，面对血族最强亲王露出了一个类似于嘲讽的表情：“那时候你也对我说会保护好泉奈。”

因陀罗叹了口气，“斑，你知道那是意外。我是你的长亲，该相信我的时候就要相信我。”远东之领的主人从来不对他的伴侣以外的人如此温言，但他知道当初泉奈的死亡对宇智波斑来说是每到阴天下雨仍会痛痒的伤疤，再加上无论如何那件悲剧他都有不可推卸的责任，所以不得不接受自己的子嗣长久的疏离。

站在他对面的男人掸了掸衣服上不存在的灰尘，收敛了刚才略为不善的语气，平静但不容置疑地说：“这一次，我不会再相信任何人。”说完他就转身离开。

因陀罗一个人在空旷的大厅里坐了很久，想着五百年前的事情。

当初宇智波斑抱着重伤的舍脂从战场回来，他立刻开始治疗自己的伴侣，等她一切平稳下来才发现子嗣一言不发地站在旁边。

‘斑，这次辛苦你了。’因陀罗当时因为失血而非常疲劳，靠在舍脂床边，‘泉奈前几天突破了我的防卫离开了领地，你和他汇合了吗？’

那时候他虽然也因为泉奈的擅自离开而担忧，但是因为有斑在东普鲁士前线，也并不是非常忧心。最多派人将他押解回来，好好看管。

‘他死了。’

因陀罗至今仍然记得宇智波斑当时的表情。他的脸生硬冰冷得像白色大理石的雕像，眼睛完全失去了光彩，那样看着他，如同深渊的凝视，说完这句话后嘴唇紧抿，再不开口。

然后他流下泪来。只不过和人类不一样，他眼中淌下的是灼灼的血。

后来他们很快就知道了泉奈为什么执意要去找自己的长亲。宇智波斑几乎是闯进了千手的族地，如果不是因陀罗的喝止和千手柱间的请求，他一定会在那时杀了怂恿泉奈的千手扉间。

东普鲁士死的族人太多了，他们不能再无谓地失去任何一位尊长。

随后的五百多年，宇智波斑就再也没有回到远东之领，直到那位小姑娘出现。

因陀罗靠在松软的椅背上闭上眼睛。他和舍脂没有子嗣，所以并不能真正体会宇智波斑的痛苦，应该说整个密党也没有多少长亲与自己的子嗣有如斯深刻的羁绊。

春野樱坐在床上抱着膝盖，看着自己白皙的脚趾。

敲门声响起的时候她愣了一下。漩涡鸣人总是会一边喊“樱酱樱酱”一边敲门，这个时间谁会来找她？

“樱，是我。”低沉的声音让她一下就辨别出是她的准伴侣。赶紧整了整自己的衣服下床开门。

看到春野樱并非休息的穿着，宇智波斑挑了挑眉，“你刚才出门了吗？”

春野樱含含糊糊地回答：“算是吧……找我有事吗？”

宇智波斑看了似乎有点心事的女孩一会儿，伸出手递到她面前：“愿意出去散步吗？”

凌晨三点，在城堡外面空旷的山坡上散步，尽管星辰满天，春野樱还是实在是觉得怪异又无趣。不过因为陪着她的人是宇智波斑，所以总体而言心情还算平静。

“樱，四天以后，因陀罗会宣布我们结为伴侣。”宇智波斑牵着她的手说。

春野樱晃了晃被他牵着的手，他的手很大，完全将她的包拢其中，“这样啊……”

宇智波斑侧头看了她一眼，“虽然时间很紧，但是后续的事情我都会安排好，你不用担心。”他总是像对待孩子一样对待她，虽然给予她严格的锻炼，但从来没有真正让她面对残酷的风雨。

春野樱抿了抿嘴唇，松开了握着他的手。

宇智波斑走了一步，因为她松手的缘故停下了脚步，转头看她，“怎么了？”

女孩深呼吸了一会儿，终于鼓足勇气看着宇智波斑的脸，“斑，你曾经说过伴侣之间并不是肤浅的爱情，但是我明白我在一些地方仍然是肤浅的人类——对不起。”她看着宇智波斑似乎永远都不会产生巨大波动的脸，心里有点苦涩。

自从接受了自己的命运，她就一直努力想要成为他希望的一个合格的血族贵族，然而有些东西总是在时时提醒她她甩不脱的人类本性，救了漩涡鸣人给自己和他带来麻烦也好，发现自己从内心爱慕他也好。

千手扉间的话并没有让她对宇智波斑的爱慕和信任产生动摇，但是本来她决定不去追究的问题再次横贯到心头——他如此维护她，是不是为了弥补当初没有保护好同为日行者的泉奈的遗憾？

这心情她无法忽略，无法放开，那焦灼甚至比饥饿更加折磨她的心肺，所以只能在他面前将自己的心迹剖个明白。

宇智波斑看着她，等她说下去。

“你可以笑我肤浅，但我仍然希望我们的伴侣关系能够建立在爱情之上，哪怕并不多。”她握住拳头，喉咙颤动，接下来吐出的每一个字都是声调低沉，发音诡谲的深渊语，意味着这是她作为血族郑重其事的宣告，不为人类所知的密谈：“我的尊长，我的监护者，我所爱慕的您，请问您是否对我有爱情？”

TBC


	23. 圣痕

宇智波斑久久不回答，只是定定地看着春野樱的眼睛。她一时冲动产生的勇气在长时间安静的空气中逐渐冷凝下来，心脏慢慢被细绳悬起，她终于率先移开了视线。

让宇智波斑回答这个问题，是不可能得到她想要的回答的吧。春野樱有些失望，也自嘲地想。

她本不应该有这些妄想的。宇智波斑跟她没有什么牢不可破的关系，她的身份曝光以后把她带回来留在因陀罗这里就已经仁至义尽，现在愿意跟她成为伴侣让她多少能够自由一些都是额外的庇护了。她应当感恩戴德地接受这一切，不要多想，不要多问，稀里糊涂地把日子过下去才好。毕竟成为伴侣意味着她得到除了他的爱情以外，她所向往的所有东西。

春野樱低头用前脚碾着地上肥硕的青草叶片，绿色的汁液沾染到她浅色的鞋面前端，慢慢晕染成一片难看的污渍，像她此刻的心情一样。

她知道自己过于自私而且贪婪，她可以接受永远没结果，站在适当的距离遥遥相望，对外称宇智波斑为监护者，保持这样带领与跟进的关系。但是当命运推了他们一步时，她开始希望得到名为“伴侣”的全部。

宇智波斑仍然没有说话，春野樱在心里揣测他的心情，想着他是不是出于对她一些非爱情的呵护而不忍心说出太残忍的话。

她决定给彼此留一点余地。

“其实我觉得呆在陛下这里也没有问题。”她勉强笑了几声，干巴巴的，“如果我所说的话让你觉得困扰而需要重新考虑伴侣的事情的话也可以……”

“也并没有觉得困扰。”宇智波斑平静的声音从她头顶传来。春野樱的头垂得更低，难过于自己鼓足勇气才说出来的话似乎对他来说并不是什么大事，一厢情愿是很伤人的结局。

“首先，我不得不对你说，我对你很失望。”他的声音有点严厉，只有她没有保质保量地完成他布置的任务时他才会用这样的语气跟她说话。春野樱不说话，等着他将自己的绮思一脚踩碎。

“我跟你说过很多次了，决定成为伴侣不是随便的事情，我不希望你以后再说出关于不想跟我成为伴侣的话。”宇智波斑看着低头听训一样的女孩，忽然就对她这样看似不反对实则是非暴力不合作的态度有些不悦，“樱，抬头看着我。”

她的肩膀微微一颤，慢慢抬起头看他。她竟然并没有哭，只是抿着唇，一副忍耐着什么心情的模样。宇智波斑想着自己的教育也许在某方面还是失败的，春野樱始终没有成为一个放任自己的欲望的人，索取失败以后她永远都想着如何体面地松手。

但没办法，毕竟是他的小姑娘，如何苛责也只能慢慢引导。

“还有——”他的目光忽然不再聚焦在她身上，而是越过她的肩膀，投向远处漆黑的山峦，“——你不用拿自己跟泉奈作比较，即使他仍然在，也不影响我要保护你的决定。”

春野樱看着他坚硬的下颌，心情逐渐平静下来。本来她已经做好了宇智波斑因为不接受她的爱慕而结束准伴侣关系的结局，也想过他承认她只是弥补泉奈在他心中的遗憾的替代品，但是宇智波斑已经给出了对她而言最温柔的答案。

泉奈是泉奈，她是她。

春野樱弯了弯嘴角，“斑，你这就是四两拨千斤。”他并没有回答自己的问题。不过她决定还是不要去求一个明确的答案了，能让他说出这些已是不易。

然而宇智波斑整个人的气场竟然好像迟滞了一下，酝酿了一会儿说：“我不回答，是因为我不能坚决地说不。”

春野樱呆愣半晌，头顶的星辰似乎停止了转动，风也不再吹过这片山坡。她的心脏并不跳动，此刻却被血液以外的东西盈满。春野樱觉得自己永远会记得这一刻，他说他不能坚决地说不爱她。

她终于还是释然地笑了，主动伸出手拉住宇智波斑垂在身边的大手，“已经够了，斑。”

让一个千年血族在爱情面前犹豫，已经够了。

随后宇智波斑跟春野樱说了教会踪迹的事情，她皱眉问道：“我记得领域周围应当是有结界的，他们就算知道陛下的领域核心在这片土地上应该也找不到才对吧。”

宇智波斑颔首：“确实。但就目前的情况来看，他们是在目的明确地行进，不排除他们用了某种方法找到远东之城的可能性。”

亲王统领着某一片土地上所有的血族，但领地跟人类的地方划分是重合的，就像他们知道梵蒂冈是教皇的居所一样，教会也知道哪片地域隐藏着浓烈的黑暗气息，但是他们本来应该永远找不到隐藏在时空角落里的这座城堡。

恰巧在这种时候……

春野樱看着城堡那里自己和漩涡鸣人的房间陷入了沉思。

回去以后春野樱想了一会儿教会的找到这里的可能性和大体的原因，但到最后也没什么头绪。无奈就平躺在床上准备入睡。

她再次来到梦境。

滴答滴答的声音在周围规律地响，她向四周看去，全都是精密冰冷的仪器，隐约发亮的巨大管状装置里面漂浮着一个个人形，看不真切。春野樱一步一步向前走，黑暗逐渐褪去，喊杀声由远及近，终于如雷贯耳。

刺眼的光芒中她看到一个人背光站着，身上逐渐剥落下来一层皮，如同虫蜕，巨大洁白的翅膀从新生的皮肤后面伸出，圣洁的羽毛在空气中飘动。但她的心里逐渐被悲痛盈满，明明是新生一样的场景，她却想去拉住他，张开嘴又不知道呼唤什么。

那个人慢慢转过身，她看到那双湛蓝的眼睛——

春野樱猛地醒来，瞳孔急剧收缩，梦里的场景在不断回放，蜕皮、翅膀、刺眼的白光——

她立刻从床上下来，衣服都没换就粗暴地出门然后推开了隔壁漩涡鸣人的房间。

现在才五点多，漩涡鸣人被巨大的开门声惊醒，一睁眼就看到苍白的女孩带着奇异的表情站在门口，他吓了一跳，坐起来问道：“怎么了樱酱？”

春野樱一言不发，她走到漩涡鸣人床边，握住他的一只手，自己用一根手指聚上锋利的魔力，平着削开他手背上指甲盖大小的一层皮。

漩涡鸣人吃痛，不过并没有反抗。血液从创口流出，春野樱切开自己的手指，将血族的血液滴上去，那伤口便以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。

皮肤组织在迅速修复，很快覆盖了小小的一片血肉，新生的皮肤显现出跟旁边不一样的浅色。

然而皮肤痊愈的瞬间，一层深色唰一下盖了上去，使那片颜色跟旁边变得一模一样。

春野樱松开他的手后退了两步，甚至看起来有一点踉跄的感觉。

漩涡鸣人疑惑地看着她，摸了摸自己的手背，“樱酱你怎么——”他的话一下梗在喉咙里，一个想法闪电一样出现在脑子里，他的脸瞬间脱干净了血色。

春野樱闭了闭眼睛，“你发现了吧？”她轻声说。

刚才违背常理地覆盖上新生的皮肤的东西。

“鸣人，你不是没有圣痕，而是，你的全身皮肤都覆盖着圣痕。”

漩涡鸣人坐在会客室的沙发上，他的主人正在和她的前监护者讨论对策。

“因为鸣人的特殊身份，所以身上有强烈的神圣气息也没什么奇怪，没想到这种气息就来自于他身上的圣痕。”春野樱揉捏着眉心。从梦里醒来以后她就觉得非常疲倦，甚至少见地感到一点饥饿。

宇智波斑打量着漩涡鸣人，明白了自己当初在他身上感受到的奇怪气息的来源。他思考了一会儿问春野樱：“你是怎么发现的？”

春野樱顿了一下，“这也是件奇怪的事情。我做了个梦，梦里的一些要素让我想到了这种可能性，所以我就去验证了一下。果然如此。”

听到她说又做梦了，宇智波斑看了她一眼，不过当务之急不是这件事。“那么看来是他身上的圣痕给了教会定点。”

漩涡鸣人心里一紧，明白自己大概给这里的血族带来了麻烦。

春野樱自然看出了他的紧张，安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，继续跟宇智波斑说：“斑，有什么办法？——别跟我说要杀了鸣人。”在他开口之前她就杜绝了某种可能。

漩涡鸣人看着维护他的春野樱，心里酸涩而且温暖，说不出话来。

宇智波斑斜了她一眼，“杀了他也没什么用，这种程度的圣痕离体反而会在这里留存很长时间。总而言之现在要让他到一个足以覆盖他身上圣痕气息的地方去，然后重置领地结界。”

春野樱脑子里飞速过着能够覆盖全身圣痕气息的所在。

“梵蒂冈。”她得出结论。

宇智波斑颔首。

“这样的话，我立刻带鸣人去梵蒂冈。斑，你会在这里协助因陀罗陛下修复领地结界吧？”重设笼罩整个远东之城的结界是非常浩大的工程，漩涡鸣人就像一个投入巨大肥皂泡的石子，整个肥皂泡已经因为他的进入摇摇欲坠，只有让尽可能多的强大血族参与才能达成最快的重置速度。

宇智波斑断然拒绝：“你绝对不能离开我身边。”别说他们还没有成为伴侣，即使已经成为伴侣，也不知道有多少人在盯着她这个稚嫩的日行者。

春野樱看着他，“斑，让鸣人一个人去也等于送死。我们当然会以最秘密的方式离开，没人会想到我敢离开远东之领的。”她不能把漩涡鸣人交给血族里的任何一人，而且普通血族也根本无法接近梵蒂冈。他一个人的话也很快就会被教会发现，到时候不知道会被怎么样。

宇智波斑否决的表情仍然没变。

春野樱走到他身边握住他的手，翠色的眼睛看着他深不可测的黑眸，“相信我。”她慢而坚定地说：“我不会像泉奈一样离开你的，我在梵蒂冈地宫等你。”

漩涡鸣人站了起来，第一次在这次关于他的交谈中开口，“樱酱，你离开这里太危险了。我可以自己前往梵蒂冈。”

春野樱摇头：“没有我在你身边以主人的身份掩盖，你的气息会比现在更显著，估计走出远东之领就会被立刻发现。”

“可是——”他脸上仍然和宇智波斑一样不赞同。

“别说了，鸣人。”春野樱示意这件事没有商量的余地，她冷静地说：“我们现在离开，无论是教会还是血族内部都只会措手不及，也根本没有人会想到我们敢去梵蒂冈。等所有人都知道是你的原因暴露了远东之城的位置我们才真的是寸步难行。”

宇智波斑微眯眼睛考虑其他方式。但他的亲信都留在自己已经许久不回的领地上，目前远东之领确实没有什么能让他信任的族人，而且春野樱说的是对的，现在是他们掌握了先机，现下各领尊长几乎都集中在远东，只要看好这座城，外面几乎没有能完全压制春野樱的力量，解决漩涡鸣人事情的最佳时机就在此刻。

虽然嘴上说不会帮助因陀罗，但是宇智波斑也没想过在这个时候不管不顾地离开。最佳方法就是按照春野樱说的去做。

春野樱是他一手培养出来的优秀血裔，他知道她能力卓越，但是要让她带着那个圣地的炸弹独自前往梵蒂冈，对他来说要承受不敢细想的风险。

他沉默良久，终于反手握住春野樱的手放在自己的心脏处按了按。“血族的承诺是很重的东西，这次我相信你，别失约，樱。”他不是个容易被说服的人，但是春野樱用事实证明了自己的正确。

女孩看着他，郑重地点头。

达成一致以后春野樱几乎立刻就带着漩涡鸣人出发了，宇智波斑把他拉风的越野车借给了她，不过这次出去之前他给车外加了光学迷彩的魔力，正常情况下不会被别人看到。

春野樱坐在副驾驶座上，脖子一侧还在隐隐作痛。

她离开城堡之前与宇智波斑互相吸食了血液。他说这样的话就能在一定时间内更容易找到她的行踪。

这本来是件对他们来说暧昧又色气的事情，但是时间紧迫，进行得十分潦草，只是交颈互相咬了一口，然后吸进对方的血液而已。

那个奇怪的梦让她现在仍然十分疲倦，补充了一部分血液以后就让漩涡鸣人开车。这个时代到处都是眼睛，他们不能选择公共交通方式，比如飞机，所以只能自己开车过去。

她微眯着眼睛，看着漩涡鸣人在后视镜里的湛蓝认真的眼。发现她在看自己，青年咧嘴笑：“樱酱休息一会儿吧，我知道你累了。”

春野樱摇了摇头。这件事情进行得紧急，他们只想着怎么尽快解决，但其实他满身的圣痕本来其实是个非常不可思议，甚至不可能发生的事情，所以当初连宇智波斑都没有发现。

圣痕来自于所谓的“祝福”，通常在圣徒遭遇巨大的精神伤痛或者身体创伤濒临崩溃的时候出现，比如经历亲近人的惨死，亲眼目睹内心最恐惧的场景，从生死边缘回转等等。圣痕意味着他们遭受痛苦后的精神升华，超脱凡世，能够以更“纯洁忠诚”的心境为神服务，其中蕴含着巨大的力量。

一般来说都是一小片类似纹身的痕迹，那已经代表着足以摧毁一个普通人的痛苦。但漩涡鸣人浑身都布满了圣痕。

他经历了多少次濒死和崩溃的经历？

春野樱紧抿双唇。这种情况不可能是他自己生成，肯定是外界强加到他身上的，十有八九是他说过的那次只有他活下来的实验。

将这样规模的圣痕活生生刻到他身上，春野樱不敢想他是怎么活下来还能这样笑出来。然而教会炼出漩涡鸣人这把刀，却真的把他物化了一样，不把他当人看。

绝对不会把他交还给教会的。

春野樱在心里斩钉截铁地想。

为了保持良好的体力，她最终还是听了漩涡鸣人的话，将椅背放下来躺好睡觉。她很怕再做那种奇怪的梦，好在这次进入的是普通的无梦睡眠，到处都是带来安全感的黑色。

接下来的几天两人轮流开车，不过漩涡鸣人的精神一直比春野樱好，他开的时间比较长，大多数时候春野樱都一直睡着。

离开远东之领的前三天都算风平浪静，春野樱心里庆幸决定做得早，最多还有两天就能进入梵蒂冈境内。第四天，她开车开到凌晨，跟漩涡鸣人换了位置开始睡觉。这几天她都没有做梦，睡得很普通，直到漩涡鸣人轻声叫她。

“樱酱？樱酱？”

春野樱一下就睁开眼，发现车不知道什么时候停了。他们停在荒凉的郊外，连路灯都没有的野路，她向车窗外看去，顿时脑子一阵空白。

大约一百米远的地方，夜色下站着一片黑压压的人影，幽灵一样，显然已在这里等候了很久。

TBC


	24. 我来接你了

春野樱离开远东之领的同时宇智波斑就去见了因陀罗，将漩涡鸣人的事陈述一番，并说明两人已经出发前往梵蒂冈。

因陀罗一开始同样有些惊愕，他也没有见过浑身都是圣痕以至于盖住了原本皮肤的圣徒。这次宇智波斑带着日行者回来并且进行伴侣申请这两件事情实在是过于轰动，以至于根本没有人把目光放在被春野樱遮掩了气息的新血仆漩涡鸣人身上。

听到两人已经定好了行动方式，他的子嗣只是过来通知他一声，因陀罗淡淡地瞥了他一眼：“你们两个倒已经商量好了。斑，你说不相信我，却相信她么。”

宇智波斑面无表情：“她会是我的伴侣，也将是将来我唯一完全信任的人。”尽管心里仍然挂念不知身在何处的小姑娘，他嘴上还是表现得十分自信。

因陀罗见他这样便也不再多说，手在空中挥动了一下，黑色的烟尘嗖地飞出窗户，“我会立刻通知各位尊长重置领地结界。”

“还有，希望你提前公布我和樱成为伴侣。”宇智波斑继续说。因陀罗点点头，“确实，最好在那些人觉察出你们跟教会的这次行动的关系之前解决这件事情。后天，我会在尊长集会的时候宣布。”

这个关头想必也没有人有闲心关心宇智波斑的和春野樱的结合了。

第三天远东亲王和自己的子嗣一起出现在礼堂前方。宇智波斑看到千手扉间站在千手柱间右侧，而不再是侧后方，眉头微微皱了一下。不过还是不动声色地跟着因陀罗一起走到礼堂中央。

“感谢各位能在这个时刻帮助远东之领度过难关。”因陀罗先是客套了一句，下面来自其他领地的尊长和亲王都矜持地轻轻颔首。密党内部的团结程度相当高，虽然平时少有来往，但是任何一领有困难其他族人都不会在能够帮助的时候坐视不理。

这是责任。

“在重置结界之前，我有件事情要宣布，关于我的子嗣和他的准伴侣宇智波樱，因为时间紧迫，不会再安排额外的典礼，我只以亲王身份，同意他们的申请。在场的各位有什么异议吗？”他黑色的眼睛扫视着下面所有的血族。

对于一名尊长来说，这种口头宣布也未免太过潦草，轻微的议论声响起，大多数族人都难以置信宇智波斑竟然能接受这种形式。但他们的话题中心人物只是漫不经心地站着，似乎并不对刚刚下达的决定有什么特殊的感受。

各位尊长和亲王看他的眼神都很微妙。他们显然不觉得因陀罗会这么敷衍自己的子嗣，这肯定是宇智波斑自己要求的结果，目的就是趁着这个时机尽快和那个小女孩得到深渊的承认。

他竟然这么重视那个日行者小姑娘么。他们在心里想。

“我有异议。”一个声音压倒了礼堂中的嗡嗡声，所有人都向发声的人看去，这个竟然敢反对最强亲王和东普鲁士恶魔的族人。

千手扉间淡定地从人群中走出，连他的族兄千手柱间都震惊地看着他，甚至忘了伸手去拉一下。

因陀罗眯了眯眼睛，不动声色地问：“扉间，说出你的异议。”

千手扉间一眼都没看眼神冰冷的宇智波斑，从袖管中抽出一条细长的羊皮纸管，慢慢打开，“我这里有一份资料，斑阁下，你向亲王报备的是2013年9月13日凌晨两点左右，宇智波佐助将宇智波樱初拥为子嗣。但是我在该城的线人给了我一份当时的记录，宇智波佐助在三点左右出现在城市外围，状态很差。”

羊皮纸从他手上飘起，飘向因陀罗，被他在半空中接住展开。

“这份材料的真实性陛下自然可以派人再去调查。我只是想问，为什么漫长的初拥仪式，佐助这么快就完成了？最开始的血液交换就不止这么长时间吧？”

宇智波斑面色不动，心里却想着当时跌跌撞撞跑出去的宇智波佐助竟然连自己被盯上了都不知道。在别人的领地上出现一个有破戒倾向的血族被警惕跟踪是很正常的事情，他已经差不多肯定千手扉间的那份资料是真的。

“而且佐助也并没有得到亲王所认定的有权培养子嗣的标准，斑阁下，恕我直言，我认为他也不足以完成初拥仪式。那么我有理由怀疑，是你接替他完成了仪式，甚至——”他眼神严厉，语带谴责地说：“——包括交换血液的阶段。”

礼堂里面顿时一片哗然，千手扉间暗示宇智波斑犯下的与子嗣成为伴侣乃是血族内部决不能接受的禁忌之罪。

宇智波斑没有说话，因陀罗当然不能放任自己的子嗣被污蔑，他走上前一步，巨大的威压立时笼罩在整个礼堂血族们的心口，除了各位其他领地的亲王，所有族人都不能抑制地颔首甚至弯下腰不能直视他，“扉间，斑是我的孩子，如果你没有证据肆意污蔑他，我决不能容忍。”

千手扉间顶着巨大的压力，咬着牙开口：“陛下，我确实还没有十足的证据，但就时间来看，就算斑阁下不完全是樱的长亲，也很有可能接替了一部分的血液交换部分。您自然可以验证这两个人的亲缘关系。”

所有人都狐疑地看着礼堂中央不动如山的宇智波斑，他丝毫没有退避或慌张，看着千手扉间的眼神只是像平时一样冰冷。

“呵。”一声冷笑在人群中响起，一个瘦削年轻的青年走了出来，风姿卓著的外貌让听到冷笑的族人立刻就注意到了他。

宇智波佐助。

“没想到这个时候竟然还有人有空去调查那种陈年旧事。没错，我确实没有想过要好好教养作为我的子嗣的樱，”他着重强调了“我的子嗣”几个字，从容不迫，“甚至一结束仪式的必要部分就离开了她。我对她并没有什么深刻的感情，即使如此，我也是她完完全全，百分之一百的长亲。”他的每一个字都掷地有声，毫不露怯，字字不刻意维护春野樱，却又字字将春野樱纳入自己名下。

宇智波斑倒有些意外地看着他，没想到这个一向冷面冷情似乎心里只有他哥哥的不肖子嗣会这样主动地站出来。

“注意你的措辞。”千手扉间不客气地斥责了一声出言不逊的年轻血族，后者却只是一脸的无所谓。千手扉间对因陀罗鞠了一躬，“陛下，为了遵守戒律，我请求核查宇智波樱和宇智波斑的亲缘关系，当然，如果是我揣测有误，我会承担责任。”

礼堂中的众人都惊疑不定，一方面宇智波斑和宇智波佐助都对千手扉间的指控不屑一顾，另一方面千手扉间似乎对这件事的真实性斩钉截铁。

“今天也有点奇怪啊，明明是陛下宣布伴侣决定的日子，樱却不在这里。”千手扉间抬头意味深长地看着宇智波斑，“她在哪里呢？”

宇智波斑睨了他一眼，“她已经提前去了我们会举行伴侣仪式的地方。”

这么多年，他第一次跟千手扉间对话，彼此之间仍然剑拔弩张。

“所以你根本没准备等陛下的认可吗，斑阁下？”千手扉间嘲讽地说，“竟然如此一意孤行。”

“我没有准备等任何人的认可。”宇智波斑完全无视了周围族人因为他对亲王也不放在眼中的态度而音隐约不满的眼神，倨傲得宛如此地的王，“更轮不到你插嘴，千手扉间。”说到这里杀气已经宛如实质地缠绕在他周身，靠近的血族都不留痕迹地退开了几步。

因陀罗走到宇智波斑身前，轻巧地隔开了两人，“好了，当务之急是重置远东之领的结界。扉间的话我会调查，斑，这件事先到这里。”

他知道宇智波斑不会在意得不得到他的认可，但是现在他不想让他树敌太多。

宇智波斑不是不顾场合的人，他闭了闭微微变红的眼睛。

当初春野樱确实接受了他的血液，否则初拥到一半她就会因为宇智波佐助的离开而死亡。所以确切来说，他和宇智波佐助都是春野樱的长亲。不过无论他们是什么关系，都不会阻止他们履行誓约。

宇智波斑看向窗外的红月。

这会儿她已经到梵蒂冈地宫吧。

液体蜿蜒流淌的声音一直在她耳边响动，挠不到的瘙痒从耳廓一直深入耳中，最后延伸到喉咙，变成刺痛，她想掐住自己的脖子，但是当想要举起双手，只能听到喀喇一声响，然后什么都没有发生。

春野樱努力掀开眼皮，黑暗中的眼睛渗出一丝幽绿。没有劫后余生的庆幸，意识几秒以后才渐渐回笼。

啊，还在这里啊。

她垂着头，一动不动。手脚都被不知道附加了什么魔法的金属固定住，只能随着她偶尔轻微动作发出碰响。

以前一直听人说，满瓶不响，半瓶哐当，那么自己如果能听见血液在血管里流动的声音是因为只剩下一半的血了吧。春野樱无意义地想着。

穿着黑色皮鞋的脚尖出现在她垂下的视线中，她一点都没听见，不知道是因为对方走路无声无息还是因为她失去了听觉。

“今天是第五次实验。”听到他开口说话的声音春野樱得以确定自己没有失聪。“不得不说，我在你身上得到了很珍贵的数据和资料。”卡拉卡拉的轱辘声停下，叮当几声，春野樱知道他在装针管，然后接上橡胶管和真空玻璃瓶，准备抽她的血。

“……”她说了句什么，男人没有听清楚，他弯下身把针尖扎进她胳膊上的血管，“嗯？你说什么？”因为在抽取她的生命，所以他多少耐心了一些。

“……我会杀了你的，扉间。”她低声虚弱地说。

站在春野樱面前黑暗中的男人正是千手一族的尊长之一，银发红眸的千手扉间，他漠然地看着暗红的血液顺着橡胶管流进玻璃瓶，“我恐怕你没有这个机会了。”

春野樱闭上眼睛。

她和漩涡鸣人在梵蒂冈外围遭遇了教会追捕，原本以她的能力可以勉强带着漩涡鸣人逃离，但是当战场白热化的时候自己从背后受到了攻击。

她不可思议地转头，看到站在百米之外手都还没有放下的千手扉间。

春野樱不知道他是怎么得到自己的行踪而且这么快就追上来的，只在心头知道这次恐怕不妙。随后千手扉间开始和教会那边交涉，说自己可以不管他们带走漩涡鸣人，条件是带春野樱走。

教会那边似乎确实非常重视漩涡鸣人，尽管要放与对他们而言威胁巨大的日行者，也只考虑了片刻就一口答应。

随后她受到的就是两边的围攻，没能坚持多久漩涡鸣人就被教会重伤带走，春野樱被千手扉间完全压制住，十九岁的她对上千年血族还是只能勉强望其项背而已。

不是她不强，而是他太强。

然后春野樱就被带到了不知道什么地方，千手扉间几乎立刻就抽出了她大约一半的血液，同时也给她少量的补给，让她保持在相当虚弱的状态，并定期抽出她的血液。

她心里明白他大概是在做关于日行者的研究。

时间不知道过去了多久。春野樱基本上没有行动的能力，但是现在她并没有想着要逃出去。

她只要尽量活下去，活下去，即使靠着一半残血苟延残喘。只要活下去，她总能复仇，总能去救出漩涡鸣人，总能等到他。

陷入更加深沉的黑暗之前，她坚定地在内心说，宇智波斑会找到她的。

随着实验推进，千手扉间在她面前的态度变得随意甚至有一点点兴奋起来。他可能没有想着春野樱还能活着离开，或者他实在没有人能够分享研究成果，便开始对春野樱说起自己在她身上的实验进展。

“你的血液跟当年我采集到的泉奈的数据非常接近，”他摇晃着细长的试管，红色的液体在试剂下变成无色透明，“但和其他血族的都不相似，看来日行者之间确实存在共同点。”他将试管里的液体倒进一边的水槽，转身弯腰抬起春野樱的下巴，“我很感谢你，目前我能得到的数据都已经差不多了，接下来我会去验证自己的假设。你可能不知道你将会给整个血族带来多大的变革。”

春野樱认识他这么长时间，第一次听到他笑了一声。

“所以，安心消失吧。”他放下春野樱的脸，站起身时脸上已经完全没有了表情。

春野樱的肩膀开始抖动，千手扉间眉头一皱，几秒以后发现她在笑。

“扉间，你最大的失误就在于太贪心了，想尽可能地榨干我身上的每一滴血，没有尽快杀了我。”她的腔调低沉嘶哑简直就像深渊语，丝毫不见即将死亡的恐惧，“我不会死的，”她一字一顿地慢慢说，“我答应过斑，会一起在无尽生命里走下去。”

千手扉间嗤笑一声，“天真。别说你的命现在就握在我手里，而且我不妨告诉你，我已经掌握了你们亲缘关系的证据，即使回到密党你们也不可能成为伴侣。”

春野樱不为所动，她轻微摇了摇头，像是怜悯他的过分自信一样，“不会的。”

千手扉间困惑于她这种过分淡定的态度，但也不想再拖延。他举起手，带起恐怖的魔力，并不期待回答地嘲笑般问了一句：“那他现在在哪儿呢？”

春野樱竟然立刻抬起了头，对着他露出诡异的从容微笑：“在你背后。”

他一愣，紧接着轰隆一声巨响，身后整块厚重的墙壁爆裂开来。千手扉间猝不及防，但也瞬间瞬移到一边。

高大的身影在碎裂的还在落石的墙壁后出现，他一步一步走进来，身上燃烧着灼灼烈焰，如同从最深的炼狱爬上来的镇压万年的恶鬼，连眼睛都是一片血红。高热在熔化他身边的砖石，让那种坚硬的东西软成一滩。

看到被束缚在装置上形销骨立，皮肤白而破碎得像纸一样的小姑娘，他身上缠绕的紫色火焰瞬间冲天而起，叫嚣着要将这整个地方化为齑粉。

“千手扉间，你该死。”

他的声音冰冷彻骨，与火焰完全相反却同样带着撕裂一切的杀意。小姑娘憔悴的模样在眼前与数百年前委顿在血液中的少年渐渐重合在一起，从来没有冷却下去的愤怒被千手扉间再一次的越界触犯挑起。

交锋在下一秒开始，千手扉间迅速将一些资料隐匿到角落里。他从没想过能从宇智波斑那里讨到什么好处，但无论如何，他要将自己的研究成果留下来。

血族的历史将因为这份材料而改变。

宇智波斑完全没有留手，倾泄而出的魔力闪耀着刺眼的光芒在千手扉间的实验室里炸开，扭曲的空间被纯粹的力量击碎的硬物混杂一团。很快他就将仇恨已久的千手尊长用魔力凝聚的黑杖钉在墙上。

千手扉间吐出一泼黑色的血，倒是仍然冷静地看着即将杀死他的男人，“斑，你早就想这么干了吧……”

宇智波斑没有理他，只是抬起手——

“斑！停下！”严厉的喝止声突然响起，一个人影迅速护到千手扉间前面，另一个则穿透宇智波斑胳膊上燃烧的火焰握住了他的手。他转动眼珠，看着焦急赶来的千手柱间和自己的长亲。

“斑，”因陀罗轻声迅速地说，“这个关头密党不能失去千手家族的绝对忠诚。扉间伤害了樱，这是他必须要赎的罪孽，但不是现在。”他紧盯着宇智波斑几乎失去沟通意愿的眼睛，希望他能像五百年前那样理解他的决定。

宇智波斑沉默良久，千手柱间已经将千手扉间从墙上扶下来，这位千手最高的尊长转头仰望站着的挚友。他说不出请求的话，因为自己的弟弟确实一再毁灭着斑珍惜的一切。但是如果他执意要杀扉间的话，柱间也不可能放任他动手。

看他许久不说话，因陀罗以为他冷静下来了。这件事和五百年前一样，因为他还并没有直接杀害春野樱，即使罪过已经摆在面前，也不能在血族有危机的时候让尊长之间互相残杀。

宇智波斑手臂上的火焰收拢，因陀罗心里一松。

然而接下来，更强大的魔力生生将他的手臂震开，血族最强亲王竟然被震得后退了一步！

男人不再看任何人，他踩着废墟走到垂头几乎昏迷的小姑娘面前，俯下身——

咔嚓！咔嚓！

束缚她的金属应声而断，他伸手将春野樱抱进怀里，亲了亲她的耳廓，“我来接你了。”

他说着只有她能听到的温柔的话，使得已经虚弱无比的小姑娘睁开了眼睛，她想微笑，但已经没有那么多力气去维持这个表情，最终只是抿着嘴颔了一下下巴。

宇智波斑转过身，走过废墟中所有人身边。因陀罗的眼神既悲且痛，“斑，你要去哪里？”

他停下了脚步。

“我宇智波斑，从此与密党再无关系。”他丢下这冷硬的一句话，背后生出巨大的黑翅，“下次见面，欠我的命我会全部收回。”

没有人能拦得住他，血族中三位尊贵的存在都只能眼睁睁地看着他背弃盟约而离开。

这个地方夺走了他的子嗣，伤害了他的伴侣，森严的戒律从来没能保护他不多的珍惜。

因陀罗冷淡地看了躺在地上的千手扉间一眼，心中一叹，同样瞬身消失。

巨大的黑影在空中掠过，带起的旋风使得其他飞行生物根本无法靠近，只能迅速敬畏地避开。远远的路上站着一个瘦削挺拔的身影，他俯视一眼，收了翅膀站定在那身影十步开外。

看到宇智波斑怀里抱着的娇小的女孩，那个人点头说，“看来是成功了。”

宇智波斑收了一下手臂，让小姑娘的脸贴近自己的胸膛。乌云渐渐飘过，银色的月光穿透黑暗，开始照亮这条小路，青年平静淡然的脸显露出来，在月光下苍白无比，泪沟给他带来了与外貌不符的沧桑，半长的黑发松松束在脑后。

叛离密党的尊长保持着一向的桀骜疏离，说道：“我会记下魔党这次的协助，鼬。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【密党篇 完】


	25. 婚礼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【魔党篇】

春野樱在玫瑰的香气中醒来。

睁开眼睛的时候她看到的是经典的血族壁画，和那位亲王的门扉上雕刻的一样，堕落之日。她微微动了动头颅，入目是一片白色。瞳孔变化将焦点对到眼前，连成一片的白色在她眼前变得分明起来——是玫瑰的花瓣，她躺在一片玫瑰之中。

春野樱觉得可能是玫瑰的白色太晃眼才让她觉得晕眩，于是她努力撑着自己坐起来向四周看去。这里不是她熟知的任何地方，呆过的那些华丽的别墅，幽深的古堡，阴暗的地下实验室——

不愉快的记忆被触发，在她脑子里飞速闪过，自己被抽出的血液，抑制的手脚和那位丧心病狂的实验者在耳边日渐愉悦的低语——春野樱按住了自己的太阳穴皱着眉想要暂时甩脱那些记忆。她撑着自己所在地方的边缘站起来，发现自己躺着的地方是一口巨大的石棺，华丽繁复的花纹雕刻其上，搭在石棺一角的棺盖中央也是一朵硕大的、被荆棘缠绕的阴刻玫瑰。

她无暇多想自己在铺满玫瑰的石棺中醒来有什么深意，毕竟她可不是在一片和平的氛围中昏迷的，鸣人已经被教会带走，斑还不知道和柱间阁下那边怎么样了——

斑！

春野樱立刻开始找他的踪影，不明白自己为什么独自呆在这里而他不在身边，“斑？”她出声叫他，不过并没有人回答，她开始向四处寻找。

这里是一座巨大的礼堂，而且显然是血族的宫殿，因为完全没有窗户这样的建筑结构。春野樱先向礼堂的前部走去，高高的台阶后面礼堂尽头的墙上挂着厚重的红色天鹅绒帷幔，她正想掀开帷幔看后面有没有别的空间，就听到礼堂大门打开的声音。

她回头看去。

从门口到她身边的蜡烛“忽”的接连燃起，但那火焰的颜色更为苍白，而且焰心纹丝不动。门口的人一步一步走进光下，春野樱看到的是穿着她从未见过的盛装礼服的宇智波斑，他甚至还披着华丽的黑色立领长斗篷，银色的排扣随着他的动作在烛火中闪烁。

本来应该是她眼中非常中二或过时的装扮，但不知道是气质使然还是与周围环境贴合，宇智波斑在她眼中只是高贵得让她窒息。

男人踩着红毯一步一步不紧不慢地走上台阶，一直看着她的眼睛，直到在她身边站定，“我想你也准备好了。”

“准备好什——咦。”春野樱这才发现自己刚才醒来时精神实在过于恍惚，刚刚回过一点神又被走进来的斑占据了所有注意力，所以没发现自己也穿着礼服。

黑色的曳地婚纱，长长的裙裾拖了四五级台阶，她摸了摸自己的头发，也已经被打理好并拢在轻飘的头纱中，脖子上耳朵上大概都已经按照他的审美戴满坠饰，就连手上戴的及小臂的蕾丝手套在工艺上也精巧至极。

她叹了口气，“斑，你给我弄的？”

“嗯。”宇智波斑上下打量了她一会儿，显然很满意自己的杰作，“今天是我们的婚礼，我希望一切都是最完美的。”

春野樱震惊地看着他，“婚礼？现在？”

宇智波斑点头，平静地看着她惊愕的脸：“我不能再等了。”

春野樱昏迷期间，他已经准备好了仪式所需要的所有东西，为她盛装打扮，放进铺满代表庄重的白玫瑰并意味共同长眠的石棺。

春野樱显然还是没有完全消化目前的情况，她眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地问：“所以这里是……梵蒂冈？”

即将成为她所有意义上的伴侣的强大血族给了她肯定的回答：“确切地说地面上是梵蒂冈城，这里是梵蒂冈地宫。”

“可是那别的事情呢？因陀罗陛下那里、鸣人还有千手一族——”她焦急地说着自己担心的所有事情，并不将婚礼看成眼前第一要务。

宇智波斑先用一个手势让她停下来所有的追问，他看着春野樱明显不安的眼睛，一只手牵起她的手放在自己的下巴处——这是代表承诺的动作——“所有这些事情，我都会一一跟你说，现在我只希望我们能完成这个被拖延了太久的仪式。”

看着他漆黑如夜的眼睛，春野樱觉得有些困惑，不明白他为什么好像在婚礼这件事上这么着急，明明他从来不在任何事情上没耐性。想着自己当时被教会和千手扉间围攻力不从心以至漩涡鸣人被带走的画面，她觉得自己此刻完全无法静下心来进行婚礼。

“斑，我——”

“樱。”宇智波斑打断了她想要说出口的请求，“有些事情我还没跟你说，不过我要先告诉你，这一场婚礼已经不仅仅是你我两个人的事情，”尽管本应该盛大的尊长婚典现在只有他们两个，“今天以后，无论在哪个层面上，我们的命运都将密不可分。”

还不知道宇智波斑做出了什么选择的春野樱仍然不懂他意有所指的是什么意思，不过他话中沉重严肃的东西让她觉得自己应该相信这不是她心中认定的一场肤浅婚礼而已。她想了想，点点头表示自己会认真完成仪式。

宇智波斑不常见地微笑了一下，将她的手从自己的下巴上拿下，但是仍然握在手心里，然后带着她面朝前方刚才春野樱本打算掀开的帷幕。

随着男人手指一划，天鹅绒布失去了支撑一样迅速坠落，春野樱只觉得眼前红光一闪，然后出现在视野中的是一幅巨大的油画。

苍白明亮的烛火亮光下，她得以看到油画的全貌，也因此震愣在原地。

画面上她和宇智波斑身着此刻的婚典礼服站在一起，不过她闭着眼睛似乎在安眠之中，头颅歪垂在他的胸膛，松松挽着他的一只胳膊，宇智波斑则是站得很直目视画面外的她，眼神深沉不可语。春野樱盯着这幅画看了很长时间，倒不是比起以前他画的有多精致，相反，很多地方都采用了他从前不常用的模糊粗犷的线条，只有他们两人的脸，在一片黑沉的背景中清晰无比，她低垂的睫毛，他微抿的嘴唇，散发着腐朽的死亡气息——血族的特征。

“很动人，斑。”她看着油画说。

宇智波斑点了点头，带着她向旁边走了几步，那里有一个小小的平台，看起来本来是证婚人站的地方，平台上放着一本巨大的黑封皮书，她知道那是什么，黑暗部族的圣经，《血族•创世记》。

他拉起她的手放在冰凉的封皮上，并不看她，垂眼念着低沉嘶哑的深渊语，“站在吾等承认的最古之物前，无论以何名讳相称，汝等于此时此地盟誓，约定为伴侣，饮下彼此心脏之血，从此一同在黑暗中腐朽或于烈日下灭亡。”

这是血族创世记里面的伴侣誓言，听起来丝毫不浪漫甜美，反而十分惊悚恐怖，不过血族的伴侣本来就是这样的存在，他们要一起获得名望、财富都太过简单，只有愿意共度黑夜和共赴死亡才是他们“爱情”的体现。

春野樱没有犹豫，宇智波斑说完以后她也同样说了一遍，然后和他一起拿起高台上的小酒杯。酒杯的一边有三角形的延伸出去的锋利沟槽，末端闪着冰凉的银光。

她知道这是做什么的。

黑暗中他们褪下身上的礼服，露出同样苍白的身躯，然后将锋利的银制刀口对准对方的心脏按了下去。

血液顺着凹槽流进酒杯，他们凝视着彼此的眼睛，忍受银器切开皮肤的疼痛，小小的酒杯很快被装满，他们向对方举杯，然后一饮而尽。

不知道是誓言的作用还是心情的原因，春野樱第一次感觉到同族的血液也能如此炽热，铁水一样淌下，沉重地堆积在胃里。

血族的伴侣不像是爱人，更像是同盟，饮下彼此的血，从此发誓永不背叛，永不分离。

梵蒂冈城是神的光辉驾临之处，而从那辉煌的教堂圣座直直挖下去，一直到埋藏最深的棺木也不会到达的深度，恶魔们正在起舞。

春野樱凝视着宇智波斑的眼睛，或者在他埋下身体的时候凝视他背后穹顶的彩绘，她只能保持镇定，这是她所能做到的一切。

古老的血族早就将世间所有欢愉尝了个遍，寻找永生而被接纳的新血族也是厌倦了红尘肤浅的快乐才会谋求生命本质的对时间的渴求，至于像春野樱这样从来没有享受过“人间欢愉”的血裔少之又少。况且她仍然不明白宇智波斑为什么如此近似于急躁地与她立下誓言，然后抱进玫瑰棺木中。

明明教会已经将远东之领包围，鸣人下落未卜，密党内部动荡。

这些都比不上他此刻想要做的事情。春野樱发觉到宇智波斑无意识中散发的威压，以至于她基本没有反对的力量。血族在某种程度上而言是比人类更高级但也更落后的存在，雄性仍然在进食和交媾时展现出最强硬的一面。

而当这两件事同时发生时，春野樱觉得对自己而言已经如水满溢出，不能承受了。

宇智波斑的面色很冷静，他静静地看着被自己困在身下的女孩，她会皱眉，会低吟，会咬住嘴唇抬手遮住自己的半张脸，这些是因为他的动作，他所给予的超出了她能接纳的。但是血统里对于尊长天生的敬畏让她此刻不能反抗，只能尽量掩饰无措的表情权且当做有所保留。

但是他不允许她这么做。

宇智波斑俯下身，将她的手臂拨开压在头顶，嘴唇凑到她的颈边，该有的动作仍然一瞬不停，他是个不懂新鲜和趣味的古董，一个姿势可以保持很久。

春野樱的脖颈从来没有像此刻对他有如此大的吸引力，以至于他在并不饥饿的当下也想咬下去，让她的一部分成为自己的一部分，他也确实这么做了。当春野樱的血液流进他的喉管的时候，他脑海中闪过的是他看到的那些实验器材里流着的她的血。

春野樱恍惚间想到血族大典记载，伴侣情动的时候不自禁地咬破对方脖子饮血是很正常的事情，新世纪以来，有些年轻的血裔不再把结为伴侣看成庄严的事情，随性结伴的存在并非没有，据说曾有这样的伴侣，一方未能控制住，直接吸干了对方的血液。

想想吧，从畅快的迷幻中回过神来时发现对方被自己按住杀死了，就像是吊诡意识流的杀人事件。

她这么想着，能感觉到自己的血液在源源不断地流失。斑冷得像一块冰，却又灼热得像烙铁，她想去探清楚这是什么感觉，却被一波一波的浪潮推回岸边，从零开始。

宇智波斑没觉得自己正在失控，他确信一切都在把握之中——樱已经被他救回来了，此刻就在他触手可及的地方，她不会消失离开，不会成为谁的阴谋阳谋的牺牲品，和泉奈一样连他挽留的机会都没有——

“斑——”

他能听到小姑娘的声音。没关系的，她能够承受。

“斑——！”这次换成了细弱的尖叫。宇智波斑猛然惊醒，他抬起头，过剩的血液从他的唇角落到她的肩窝，她原本丰润的双颊隐隐皱缩，看着他的双眼勉强睁着，奄奄一息，大滩的血液将她颈边的白玫瑰染成红色，粘腻扭曲地沾在一起。

宇智波斑停止了所有动作，他盯着连从千手扉间那里救出来时都没有离死亡这么近的春野樱，唇齿间缠绕着她和他一样漂浮着灰尘气息的血的味道。

他差点就杀了她，在他们的新婚夜吸干她的血，像个不成熟的低等血族一样。

春野樱颤颤巍巍抬起几乎不能动弹的手臂想要摸他的脸，却最终只能停在他的肩膀上。宇智波斑捉住她的手按上自己的脸。

‘我不怪你。’她的口型说。

宇智波斑俯身抱起她，让她能够从自己这里夺回他的血液。

他已经太久太久没有体会过“恐惧”这种情感了，所以直到刚才那一刻，他才知道这是恐惧。

TBC


	26. 晚宴

春野樱从昏迷中清醒过来以后发现宇智波斑和她已经不在举行婚典的礼堂，而是在一个不见奢华但能看出来相当古老尊贵的房间里。她回想了一下失血“濒死”之前发生的事情，然而除了在强烈的快感和眩晕感中失去意识以外其他记忆都十分模糊。

斑坐在她床边。这种场景在他们两个共同生活的时间里的出现频率似乎有点高。春野樱想着，努力坐起来，响动声让正在假寐的宇智波斑睁开眼睛。

“那什么，早上或者中午或者晚上好，斑。”她略微不自在地捋了捋自己的头发，毕竟刚刚成为正式伴侣，他们“恋爱”的时间也不长，“现在是什么时候了？”

“午夜，你有百分之三十三的几率猜对。”宇智波斑坐近了一些伸手摸上她的脖子，那里有他咬开的伤口。“这次有点没控制住，抱歉，下次我会注意。”

听到他说下次，春野樱想到石棺中的那一番情事不免小腹打结，不是不想经常跟他亲近，只是她在这方面还有待锻炼，正面刚上宇智波斑的话不是一般的力不从心，所以她支支吾吾了几句没有利落回答。

所幸她的伴侣此刻也不把这当做头等大事，给她揉了揉脖子就开口说：“樱，我们的婚典仪式已经完成，但过几天还要准备一个晚宴，我希望你准备一下。”

春野樱眼神一暗，立刻想到密党众人，心里其实有点排斥再跟那些人尤其是千手一族的贵族们虚与委蛇：“一定要举行宴会吗？我们开一个小一点的舞会请一些亲族行不行？”

宇智波斑看着她隐忍的脸，知道她心里正想着怎么向那位千手讨回血债。他平静地将她垂下的头发捋到耳朵后面：“我恐怕不行。这次晚宴，所有魔党尊长都会参加。”

春野樱惊愕地抬头看他，“魔党什么时候和密党这么亲近了？”

“并没有亲近。”春野樱看着宇智波斑平静到有些不一般的眼睛，心中发毛，下意识地觉得接下来他说的话可能会让自己当机相当长的时间。

“我们已经脱离了密党，目前在与魔党合作。”

果不其然。

这句话的信息量太大，春野樱都不知道从哪里开始问。魔党和密党水火不容的关系她比谁都清楚，而且自古以来血族就没有在这两个族系中间“叛变”的先例，因为一旦确定了信仰的族人就一定会贯彻到底，那些但凡有一点点不确定的血族都会一直游离在这两大派系之外。

她平复了一下心情，尽量清楚地问：“所以我们现在算是叛离了密党？”

“是的。”听到她很自然地说“我们”，宇智波斑心中有种微妙的愉悦，

“是你把我从扉间那里救出来以后吗？”她已经不再对那位尊长添加敬称，毕竟他是无论春野樱作为人类还是作为血族以后一切时间线里面的最大仇人。

“是的。”宇智波斑了当地承认。

春野樱沉默良久，很多事情她还是想问个清楚，但不知道为什么，就是觉得不是个好时机，思来想去最终只是轻声问：“斑，这是你深思熟虑的结果吗？”

她想到了一些可能促成他今日决定的事情，可能是密党要求宇智波斑一再的隐忍，当年泉奈的事情其实也从未解决，再加上自己这次，他作为血族尊长的骄傲几乎被按在地上践踏，所以才会作出这样的决定。但春野樱并不完全觉得扬眉吐气。

毕竟他在密党拥有千年威信，长亲、族人、挚友都在那里，一朝脱离，以后就再没有回去的可能。

宇智波斑看着春野樱担忧的脸，安慰地拍了拍她的头。“这些你不用考虑。我本无需对任何一方宣誓效忠，在密党呆着这千年的时间，该尽的责任也早就尽完了。”

春野樱点了点头。她知道如今已经没有回头路，她能做的只有站在他身边，面对将来所有不可知。

当很多事情可以用魔法和异能来处理的时候，那么办一场晚宴也变成了并不复杂的事情。那天宇智波斑跟春野樱说让她“准备”，也并不是叫她以女主人的身份操持晚宴的大小事宜，而是让她做好以新的身份参加这次名为晚宴实为会谈的准备而已。

晚宴的地点是梵蒂冈地宫礼堂，不是他们举行婚典的那一处，而是另一处更恢宏的大殿，春野樱第一次进去的时候甚至怀疑这么高的穹顶为什么还没有戳出地面掀开教皇卧室的地板。

“夫人，这次晚宴准备的食物包括犀牛的新鲜心脏，孔雀脑髓，非洲豹肌腱，祝酒选用的是独角兽之血……”

“等一下，”春野樱扶额打断跟在自己旁边据说是宇智波一族“忠心耿耿的仆人”的夜妖，“独角兽之血那么珍贵，从哪儿弄来这么多招待客人？”

夜妖笑得极其谄媚，脸上树皮一样的皱纹变得更加深刻，“夫人，给您举行的晚宴大人怎么会吝惜几头独角兽……”

“行了，我知道了。”春野樱实在不知道宇智波斑的家产有多少，听起来好像还圈养着独角兽的样子，“晚宴上的事情你安排好了再一起告诉我好了。”

夜妖喏喏称是，在春野樱表示要自己走走的时候退出了礼堂。

看着他佝偻的背影消失，春野樱盯着那个方向看了很长时间。她从来不觉得那位夜妖是个简单的仆人，毕竟这里可是梵蒂冈，任何一个在这里行动如常的魔物都值得敬佩。

尽管梵蒂冈城本身已经可以算是无形的结界，但是晚宴当天来的血族仍然不少，不知道他们是强撑着要撑起派头还是魔党确实实力强大，毕竟能踏入梵蒂冈至少也要有能与尊长一较高下的力量。

春野樱在房间里换上宇智波斑亲自拿过来的晚礼服，然后正在整理裙摆的时候他就过来了。

给他开门的少女正费力地想要把卡住的一条裙裾从背上抽出来，看起来有一点狼狈。他没有马上出手相助，而是看着自己设计的这条裙子的效果。深紫色的裙子衬得她更加苍白，拉高的腰线适当地弥补了她不高的事实，等会儿穿上高跟鞋的话应该会更加完美一些。

他在心里点评完毕春野樱也把裙子整理好放下，刚到脚面高度的裙子流水一样滑落，随着她的动作，暗紫色的面料反射着低调华丽的色彩。

“你可来了，斑。不然我真不知道怎么打理头发和脸。”春野樱把他让进来，双手合十拜托道：“我肯定会学的，这次再帮帮我吧。”

这句话她以前常说，不过现在还是不怎么会。不是她愚蠢或者手拙，而是确实对这方面的学习不感兴趣，宇智波斑发现，她作为一个女性，竟然对于“把自己变美”这件事并没有太大热情。他所见过的那些年轻的女血族，都会在获得永生最初的那几年把自己最美丽的一面到处展现。

“我当然也会臭美啦。”有一次他给她化妆的时候春野樱说，“只不过斑你的技术这么好，我觉得我们两个只要有一个技术好的就行了。”所以虽然她一直抱怨宇智波化妆术传男不传女，但其实自己也没有多想学。

斑没有多说什么，带着她到梳妆台旁坐下，然后开始上妆。春野樱很喜欢他粗砺的手指在自己的脸上和头发中摩挲的感觉，甚至会有点昏昏欲睡的舒适感。可惜斑的动作一向很快，她享受不了多久。

看着自己在镜子中的盛装模样，春野樱赞叹之余鬼使神差地说：“斑，等我们以后都有空的时候能不能给我来一天的脸部按摩？”

宇智波斑瞟了她一眼，伸手从梳妆台上取下两颗紫水晶耳坠，啪嗒一下扣上她的耳朵，“让尊长给你按摩，你给我什么报酬？”

“你想要什么？”春野樱笑嘻嘻地问。

明明外面已经风雨欲来，暗潮汹涌，而且两人都是本应冷心寡情的血族，他们在这地宫的房间里的对话却如同普通夫妻一样，温暖而且平常。

宇智波斑俯下身亲了亲她的嘴唇，“我什么都想要。”

春野樱心中一暖，又故作抱怨地说：“哎呀，你看你，口红又要补了。”

宇智波斑和春野樱携手从弧形扶手台阶上下来的时候礼堂中已经全是盛装打扮的魔党尊长们，他们看向刚结为伴侣的两位风云人物，脸上都挂着矜持的笑容，只是不知道心中在想什么。

春野樱早就过了会在这种场合紧张无措的年月，笑容同样得体从容，挽着宇智波斑的胳膊一步一步走下来，不过穿高跟鞋确实不是她的强项，以至于她把斑的胳膊挽得有点紧，使他的礼服袖管上出现了一些褶皱，幸而他的礼服是黑色的，看上去不是非常明显。

走下台阶之后率先分开人群来到他们面前的是两位似乎关系密切的血族，一个橘色头发的男人，自称佩恩，另一位蓝紫色头发的女人，自称小南。

春野樱知道他们是魔党的领袖。不过现在在礼堂中也只能算是来祝贺的，不会说什么特别正式的事情，他们也只是普通地寒暄了几句。

后面就是无休无止的祝贺和寒暄。

总体而言，春野樱觉得魔党血族中古怪的家伙比密党要多很多，比如一个总是提到自己本来想送给他们一场华丽爆炸但被佩恩否决的金发男人，他身边那个站着的青年还一直打量着春野樱，那眼神不像是在看一个有思想的存在，而是像在鉴赏什么雕塑。

一段时间以后春野樱已经身心俱疲，加上上次被宇智波斑折腾濒死的失血现在还没有完全恢复，整个人都有些不适起来。

斑很快就看出来伴侣大概是不能继续跟着自己做吉祥物了，就松开她的手让她自己找个角落休息一会儿，等会儿会派人去找她，不要离开礼堂就行。

她点头，亲了一下斑的脸颊就离开了。宇智波斑看着她的背影消失在人群之中才转身跟刚刚过来的一位魔党尊长说话。

春野樱走到一根柱子后面隐藏的沙发旁边，正准备坐下休息一会儿，却发现那里已经坐了个人，听到有人过来他也站起身看向她。

看上去是个二十多岁的青年模样，半长的黑发低低地束在脑后，脸颊上有两条十分沧桑的泪沟，春野樱看着他的脸总觉得有些熟悉，不过此刻不是让她回忆别人样貌的时候，既然打扰了别人休息，自然要有礼地道歉：“抱歉，我刚才没看到你在这里。”

“没关系，夫人。”那人开口说。他的声音听起来比宇智波斑还要低沉，有种十分淡然，甚至淡漠的感觉，“我是宇智波鼬。”

“宇智波？”春野樱有些惊讶，她不知道魔党高层也有宇智波的分支。

“嗯。宇智波佐助是我的弟弟。”

春野樱对于自己长亲作为人类时候的事情了解的并不是很多，但是多少也知道他有一个感情复杂的哥哥，似乎他们人类一支的覆灭也与这位哥哥有关，所以才有后来宇智波斑把他收为子嗣。这时候她才震惊地发现自己已经无意间跟他搭上了话，难怪会觉得眼熟，他们兄弟长得多少有些相似，只不过鼬的脸看上去更柔和一些，不是那种棱角上的柔和，而是气质上的柔和，锋芒内敛。没想到这位“哥哥”已经成为了魔党尊长级别的存在。

“你好，鼬。”早就知道血族关系一旦牵扯上人类就会变得十分复杂的春野樱尽量不去想宇智波鼬是不是自己的大伯这件事，“佐助君是我的长亲，你叫我樱就好。”

宇智波鼬从善如流地答应：“好，樱。”

“嗯……不过佐助君倒是从来没有跟我提起过你呢。”春野樱斟酌着自己的措辞，她多少有点好奇自己长亲的事情。

“可以理解。”宇智波鼬轻描淡写地说，“他应该很恨我。”

春野樱觉得宇智波鼬说话真的很刁钻，一句话出来让她明显知道两人嫌隙不小，但又不能追着问“他为什么恨你呀”这种问题，所以只能微笑一下表示无意提起。

宇智波鼬垂头看了她一会儿，若有所思地说：“你是个奇特的血族。”

春野樱一愣，“怎么说？”

“你的异能已经觉醒了。”宇智波鼬说，“但你并不知道怎么使用，不是吗？”

被他这么一说，春野樱除了震惊以外又有一些警惕，“我不太明白你说的话的意思。”

“你不用紧张，”宇智波鼬说着靠在旁边的柱子上，“这是我的异能，看穿别人的能力。不过在你身上我也只能看到这种程度而已。我没有伤害你的意思，毕竟你是我弟弟的子嗣。”

说完他又沉思了一会儿就离开了。春野樱觉得他着实是个奇怪的家伙，明明与佐助君已经决裂，都已经成为不同阵营抛弃了人类身份的血族，还在说着“我的弟弟”，似乎也真的是因为她作为佐助君子嗣的原因对她另眼相看。

“夫人，大人请您过去一趟。”夜妖不知道什么时候来到她身边恭敬地说。

她最后看了一眼宇智波鼬离开的方向回答道：“知道了，我马上过去。”

TBC


	27. 代言者

春野樱跟着夜妖来到礼堂后面的会客室的时候，发现里面人还不少，基本上都是刚才见过的魔党高层，包括刚刚还在前面跟她说话的宇智波鼬——她都不知道他是什么时候过来的。一众高贵的血族端坐在长桌两旁，完全没了刚才晚宴上觥筹交错的轻松感，而是全然变成了一副——谈判的感觉。

她只扫了一秒，看到宇智波斑坐在首位就走过去坐到他身边，对方看了她一眼，没当着众人的面多说什么。刚才首先跟他们见面的佩恩先行开口：“斑阁下，我很高兴这次能与你合作。”

“魔党这次给我的帮助，我会报偿。”宇智波斑颔首回答。春野樱知道魔党给了他什么帮助，在他无法完全确定被千手扉间挟制的自己的确切位置时，是魔党那边透露消息给他说春野樱地失踪跟千手扉间有关，所以她才能被及时救出来。

这算是欠下了人情。

她心里有些愧疚，但面上还是十分平静。她和宇智波斑现在可以说是一个个体，他欠下的人情就是他们一起欠下的，更别说原因还是她。

一起还就是了。

“那只是小事。”佩恩说，“不过还要庆幸这件小事成了我们见面的契机。”

宇智波斑显然不是很喜欢这种弯来绕去没有尽头的套话，他靠在椅背上，食指敲了敲扶手：“以前的事情不必再多说。佩恩，我觉得我们可以谈谈魔党接下来需要协助的地方。”

连敬称都没有，毕竟魔党首领也是亲王级的人物。佩恩和小南的表情倒是纹丝不动，而那一位说要给春野樱放烟花的迪达拉明显有些恼怒，如果不是赤砂之蝎冷冷地斜了他一眼估计现在已经拍桌子站起来了。

“斑阁下，那么请你看一下这份资料。”小南面不改色地取出一卷羊皮纸递给他，春野樱侧过一点身子去看，霎时间脑子一停。

“教会呼唤了代言者。”

这句话一下进入她的眼帘，春野樱努力定了定神才能继续看下去。小南并没有干坐着等他们看，一边淡淡地解释道：“众所周知，代言者是白色阵营的神在人间的具现化，即是被赋予神格的人类，除了中世纪的几次微小神迹，历史上还没有真正出现过完整的代言者，毕竟人类的身体过于脆弱。”

春野樱眉头微锁。“代言者”本质上是一种通灵术式，算是将身体献祭召唤神迹的牺牲行为，但是相较于“代言者”这个持续性名词，它实际上只能短暂爆发一下力量，很快就会随着该人类身体的崩溃而消失。

不过那种短暂的力量爆发是极其可怕的，历史上记载的几次都已经是被当今的人们认为是神话的级别。

但这份资料显示的内容是，代言者正在持续存在。

“教会很多年前就开始了一项实验，目标是打造容纳神迹的容器。我们暂时无法知晓这项实验是如何进行的，不过他们确实有了一位出众的完成品——”

宇智波斑翻过一页，一个人的照片占据了整个页面。

“——漩涡鸣人。”

他不动声色地转动眼珠看着坐在身边的小姑娘。她眼睛微垂，似乎正在用心看资料上的内容，但是他能看到她放在膝盖上的双手正在微微颤抖，暗紫色的布料因为她的颤抖而振动出细碎的波纹。

“但是漩涡鸣人最终也只能算是教会的人形兵器，虽然身体里蕴藏着强大的力量，但是还没有到足以成为代言者的地步。”小南说到这里，看了他们两人一眼，“直到成为令夫人的血仆之后。”

宇智波斑放下手中的资料，“你的意思是，是我们促成了这一位代言者的诞生？”他的声音很冷，大多数人都不会在这个时候违逆他，小南却只是轻微摇了摇头。

“我并不是这个意思，只是说有这个可能——血仆的契约之力加固了漩涡鸣人这个‘容器’，使得教会的实验最终能够成功。”

春野樱很厌恶他们把漩涡鸣人称为“容器”，就像他已经不能算是个人了一样。但她还是平声静气地说：“小南阁下，我恐怕你想错了。我们在东城带走漩涡鸣人的时候，教会已经将他带到各处进行实验，眼下看来他们只是没有进行最后一步而已，硬要说的话，是我和斑推迟了他成为代言者的时间。”

这个关头，她不能和斑被推到“应当负起责任”的境地去，一番话说得不可谓不强硬。

小南显然有些惊讶，她知道年前的这位尊长夫人是个只有四岁的血族，没想到面对他们这些成百上千岁的老贵族也能如此处变不惊。

“好了，现在讨论是什么原因促成了代言者的诞生没有意义。”佩恩见小南讨不到好处，自然地接过话头，“斑阁下，我想你也知道，教会已经开始摸索密党远东之领的边界，魔党这边比密党受到的骚扰更多。你知道一旦教会摸清楚了领地所在的结果吧。”

“派出代言者，各个击破。”宇智波斑沉声说。

代言者的力量无论是谁都不可小觑，虽然不知道漩涡鸣人接收到了什么程度，但是春野樱知道绝对不低。毕竟当初他还只是个人类的时候就能一只手不用武器就处死了一个血族。

后面的话春野樱都听得心不在焉。大约都是关于宇智波斑怎样协助魔党的事情。

新的神魔之战，一触即发。

烛台上的蜡烛安静地燃烧着，因为品质上佳再加上魔法加持，既不会晃动也不会随意熄灭，她盯着其中的一柱火光，想着那个笑容灿烂的青年。

现在在教会他应该已经是无人能敌，万众膜拜的存在了吧。

所以她还能把他救回来吗，他还需要她的拯救吗。

远东之领。

“陛下，目前已经得到的消息是，斑已经在梵蒂冈与樱结为伴侣，魔党高层全部出席了他们的典礼。”

因陀罗闭上眼睛眉头微皱。

这是他在向密党这边表态说明绝对不会再回来的结局，毕竟密党和魔党是水火不相容的存在。

“柱间，扉间怎么样了？”他淡淡问了一声。

刚说完话的千手柱间显然没有想到亲王会马上问起导致了这种结局的弟弟的情况，斟酌片刻后回答道：“扉间被斑正面击中，目前仍然在休眠状态，至于能不能醒过来，”他苦笑一声，“恐怕很难。”

因陀罗知道他说的是实情而非刻意卖惨。他们赶到之前宇智波斑下的是死手，扉间没有当场化为飞灰都已经是他作为千年尊长了不起的地方了。听到他目前的状况因陀罗反而轻松了一些，至少他不用考虑怎么样给他一个适当的惩罚，毕竟他罪已至死，但又不能在这个时候处决，本来会是件让人头疼的事情。

千手柱间自然知道自己的弟弟能活下来已经是最好的结果，叹息一声也不敢再奢求什么宽恕。他从身后取出一叠资料递给因陀罗，“陛下，这是扉间这些年关于日行者的研究结果，除了他还没有人看过，我不知道他发现了什么，但是我不希望千手一族因为掌握着这个东西而被密党其他家族排挤，因此直接交给您。”

因陀罗看着他手上托着的纯白纸张，片刻后终于伸手接过来，“我知道了，我会妥善保管的。”

千手柱间行礼后便离开了因陀罗的大殿。

舍脂从因陀罗背后走出来，一同看向扉间的研究成果。资料里罗列的数据密密麻麻，还有非常完整的假设和求证过程，同时也将春野樱和宇智波泉奈这两个样本剖析得极其清楚，足以见出千手扉间是以怎样严谨到病态的态度对待日行者的研究的。

一目十行几秒之后舍脂惊讶地睁大眼睛，“这、这难道是真的吗？这么说起来我也确实是……”

因陀罗的手在资料上一抹，所有的字迹全部消失，就像他手里拿着的只是一叠白纸。舍脂看着他凝重但并不十分震惊的脸色，逐渐收回自己的表情，轻声问道：“你早就猜到这种可能性了吗？”

“确切地说，是扉间说斑是樱的长亲的那一天，我才猜到了这种可能性。”因陀罗捻着那纸张，“毕竟你也知道，斑的两位长亲是为什么被处死的。”

舍脂垂下眼睛，似乎想到了很久远的悲伤回忆。她一向是血族中少见的多情者，因陀罗安慰地拍了拍她的手背，“那件事，你我都没有办法。”

彼时因陀罗还不是远东之领的主人，也还没有与舍脂结为伴侣，那两位却已经悄悄生下了宇智波斑。

亲王君临他们的领域时，那两位把斑托付给了因陀罗和舍脂。

‘因陀罗，斑就交给你了，亲王不会处死他。从今天开始，你就是他的长亲。’

‘我仍然不明白你为什么要违反戒律，一定要和自己的子嗣结为伴侣。’

那时候因陀罗还从来没想过要和谁一起度过永恒的生命，所以丝毫不能理解他们的笑容。

‘因陀罗，因为如果不是和她的话，永恒对我来说也没有意义了。’

最后那两位是被亲王亲自处死的，奄奄一息后绑在毁坏的居所废墟的逆十字架上，在黎明的阳光下灰飞烟灭，什么都没剩下，血族没有灵魂，他们连来世都没的指望。

舍脂的手温柔地摸上他的脸，因陀罗从回忆中回过神，将那叠资料放进密匣中。

千手扉间也是了不起的人物，仅凭一点蛛丝马迹和相对而言少的可怜的数据就能把血族诞生以来就无人洞悉的禁忌挖了出来，如果他还清醒着的话，整个血族可能已经因为他的发现而动荡了。

他们的下一代竟然触及了深渊戒律设立的初衷，也可能是改变整个族群的契机，不知道他们如果知晓这个结果，会是什么表情。

TBC


	28. 逢魔时刻

她走在安静的走廊上，并且知道这里并非是任何一位血族的领域，因为走廊的另外一侧是成排的彩绘玻璃窗，阳光通过这窗户照射进来扭曲成七彩的颜色照在她身上，虽然没什么温度，但是明亮异常。

远处有飘渺的圣洁歌声，风琴和长笛的合奏间或在耳中变得格外清晰。她的余光看到自己没有任何纹饰的纯白裙摆飘荡起来，然后又轻缓地落下摩擦她的小腿。

这是件怪事，她记得自己从未穿过这么——不血族的衣服。

不过眼下关于衣服的疑惑在她脑中只不过停留了一瞬，走廊到了尽头，厚重的木门虚掩着，比窗外投进来的光线还要明亮的光从缝隙中漏出。她轻轻推开门——

非常熟悉的地方，尽管她一时间也说不出来什么时候来过这里，成排的长椅，穹顶瑰丽的壁画，讲述神救赎人类的故事。前方巨大的十字架上绑缚着一个人，他硕长的翅膀无力地垂到地上，碰到地面的羽毛变成黯淡的灰色。

所有人都围在他身边大声吟唱颂歌，唱诗班的风琴和长笛突然变得尖锐刺耳，她眼睁睁地看着白色的羽毛一片片落下来，逐渐变成蝙蝠的肉翅，另一个人的脸抬起来，看向站在门口的她——

“又开始了？”

春野樱猛地睁开眼睛，视野中是男人淡漠的脸，“你的异能刚才启动了。”

她揉了揉额头，“应该是的。”梦境的细节在逐渐消失，现在她只能想起大致的模样。“不是非常好的梦。”

哐当哐当的熟悉声响在她耳边回荡，老式火车在铁轨上不紧不慢地前进，他们这一侧背光，因此尽管外面阳光灿烂他们还是能拉起窗帘看一看。其实春野樱问过他要不要把窗帘拉上，因为几个短暂的转弯还是会让阳光落到他腿上，但对方只是摇头说不用。

第二次这样坐火车的旅程，不过坐在对面的人不再是宇智波斑。春野樱怀疑宇智波鼬是不是有一点自虐的倾向，她发现当转瞬的阳光让他的身体被灼伤灰化的时候，他从不躲避，甚至会盯着那个部分看。

“樱，能做梦是好事。”他忽然开口说，“至少你会记得自己曾经是一个人类。”

听他这么说，春野樱挑眉问道：“你后悔成为血族吗？”

他摇头，不知道意思是不后悔、不知道还是不想说。但他确实马上离开了这个话题：“与梦境有关的异能，预知？”

他的敏锐是很多血族元老都没有的，春野樱想无论他后不后悔，至少他很适合成为血族。“我不确定，与其说是预知，更像是间接告诉我某些真相。”

一旦有很担忧的事情，梦境总会给她一些启示。更像是“闪灵”。

宇智波鼬点点头。春野樱看着他，有些好奇起来。新生魔党的异能并没有被记录在血族大典之中，加上他们很长时间没有大规模抛头露面，算是仍然比较神秘的存在。“既然你已经差不多知道了我的异能，那么能透露一下你的异能吗？”

她知道这是得寸进尺，异能最好别人永远都不知道，才能在厮杀中出奇制胜。

然而宇智波鼬看了她一眼，竟然回答道：“我的异能，名为‘月读’。”

“月读……”春野樱咀嚼着这个并不熟悉的词语，似乎不能从字面上分析出来什么意思。正当她准备问问这个异能要怎么发挥作用的时候，对方继续说：“樱。”

春野樱抬起头看他，对上他眼睛的一瞬间，忽然觉得非常放松，似乎什么烦心事都没有了，内心平和而且安然，“你刚才做了什么梦？”

明明梦境的很多细节已经记不清楚，但只是因为他开口问，大脑就开始拼命追根溯源，强行把瞬间记忆的梦境碎片找出来拼凑在一起，她觉得头部隐隐作痛，但还是认真平缓地将自己的梦境描述了一遍。

“原来是这样。”

宇智波鼬闭了一下眼睛。

春野樱就像从烈焰中走过，浑身一麻，头部的刺痛无比鲜明起来，她惊骇地看着对方：“这就是你的异能？”

“嗯。”他睁开眼睛，黑黢黢的眼珠跟她的长亲如出一辙，“精神控制和洞察，可以让你像刚才那样毫无反抗之力，也可以让你沉浸在永远没有尽头的痛苦之中。”

“我现在就很痛苦。”春野樱揉着自己的额头，“算是发展到极致的魅惑？”

“可以这么说，但不能算是极致。”

“这还不能算是极致？”春野樱惊讶地看着他。当初她第一次看到舍脂的时候好歹还能发现对方的魅惑并且躲开，而鼬的能力简直就像无视任何精神防御一样。

“我的长亲掌握着魅惑的极致。”他平静，甚至有点坦诚地说，春野樱一直有种奇怪的感觉，就是宇智波鼬虽然一副很冷淡的样子，但对她有一种莫名其妙的信任和“亲近”感，不知道是不是她的长亲的缘故。“其名为‘别天神’。”

“这样啊……还好跟你的长亲还有你不是敌人。”春野樱半开玩笑地说。

宇智波鼬似乎说够了话，瞧了她一眼不再开口。春野樱着实觉得头疼，也不介意，自己休息起来。

这次他们两人一同出行，为的是另一个重要任务。

晚宴的魔党会谈结束几天以后，教会已经把火烧到了血族边境。虽然说代言者还没有出手过，但是可以肯定，教会正在一步步削弱和包围血族的力量，一旦到了合围决战的那一天，代言者露面是必然的结果。目前能得到的最严峻的情报是，教会已经召回分散在世界各地的十六位圣武士，他们，加上那位神在人间的具现，已然是他们磨到最锋利的剑。

正当魔党内部开始就目前的状况频繁商讨的时候，佩恩收到了密党亲王的联名书信，黑金色的火漆封印后，他们表达了结盟的意愿。

这件事不可说不在魔党领域掀起了轩然大波，几乎没有哪一位血族立刻同意，要不然就是开始怀疑密党的诚意，要不然就是一口否决。

春野樱这时候才发现，魔党对密党的厌恶程度比密党对魔党的严重的多。

在他们眼中，密党就是一群毫无作为，昏聩无能只愿意在阴暗角落里等着灰飞烟灭的废物，他们提出的合作都是死到临头不得不来，根本没有诚意可言。

佩恩收到信以后把宇智波斑和春野樱叫过去了一趟，将那封信递给他们看。春野樱看到因陀罗的签名排在署名的第一个。

“斑，你有什么看法？”佩恩问了一句，高深莫测地看着他。

宇智波斑把看完的信件折起来放回信封推到他面前，“如果魔党不想再像大清洗时期一样孤立无援然后再隐忍五百年，这个合作可以考虑。”

听到他如此不客气地说起无数魔党血族介怀在心的历史，佩恩却只是无意义地笑了一声，“我以为你刚脱离密党没多久，肯定不想再跟他们合作。”

其实春野樱也是这么认为，她不留痕迹地看了一眼他平静的侧脸。

“密党从来不是我的敌人，只不过也不再是我要保护的存在而已。”宇智波斑靠在椅子上，说得很随意，“再合作也会以不同的立场。”

佩恩似乎很满意他的答案，“既然这样，下一个满月之夜的谈判，你觉得他们会派谁？”

宇智波斑转头看着从进来开始就一言不发的春野樱：“你知道。”

春野樱微微挺直了腰背，“密党主动来信，已经可以看出他们很想达成这次合作，考虑到最近冲突的核心人物，他们会派的只有两位——”

“——千手柱间和宇智波佐助。”密党必然会觉得，只要说服斑，就能通过他们这个纽带说服魔党，而因陀罗肯定是不会擅离领地的，所以会派来他的子嗣和挚友。

斑在看着她笑，春野樱的余光能看到。她心中有种奇怪的愉悦感，于是接着说：“所以佩恩阁下，我们这边不妨由我和斑——”

“你很聪明，樱。”佩恩在她说话的间隙插进来，“不过关于我们这边的人选，我已经有定夺。请你，和宇智波鼬，代表魔党与密党进行结盟谈判。”

春野樱不知道宇智波斑对于佩恩要求她和宇智波鼬去谈判是什么感觉，但是自从她被扉间囚禁那件事情以后，他就显然不是很想让她离开自己的视线范围之内，但当时他并没有立刻否认这个决定。

“斑，你可以接受吗？”回到房间以后春野樱对宇智波斑说。后者看了她一眼，轻轻叹了口气，“樱，我确实不希望你在除我以外的人陪同下再与密党的任何人见面。”

春野樱点头表示可以理解，毕竟连她自己都不想在宇智波斑没有陪同的情况下再见密党的任何人。他看着自己的伴侣略有纠结烦恼的脸，忽然弯身把她抱起来坐到沙发上，春野樱吃了一惊，立刻抱住他的脖子保持平衡，直到在沙发上坐定。

“虽然每次你离开我擅自行动都不会有什么好事发生。”

他一句话唤醒了春野樱的很多记忆，包括她承诺会在梵蒂冈等他结果被奄奄一息地发现在扉间的实验室，以及东城分头行动那次，她跟教会血拼弄得自己一身伤，再久远就是她刚刚成为血族的那一天，昏迷在陌生的城市他亲自去把她接了回去。

实在是——让人很难放心的人。

“对不起，斑。”她把脸埋进他的肩窝，闷声开口说。

“你无需道歉，”宇智波斑亲了亲她的头发，“无论是作为你的监护者还是伴侣，这些都是必要的准备。所以这一次我仍然会相信你。”

春野樱从他的肩窝处抬起头，看着他注视她的眼睛：“完成任务，然后回到我身边，能做到吗？”

像他对她严酷的锻炼，断手断脚以后也无情地站在她面前居高临下的看她：‘能做到吗？’

虽然无情，但是她觉得那是对她的认可和尊重。

“嗯！”

火车停在终点，春野樱和宇智波鼬拿着自己的行李下了车，现在是傍晚，阳光对他们的伤害已经降级到撑一把太阳伞就能抵消大多数力量的地步。春野樱点开手机地图，找他们和密党约好的地方。

带着宇智波鼬在小巷子里面七拐八绕了好一会儿，他们终于找到一间小小的酒吧，这是家清吧，推门进去的时候门上焊着的铜铃发出清脆的响声。

照理说是咖啡店才会搞的把戏。

春野樱回头看了宇智波鼬一眼，点点头率先走了进去。宇智波鼬收了伞，没有了遮挡的脸在夕阳下开始刺痛，并且有加剧的趋势。他一回头，血色的夕阳把半边天染成暗沉的红，就像那天佐助回家时淌了一地的血。

正是日落逢魔时。

他推开门走了进去，酒吧里仅有的两个顾客抬头看着走进来的两人，其中与他十分类似的青年脸上露出难以掩饰的惊愕。

“好久不见了，”宇智波鼬站在春野樱身侧，看着脸色逐渐变得阴沉的青年淡淡开口，“佐助。”

TBC


	29. 结盟

春野樱和千手柱间的心情都很紧张，暗中留意着这一对人类时作为兄弟的两人的动作，防止某一方突然做出什么对此次谈判不利的事情。

宇智波鼬的表情一直很平淡，跟宇智波佐助打完招呼后又跟千手柱间寒暄了几句。相较而言，那位弟弟显然做不到对他的存在视若无睹，一直到他们坐下，漆黑的眼睛都没有再看第二个人。

“咳，很荣幸能见到二位。”千手柱间率先开口说，“对于密党的这次建议，魔党能有所回应是我们感到欣慰的事情。”

春野樱觉得这番话完全不是她所认识的千手柱间会说出来的，但是他看起来相当严肃而且自然，也不像是在背稿子。毕竟是元老级的血族，按照刻版印象期待是她实在太先入为主了。

这场谈判两边的主手分别是宇智波鼬和千手柱间，至于春野樱和宇智波佐助不过是为了拉拢关系而一起带过来的而已。不过鼬再出类拔萃，成为血族也不过数年，并且连头衔都没有，跟柱间一比是相当不匹配，魔党此举除了对鼬个人表示信任之外，毕竟还存着对密党隐约的不屑——都没有派跟他地位相当的血族作陪。

好在密党派过来的两个人都不是很在意这一点。

教会前期的先手行动已经让血族陷于比较被动的境地，所以即使两派内部有怎样不和谐的声音，这次结盟都是必然的结果。简单的战况互通以后，鼬和柱间开始就魔党密党分别牵制的战线进行拉扯，出人意料的是，不知道是密党的意思还是柱间自己的意思，对于魔党的让步相当多，就像他们非常急切地想要拉拢这个盟友一样。

但最后他提出了一条要求。千手柱间说出这条要求的时候，有意无意地看了春野樱一眼：“为了加深彼此的信任，我们希望能交换战斗力。”

宇智波鼬不动声色地皱了一下眉，“什么意思？”

“没什么好隐瞒的，凡是血族都知道前段时间樱和斑离开密党的事情，这件事不可否认地加深了我们三方之间的裂痕。”他指的是魔党，密党和斑樱这三方，“密党内部对于这件事存在隐忧。”

“柱间阁下，”春野樱开口说，“您完全不用担忧此事，我和斑不会因为私人恩怨影响大局。”

“单凭一句话，你觉得能取信于人吗？”春野樱说话后，宇智波佐助也淡淡地开口。她倒是有些惊讶长亲的思路颇为清晰，并没有除了鼬以外已经目中无人的样子。

“没错，虽然我们可以从个人层面上相信你们，但是——你也知道，没人希望胜利在望的时候有人背后捅刀。”柱间说得非常直接而且恳切。

鼬晃了晃杯中的酒液，问道：“既然密党主动提出了这个要求，想必对于互换的战斗力也有一定人选了吧？”

他每次开口，都会吸引佐助百分之百的注意力，这会儿他又转过眼睛盯着鼬看去了。

“是的。我们希望交换斑和佐助。”

宇智波鼬从进门开始就一直是云淡风轻的样子，或者说自从春野樱认识他以来他就从来没有流露出过什么负面的感情，然而在千手柱间说出密党的打算以后他竟然冷笑了一声，“密党，就等这一步了啊。”

春野樱几乎也是同时洞悉了那边的企图。

她和斑被密党得罪了这是两边乃至其他力量不大的派系都尽人皆知的事情，现在想把他们两人分开无非是想分而治之，以免他们总是在一起能合力与魔党最后捅刀子。而且两方交换的战斗力根本就不是一个重量级，和鼬一样，佐助再出众也不可能比得上斑在任意一个阵营的价值，密党敢提出这个条件，估计也是在拿鼬和佐助的兄弟关系做文章——关系其实很好，那么鼬会出于私心接受条件；关系确实势如水火，那么也许他会为了彻底杀了这个弟弟同意接纳他到魔党阵营。

这次交换能不能成，需要的是魔党的态度和宇智波佐助的觉悟。

现在谈判到了局点，在刚才的战线分配上魔党确实占了很大便宜，但这个所说的“交换”，是非常需要考量的事情。

千手柱间和宇智波佐助都没有催他们，要说诚意的话，密党已经足够有诚意，这个所谓的交换也不过是为了保证自身安全，在谈判场上无可厚非。

宇智波鼬放下酒杯，对千手柱间说：“柱间阁下，在之前的磋商里，我们看到了密党对此次结盟付出的东西，所以我可以代表魔党做出一些牺牲——希望你们明白这一次牺牲的份量。”

春野樱心里一抖，这就代表他答应了密党的要求。她作为斑的伴侣本应该在一切方面维护他，但她思考片刻还是选择沉默。

鼬做了件非常聪明的事情，他代表魔党同意了密党的条件，使得谈判和结盟能够顺利进行下去。等回去以后，佩恩如果说服不了斑的话契约对斑也没有约束力，大不了从头再来，受挫的也是魔党的信誉，不会是斑。这是先假设条件成立的情况下推动局势发展的高招，甚至可以说是相当尊重斑的选择——如果考虑再三才同意，则显得魔党已经把斑作为这边用于交易的筹码，然而实际上他们只是平等互利的关系而已。

总而言之，听到他同意，千手柱间似乎松了一口气，他从身后取出一卷羊皮纸，展开，手指在上面划过，他们刚才达成谈判的内容就一行一行显现在上面了。最后他把完整的盟约放在桌子中央，春野樱看到从羊皮纸里面冒出了血液一般，勾勒出繁复奇异的花纹——约束契约的纹样。

两边的主持者分别取出魔密两方的印戳，对视一眼后盖上淡黄的羊皮纸。

奇异的光芒一闪而过，羊皮纸自动成卷封住，飘到空中裂成两份分别掉进两人手中。

“关于确切时间，我们还需要再商量，会尽快告知。”宇智波鼬点了点头站起身，“那么这次就进行到这里。”

春野樱能看出来宇智波佐助正在极力隐忍着什么，她不禁担忧起自己的长亲到这边来以后鼬会不会被捅刀。

“稍等一下。樱，有一样东西因陀罗陛下让我转交给你和斑。”千手柱间说着，将一份封印的材料交给她，“这是……扉间从你和泉奈身上得到的东西。现在也算是归还给你们。”

春野樱看了他一会儿。毕竟扉间的事情也不能算到他头上。她叹了口气，接过来道谢，然后跟着鼬走出了自始至终都没有一个人类出现的酒吧。

回到魔党领地跟佩恩大致报告了这次谈判的内容以后，春野樱没有停留就回到了梵蒂冈。魔党的驻地离那里并不远，脱离密党后也几乎没有规则约束她应当怎样不引人注目地进行交通了，以至于她以最随心所欲的方式回到了和斑的家。

刚走过幽深的通道，她就看到有谁在地宫入口等她。春野樱的嘴角不自觉地翘起来，“斑。”

男人从黑暗中走到火光下，“这次没有什么事故了。”

春野樱笑：“能有什么事故嘛，鼬还跟我在一起呢。”他们一边说着，一边进入地宫中。

“斑，你不问问我这次谈判的结果怎么样吗？”

宇智波斑瞥了她一眼，“按照目前的形式来看，不会有什么问题。”魔党和密党的联手是必然的事情，和曾经的大清洗时期一样。

听他这么说，本来与他并肩走在走廊上的春野樱紧走几步走到他面前站定：“哎——那你在外面等我干什么，到了时间我自然就会回来的啊，难道是怕我忘记了回家的路吗？”她的话语中带着明显的意有所指。

宇智波斑看了她一眼，将她扯到身边让她好好走路：“知道了就别明知故问。”

“你还真是不坦率啊，斑。”春野樱摇了摇头。短短的从大门到书房的这一段路，是他们唯一能放下外面的腥风血雨，暂时记起他们刚刚成为伴侣这件事的时候。

但这条路是很短的。

进入几乎可以说是图书馆的书房，春野樱还是点上了灯——她不习惯在黑漆漆的房间里面看东西，即使她能看得见。然后她取出那份千手柱间给她的资料，告诉宇智波斑这里面就是扉间从她和泉奈身上得到的全部研究结果。

“因陀罗陛下已经看过了。”她想了想说。想着也许这样的话斑就会更感兴趣一些。

他却只是无可无不可地唔了一声，春野樱只好自己先靠到桌子旁边拆开了资料。不管怎么样，她对于怎样会出现日行者还是抱有巨大的好奇。

资料很厚，前面全部是千手扉间收集的关于日行者的资料传说。据他所说，血族官方的《血族•创世记》和《血族大典》这两本古老读物上竟然没有一点关于日行者的记载，就像这个神秘的名词是后世创立全靠口口相传一样。她耐心地看着前面几乎无关紧要的故事，良久才看到后面扉间的实验部分。

宇智波斑一直坐在沙发上闭着眼睛，似乎对那份资料完全不感兴趣。

春野樱看到后面却已经震惊无比，甚至轻声将资料上的内容念了出来：“当血族的血统不断纯化的时候会出现我称之为‘极血’的状态……‘极血’初拥的血裔会同时拥有血族和人类的能力，也就是‘日行者’。”

“极血在数据上来看很难达成，由于近几百年血族发展的方式都以初拥为主，使得普通血族都是血族与人类的杂合子状态，但如果以血族之间通婚生育的方式产生下一代血族，那么在数代或数十代过后就有可能出现极血。这种时间可以通过两种方式大大缩减——第一，结合的两者本来就是血族中的近纯血贵族；第二，结合的两者是本身就具有高血液相似度的血族，使人类的部分被进一步削除——即，长亲和子嗣……”

她的声音渐渐消失，不可思议地看向宇智波斑那边。男人站起来，走到她面前接过她捏在手中的资料，将剩下的几页翻完，冷笑了一声说：“千手扉间倒是在这种刨根究底的事情上很有天赋。”

春野樱看着他近乎没有波澜的脸，轻声问：“斑，你早就察觉到这种可能了吗？”

宇智波斑把资料放回她手上，“目前所存在的日行者是怎样出现的，我比你还有这家伙都要清楚的多，猜到一点也不奇怪。”

“不，可是，你果然……”春野樱结结巴巴，也不知道要问些什么，宇智波斑坐到宽大的桌子后面，十指交叉放在交叠的膝盖上，是他惯有的平静姿势：“我以前对你说过，我是两位血族的后裔，他们死亡后被托付给因陀罗的吧？”

春野樱愣愣地点了点头。

“他们确实是长亲和子嗣的关系。”他淡淡地说。

“而且还是两位血统高贵的贵族。”春野樱下意识地补充。

宇智波斑颔首继续说：“舍脂跟我的情况差不多，只不多时间上更为古老一点。”

春野樱彻底沉默下来。现在她的脑子里很乱，这个巨大的秘密就这么简单地在自己面前揭开了面纱，她不知道自己要以怎样的态度去面对，虽然说已经是既定的事实，但是当原委如此直接了当地站在面前的时候，她的内心还是五味杂陈。

如果在当初的初拥仪式上，斑没有介入本应该只有她和佐助君两个人的程序的话——

她突然一惊，猛地抬起头看向宇智波斑：“这么说，佐助君他——”理论上应该也是个日行者。

男人笑了一声，语气里带着点微嘲又带着点欣赏：“他比你掩藏得深得多。”他几乎能确定佐助知道自己是个日行者，没有哪个新生的血族不会偷偷地去尝试阳光。但是连自己这个长亲都从来没有从他那里听到一言半语。

宇智波斑站起身，拉住春野樱的手向外走，“好了，今天到此为止。”春野樱任由他带着她走向卧室的方向。当烛火的光芒彻底消失在身后的时候，年轻的血族向自己的长辈问出一个无比深刻的问题：

“斑，既然血缘通婚可以让血族渐渐走到光下，这为什么会被列为禁忌呢？”

宇智波斑回头看了一眼伴侣迷茫的表情。他其实对于日行的能力没有丝毫执念，那些向往阳光的血族说到底也只不过是无法战胜黑暗的弱者而已。

“你不是上过生物课吗？”他平静地说，“近亲通婚可能会使得遗传病病发率上升。”

“……血族有这种说法？”

“你觉得呢。”

春野樱狐疑地看着他：“斑，不知道就不知道，你这是在说冷笑话吗？”

但被他这么一打岔，她觉得莫名的沉重感降低了不少。不过想到她深藏不露的长亲，春野樱确实开始为鼬将来的安全担忧起来。

TBC


	30. 各分东西

宇智波斑并没有在是否同意密党的条件这件事上纠结太长时间，甚至只是在佩恩告诉他片刻以后就同意了交换战斗力的请求。

“现在我回去，相信他们会比大清洗时期更加相信我的决断，毕竟我是需要得到足够尊重的‘盟友’。”宇智波斑当时在魔党会议上是这么说的，但是春野樱知道他对于又要回到那个地方去并不是非常愉快。

他们在一起的最后一周，除了进行现有情报的分析以及出行准备以外，宇智波斑还延续着跟春野樱的日常训练，强度不减反增。这个她倒是可以理解，毕竟他们接下来要面对的是天生对他们恨之入骨的教会，任何一次交锋都会以将对方置于死地为唯一目的，斑希望自己变得更强是理所应当的事情。

但每天的训练结束之后，他并不会削减自己作为伴侣的享受。

虽然他们理论上来说不需要多少休息，可是每次从血腥的战场被他抱回来洗干净再放到即将变得血腥的床上总让她觉得非常不适应。有时候她气不过无论是在训练场上还是在床上，这个男人都十分游刃有余，于是在他正投入的时候会去咬住他的脖子吸食血液。斑通常不会在这个时候制止她，只会摸着她的后脑继续做自己正在做的事情。

春野樱早就忘记了自己第一次差点被伴侣吸干的回忆，也不过一会儿就会心疼地松开嘴，舔舐他脖子上被自己咬开的伤口。这时候宇智波斑会凑过来狠狠吻住她的嘴，然后非常色气地舔她的尖牙——血族身上最敏感的地方。

她受不了这个就会抖着身子躲开，对方却只是不依不饶地轻轻按住她的后脑。

宇智波斑从来没有说过舍不得她，或者希望他们能呆在同一个战场这样的话，但是春野樱从他的种种行为中总能隐约觉得他并不想跟自己分开。

有时候简直不像一个年长的尊长。

正式结盟那天，春野樱跟着佩恩等一众魔党领袖来到了约定的中立地带，远远能看到已经有人等在夜色中了。

密党最前方站着的是因陀罗，他身边是即将来到魔党阵营的宇智波佐助。两边没有再多说什么，毕竟所有需要说的话都已经在谈判和文书中说完了。作为交换忠诚的两人面对面一步一步走过中立线，擦肩而过，投入对方阵营。

春野樱动了动手指，看着宇智波斑离她远去。然后两边的人马没有逗留，立刻离开了这里，准备对抗白色阵营。

宇智波佐助过来以后并没有立刻和他的哥哥斗个你死我活，而且鼬几乎都没有用正脸看他一眼。不知道是亲王的吩咐还是什么，尽管他眼中充斥着刻骨的恨意，却也只是跟春野樱站在一道。

魔党回到了自己的领地，大致复述了接下来的行动计划以后所有人都回到自己的地方去休息了。宇智波斑走以后她不想一个人住在庞大的梵蒂冈地宫，所以现在和宇智波佐助一起住在驻地。

他们两人回到隔开的房间以后，春野樱复杂地看了自己的长亲一眼。他是个习惯于清冷和孤独的人，日行者这件事情甚至作为血族唯一能相信的长亲都没有告知。

所以他是真的很希望保持这个谜团吧。

“你怎么了？”宇智波佐助发现了她不正常的状态，淡淡地问了一句。

春野樱想了想，认真地说：“佐助君，我会保护你的。”不知道他能不能听出其中的深意。

宇智波佐助丝毫没有因为她的话而感动到，只是面无表情地看了她一眼，然后转身回到自己的卧室，“你保护好自己就行。”

也许他没有明白，也许他明白了只是假装不懂她的意思。但无论如何，春野樱都决定要守护好自己的长亲的秘密，让他不至于陷入日行者这个白日的诅咒之中。

黑白两边的阵营都有一个奇怪的共识，就是他们的战争必须在普通人类没有发觉的情况下进行。也许是他们认为无论是哪方，战胜或是失败，他们都终究还要生活在人类社会中。

人类是很麻烦的生物，大多数情况下对未知的恐惧会促使他们作出很极端的决定，显然两方虽然或多或少在人类中间散播自己的信仰，但他们并不想让更多有破坏力的人类加入到这种认知当中——比如科学家、无神论者等等。

所以这场战斗并不如当年的大清洗那样如火如荼，却仍然非常惨烈。

也许是深夜小巷中的围剿，也许是荒野上的厮杀，他们无声无息地凶狠夺取对方的生命。

现在仍然是双方的互相试探阶段，毕竟教会那边的底牌还不知道会被摆到哪张桌子上。

春野樱站起身，身边环绕着一整个小队的圣徒，他们躺倒在地上扭曲呻吟。

一个人从高处跳下落在她身边，嘲讽地笑了一声：“你是在发什么善心？”她一个人都没有杀。

春野樱看了他一眼，开口说：“佐助君，这些人恐怕一直到最后都不会有行动能力了，教会无法利用他们，也不能抛弃他们，只能把他们带回去花费时间和精力治疗。”这可能会是一场消耗战，比的是战斗力，也是资源。

宇智波佐助不置可否地哼了一声，转身向外围走。春野樱默默跟在他身后。

血族不到万不得已的时候并不会和教会一样以团体形式活动，这样的组合才是他们的传统。而自己年轻的长亲显然因为各种各样令人担忧的不确定因素被安排和自己成为行动组。

不知道斑那边怎么样了呢……春野樱默默地看着将明的天空中淡色的星辰，忽然听到背后传来异常的声响。她和宇智波佐助一起转过头。

只见数个圣徒挣扎着用长枪扎进了自己的心脏，剩下的圣徒恐惧地看着他们。他们这么做可能是听到了她刚才说的“阴谋”的缘故。

“你们，不会得逞的！”自裁的圣徒嘴里冒着血沫恶狠狠地说。

春野樱淡淡地看着他们：“你们的主不是说，自杀者不能上天堂吗？”

他们浑然不觉，眼里带着狂热的忠诚：“只要是为了神的荣光！下地狱也——要——拉着你这……魔鬼……”声音渐渐消失，他们能在这种情况下自裁也算是了不起的体魄了。

春野樱看向剩下的圣徒。他们避开了这女恶魔的眼睛。

她在心里叹了口气。没能像那几位英勇就义的存在一样为了神明而自裁，他们的下半辈子不知道要生活在怎样的外界羞辱和自我厌弃之中。

但这才是人类，无论如何，即使苟延残喘，面目狰狞，被放逐践踏到尘埃里，也都想活下去。

她转身跟上离开的宇智波佐助。

群星闪耀之下，山岗上站着一个人，黑色的衣角在风中猎猎摆动。

这是个很普通的夜晚，遥远的城市夜灯明亮，忙碌了一天的人们安然入眠，等待着下一个普通的白天到来，却不知道在他们目不可及，耳不可闻的地方，一场血腥的厮杀正要展开。

山岗下乌压压站着一群人，他们穿着白色的软盔，在黑夜中醒目非常，最前面的一男一女看似比较放松，然而时刻紧盯着山岗上面那个存在的动向。

“明明是我们包围了他，却像是他一个人包围了我们一样呢。”带面罩的男人语调中带着刻意的调侃。

“卡卡西，别放松紧惕。”淡金色头发的丰满女人没有看他，“这个家伙，不好对付。”

“我知道，纲手姬。”五百多年前的大清洗，这个异端一直处在最前线，几乎没有任何存在能伤害到他。那时候的战线过于广泛，圣武士们相隔甚远，几乎没有哪条战线能完全牵制他。

宇智波斑，恶魔中的恶魔级存在。

山岗上的身影烟雾一样晃动了两下，瞬间消失在他们的视线中。

“轮墓。”纲手低声说，作出战斗姿态虎视眈眈看着周围，他们带领的圣徒看到她的动作马上如临大敌，“他来了。”

圣武士们铺就了一张巨大的网，以勘察得到的密党模糊边界和魔党领域为战线开始缓慢收拢，血族在进行战斗的同时还要巧妙地进行误导，转移他们的视线。

宇智波斑回到密党驻地的时候，因陀罗和千手柱间也刚刚回来。几人在走廊上遇到，身上是同样腥臭的血污。

“斑。”因陀罗向他点了点头，柱间也难得只是伸手打了个招呼。他们面对的都是圣武士级别的敌人，也不得不小心应对，一旦哪里被撕开了一个口子，血族的腹地就会陷于危险之中。

“新的圣武士还不算是废物。”宇智波斑直接说起战场上的事情，“我遇到的那两个家伙，在我手下保住命绰绰有余。”

“卡卡西和纲手姬么……”因陀罗沉思片刻，“确实都是新晋。不过目前看来，也许教会已经在很多圣徒身上进行了强化实验。现在他们的战斗力也不仅仅是人类的极限了。”说完他看了柱间一眼，千手纲手说起来还跟千手那边人类的一支有点关系。不过这种关系也紧紧停留在了姓氏层面。

密党这边的战线强度比魔党那边要高许多，至少目前为止所有出现的圣武士全部都在这里，魔党战线只有普通圣徒而已。毕竟大清洗以后密党血族日渐声势壮大，教会好不容易抓住了一领之地的影子，自然会紧抓着不放，力图将整个密党连根拔除。

“代言者还没有出现么？”斑问着这次战争的关键。

“没有。”因陀罗摇头，“所有交战的地方都还没有传来任何关于代言者的消息，教会还没有等到他们想要的时机。”因为还没能准确确定远东之领的驻地，他们不会提前把底牌亮出来。

那里就相当于战局没有任何变化。

宇智波斑点了一下头往自己的住处走。子嗣对自己如此冷淡，因陀罗也只能叹口气。要不是战争如此迅速地爆发了的话，未来的五百年他们都不知道能不能见面。千手柱间同样惆怅地看着挚友的背影，最终只是在他背后喊了一句：“战场上要小心啊，斑。”

“嗯。”男人不咸不淡地应了一声，走过转角，消失不见了。

回到卧室，打开莲蓬头，斑站在水下面，让凉水把身上的血污冲走。今天的战斗和以往并没有什么不同，他一个人牵制住千军万马，然后全身而退。因为做到了这种地步，所以他也没有余裕来阻止人类滚热的血溅到他身上。

洗完澡出来，他正召唤了一杯血液准备补充一下，就听到窗户那里传来奇怪的啪啪响动。斑走过去打开窗户，只见已经开始熹微的晨光下，一只虚弱的小蝙蝠正在用翅膀拍他的窗框。

他心中一动，将蝙蝠托到手中。碰到他掌心的一瞬间，小蝙蝠嘭一声，变成了一张纸。

宇智波斑将纸翻过来，只见上面熟悉的笔迹写着一句话。从未曾为什么事情而呆滞的尊长在看完这句话以后在一个瞬间里陷入了完全无法思考的境地，捏着纸张的手甚至开始微微颤抖。

与此同时，急促的敲门声响起，一个急切陌生的声音勉强保持着礼仪和镇定说：“斑阁下，刚刚收到消息，两位尊长在远东之领外围遭遇代言者！”

TBC


	31. 后裔

血族对于血液的控制和感知已经到达了细致入微的程度，任何一秒的流淌都会处在掌握之中，让他们知晓自身的身体状况。

比如说在跟宇智波佐助与教会尔虞我诈的时候，某一次奇异的血液波动让春野樱察觉到了自己体内出现了一些变化。她停住了脚步，表情十分微妙，以至于转头看她的同样年轻的血族不明白发生了什么事情。

“佐助君，我觉得——我有点不舒服？”连她自己都不知道这种微妙的感觉应该被称为什么，不舒服也并不是一个很贴切的形容。

宇智波佐助听着她古怪的句子，皱着眉看她，“怎么，在哪里受伤了吗？”

春野樱摇了摇头，“没有受伤。算了，我现在也不明白，还是等回到驻地再说吧。”

他端详了自己的子嗣一会儿，也确实看不出来什么问题。不过现在是非常时刻，如果在战场上身体出现问题的话后果不堪设想，幸而两人现在正准备回到魔党驻地参与关于代言者的决策会议，这一路上会以速度优先，应该不会产生大冲突。

“有问题的话，随时说。”宇智波佐助最后嘱咐了一句，然后走到她前面带路。

春野樱默默地跟在他身后。她心里有一个猜测，但是那种可能性微乎其微。

代言者尚且刚刚出现，一切战斗数据密党那边都也还没有得到，所以他们虽然以最快的速度被召回了领地，但其实短时间内还没有什么需要做的事情。跟佩恩报备一声后两人回到住所，春野樱没有片刻耽搁，就打开了血族大典。

宇智波佐助等在一边。作为跟她并肩作战，近似于伙伴的存在，他无论是出于对自己还是对她的考量，都有必要了解她的行动能力状况。

春野樱翻阅着血族大典，眼神逐渐凝滞起来。她的眼睛长时间停留在某一页上，捏着那页书的手指用力到发白颤抖。他扫了她一眼，走过去看她正在看的内容。

“深渊戒律第三条：后裔”。她在看的是这个章节。佐助不解地看着她，最近他们两个一直在一起，春野樱怎么可能有时间和机会初拥一个人类？难道是她有这方面的打算所以才在前段时间心神不定？

春野樱沉默了很久，一直到宇智波佐助都不耐烦了准备直接问她的时候，她抬起头，呆呆地看着他，“佐助君。”

即使这么多年都没有关心过她的成长，但毕竟还是在“血缘”上与她关系亲密，下意识会在意自己子嗣状况的青年血族心里咯噔了一下，面上还是淡淡地问：“怎么了？”

“这几天的血液异常，应该是血族的妊娠反应。”她说。

宇智波佐助怀疑自己是不是听错了，但是面前女人同样震惊又茫然的表情告诉他，他没有听错。

“……妊娠……反应？”他喃喃地重复了一遍。一个非常熟悉的词，突然变得陌生起来，因为它出现在一个不合理的场合，不恰当的时间，不可能的人物身上。

“对。”春野樱深吸一口气，强迫自己在长亲还没有能说服自己听从他的耳朵之前冷静下来接受现实，“简而言之，我怀孕了。”

宇智波佐助终于接受了自己听到的话，他平复表情问道：“你能确定吗？”

虽然知道她和斑已经结为伴侣，该做的那些事情也都做过了，但是血族靠这种普通哺乳动物的方式繁衍后代的可能性非常之低，族内不乏已经结为伴侣上百年的血族，近百年来也没有靠“孕育”的方式产生后裔。而且她这么年轻，也说不定判断有误。

春野樱叹了口气，她摸着自己的小腹说：“佐助君，要不是有百分之一百的把握我也不会贸然跟你说，刚才根据血族大典的提示我已经检查过了，不会有失误。”

佐助一时说不出话来。春野樱坐在椅子上，觉得现下的氛围非常奇怪，她刚刚跟她的“父亲”说她怀孕了，而孩子的父亲不在身边。

有点像什么家庭伦理剧的开头。

“你打算怎么做？”他抬头看着春野樱问。

她咬了咬嘴唇，“这件事……还是得先告诉斑吧。不过佐助君，请你帮我保守这个秘密。”

宇智波佐助理所当然地点了点头。血族从妊娠到生产这段时间都属于比较虚弱的时期，两位血族的后代力量通常都在父母之上，毕竟血统可能会更加纯净。强大的血族婴儿在胚胎时就会吞噬尽可能多的母体能量，好在他们的妊娠期并不长，只有五个月左右，否则几乎没有哪个血族女性能撑得过无意识残害母体的婴儿。她本来就身份特殊，不排除有血族连大局都不顾就准备对伴侣不在身边的虚弱日行者下手。

春野樱从桌子上撕下来一张纸，想了想只写了一句话上去，然后走到窗户旁边把纸张向外一扔，夜色中那张淡黄色的羊皮纸变成了一只小小的蝙蝠，向远方飞去。

她看着那个拟态生物渐渐消失的背影，自嘲地笑了一声，对还在房间中的佐助说：“佐助君，你说我是幸运还是倒霉？”这么小的繁衍后嗣的概率，被她碰上了，却是在这最草木皆兵的多事之秋。

宇智波佐助看着她偏瘦削的背影，很难想象这样一副躯体正孕育着一个霸道强大的生命，并且在接下来的五个月里要时刻带着它在自己人和敌人中间躲避。

“你……”他本来想说要不要离开战场，但随即想到她不能回到密党，魔党这边想必也还没有能够舍命保她的存在，这时候表现出异常的话，连个安全的所在都找不到，只能若无其事地继续行动，于是他抿了抿嘴，最终只是说：“做好准备。”各方面。

春野樱点了点头。

当她陷入睡眠的时候，不再陌生的梦境缓慢地展开。春野樱向四周看去，发现自己站在一条阳光明媚但是空无一人的街道上。她身后是一家咖啡店，橱窗里倒映着她身上的冬日装扮。

发觉是冬日以后，春野樱突然觉得冷了起来。她向自己的手心哈了一口气，然后在地上跳了几下。好在太阳还挺大，给她带来了一点温度。

她好像在等人。春野樱在心里想。

“妈妈？”一个笑嘻嘻声音从后面传过来，春野樱吓了一大跳，她转过身，看到一个长得非常漂亮的小男孩正站在自己身后，脸上带着点恶作剧得逞的微笑。

“你……”她迟疑地看着这个面目清晰的男孩。她的“闪灵”中很少出现这么具体的一个人。

“哎呀，妈妈难道生气了吗？”小男孩看到她这样似乎不认识自己的样子，一下就着急起来，小短腿上前一步拽住她的衣服下摆，“我以后不吓妈妈了，不要不认识弥生啊！”和她一样碧绿的眼睛中水波荡漾，嘴也扁着，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。

“弥生，是弥生。”春野樱也不去追求梦境的合理性，她只是心头一软，伸手把男孩抱了起来，“妈、妈妈怎么会忘记你呢。”

“妈妈只是一时没想起来——”

男孩非常安心地趴在她的肩膀上，春野樱有一下没一下抚摸他黑色的短发，想着这头发还真是跟他爸爸一模一样，多，浓密，固执，怎么摸都不顺滑。

“就是这家伙吗？”熟悉的低沉嗓音在她耳边响起，春野樱震惊地抱着孩子转头看去，只见宇智波斑站在她两步开外的阳光下，穿着他惯常的黑色外套，一脸审视地看着叫她“妈妈”的孩子。

“斑啊。”春野樱微笑着看他，“你还从来没有出现在我的异能中过呢。”

“这已经不是普通的梦境了，樱。”宇智波斑说。

“诶？”春野樱有些惊讶，她觉得梦里的人应该不会用这种逻辑说话才对。

“这是‘轮墓’的衍生——‘无限月读’，”梦境中的斑向她解释，“我进入了你的梦境，进行意识交流。不过损耗很大，我们的时间不多。”

说着他在咖啡厅外的露天桌椅那儿坐下，春野樱半信半疑地走过去坐在他对面。怀里自称弥生的男孩睁着眼睛看了一会儿突然出现的男人，片刻后咯咯笑了起来，在春野樱怀里挣扎着向男人伸出手，“爸爸，抱抱。”

宇智波斑面无表情地看着妻子“预言”中的孩子，最终还是伸手把他抱了过来，放在自己的膝盖上，孩子用热切的眼神抬头看他，他却只是看着自己有些茫然的伴侣。

“我收到你的信了。”于是他只好率先开口，“你还真是言简意赅，‘根据血族大典和我自己的检查，我怀孕了’，嗯？”简直像是人类家庭的第三者来讨奶粉钱。

已经分不清梦境还是现实的春野樱干脆接受了他的说法，苦笑了一声说：“我也没办法啊，斑，到现在我的脑子还是一团浆糊。只能先直接告诉你这件事。”

没有任何铺垫，导致千年尊长差点在低阶血族面前失态。

宇智波斑不再追究这一点，尽管手上抱着自己的“孩子”，接下来说的话还是冷酷无情起来：“樱，你我现在都身处在战场上，而且我也不能在你身边保护，所以——”

“斑，”还没等他说完，春野樱忽然出声打断了他，她似乎因为知道他接下来要说什么反而变得坚定，“我会生下来，我们的孩子。”

她澄澈的绿色眼睛在阳光下闪耀，斑一时晃了神，但很快就继续沉声说：“这不是一个好时机。”

“这机会太难得了。”春野樱坚持道，然后她笑了一声对他眨了眨眼，“我们成为伴侣这么快就有了孩子，这是命中注定啊。”多少血族伴侣求之不得。

宇智波斑的脸色很不好看，她试图缓解气氛的话打动显然没有打动他。他天生对后裔并没有什么特别大的执念，即使是在其他时候有了这个孩子，也会因为要让伴侣承受五月之痛而劝她放弃，更何况是这种危险关头，“如果你因为他的缘故在战场上有什么闪失的话，”宇智波斑面无表情地盯着自己膝盖上的男孩，“即使他活下来我也会把他扔到垃圾堆里去。”

小男孩因为他说的话而哭了起来，立刻伸手张腿爬到春野樱怀里，她心疼地摸摸他的背，用诱哄的口气说：“别怕别怕，爸爸开玩笑呢……”她知道，他要是说出来了反而不会这么做。

时间快到了。

宇智波斑看着抱着孩子的温柔女人，心中某个角落变得柔软。他站起身，俯身摸了摸她的头发，“这是你的决定，我不会反对，但危险时刻你要放弃这个孩子。”

被他一而再再而三的放弃言论气到的男孩终于从春野樱怀里跳了下来，气鼓鼓地踢了宇智波斑一脚然后跑远了。

他们一起看着他的背影消失，春野樱轻声说：“他说他叫弥生。那就是我们的孩子的名字了。”

“嗯。”

她突然从梦中醒来，耳边哗啦哗啦地响。外面风雨大作，窗户不知道什么时候被打开，这时候正在狂风中无力地挣扎。

春野樱默默地走下床关上窗户，转过身时瞥见桌上有一张湿漉漉的纸。她走过去拿起来一看，凌厉的字迹只写了一个词句——“保护好自己。”

她笑了，笑着笑着又沉重起来，手摸向有他们两人后裔所在的小腹。她知道这个时候坚持生下这个孩子是任性，但在闪灵模糊的警告下，她并不指望自己能在战争中全身而退。

这样的话她希望给他留下些什么。

留下他们的孩子什么的，真是自以为是而且不负责任的选择啊。春野樱叹了口气。

TBC


	32. 连横破纵

某一对血族伴侣成功孕育了后裔，这种事情如果不是在战争时期绝对会在很长一段时间内成为血族世界的谈资。但在目前这个时候，无论宇智波斑是多么心有郁郁也只能通过轮墓跟春野樱简单地交流了一下。

毕竟代言者已经逼近了远东之领。当时收到消息以后他几乎立刻就和因陀罗一行人赶到那边，还没有跟那边的驻员交流就直接跟代言者打了一场遭遇战。

代言者的力量确实十分强大，他身上爆发的耀眼白光让漆黑的夜间也在一定范围内亮如白昼。这种与黑暗相克的力量，恐怕低阶血族在他面前都没有行动能力。

宇智波斑一边闪开对方的攻击，一边观察这个长得和自己印象中一样，但眼睛里完全是一片空洞的青年，心里冷笑不已。

人类本来就是虚伪的生物，教会更是将这种虚伪表现到了极致。说着他们的神温和慈悲地爱着世间所有人，然而神的信徒却不惜把别人钉到牺牲的十字架上去。

纯粹的白色能量擦着他的肩膀打进身后的地里，斑的侧脸出现了明显的灼伤痕迹，这会儿正在滋滋作响试图恢复。他不在意地继续与神迹周旋，目前只有他和因陀罗的攻击能让漩涡鸣人的行动停顿。

这样下去光这一战就不知道什么时候才能结束。

宇智波斑已经不用被春野樱揶揄过的那一套银制刀具了，现在在他手上翻腾的是一把纯黑色，不知道是金属还是什么材质的长刀。

毕竟以前他杀的是人，现在杀的是神。

因陀罗也紧紧盯着神格降临的代言者，不敢有丝毫松懈，然而就在他们做好打持久战的准备的时候，漩涡鸣人突然向后一跃，跳到战场范围之外，剩下的圣徒和一位圣武士挡在了他面前。

两人站到一起，面对虎视眈眈的教会。片刻之后，他们竟然如同潮水一样散去，代言者收敛圣光跳进人流，瞬间不见踪迹。

就刚才地战斗而言，因陀罗和斑知道他们没有办法消灭漩涡鸣人，所以没有费工夫去追赶，但教会的行为显然非常反常。

因陀罗走过去站在漩涡鸣人刚才退回去的地方，蹲下身捻起一撮土，土壤里面仍然残存着非常强大的神圣力量。

“他们的这次撤退，很不对劲。”因陀罗自言自语道。

宇智波斑随手把长刀送回自己的空间里面，回想刚才在战场上看到的人，“因陀罗，你认识那个圣武士吗？”戴着一个奇怪的头盔，脸很白，而且没什么表情，全程都没有出手过。

因陀罗站起身点了点头：“那个圣武士的资历比卡卡西和纲手还浅，不知道是从哪个秘密基地直接调到圣武士的空缺职位上的，名字是大和，目前有的资料就是非常擅长封印术。”这也是他刚才没有出手的原因，封印术至少也要等强大的血族被完全压制了才能生效。

“如果他的封印术，针对的不是血族呢？”宇智波斑冷不丁开口说。因陀罗眉心一动，“你是说，他的封印术针对的是教会的某一人……代言者？”

“你刚才应该也感觉到了，代言者没有使出全力。”

因陀罗确实有这种感觉。不过他首先想到的是这次遭遇战本来就是相互试探，代言者不使出全力也很正常，随后他回忆起东普鲁士大清洗时期，教会也曾经短暂地召唤了代言者，只不过那个人类的躯体几乎在神迹降临的一瞬间就崩溃了。

“所以还有可能的情况就是，大和跟着代言者的目的就是防止因为神格暴走而崩溃么。”因陀罗很快理解了子嗣的意思，并对这种可能性深以为然。代言者对教会来说是一把刀，总要等着一击毙命，不能在最开始就用钝了，但同时也要时不时拿出来，告诉血族，他们有这把刀。

“看来我们要被困在这条战线很长时间，斑。”因陀罗看着东方逐渐变成灰色的天空说。密党这边能拦得住代言者的血族也不多，每一个关口都需要防御。

宇智波斑明白。

他与长亲一起看着即将到来的黎明，他们还能看个三分钟，然后就必须找一个荫蔽的地方。

不期然间，他想起了伴侣的梦中，他抱着他们的孩子，坐在阳光下的露天咖啡桌旁，是他千年都没见过的光明灿烂。

春野樱仍然跟宇智波佐助共同行动。魔党领地还是相对和平，虽然自从代言者出现以后部分圣武士力量被划到了这边的战线，但是正面冲突仍然非常少，他们大多数时候还是在跟教会打游击。

这是魔党的策略。一方面这场战争无论是哪方胜利，魔党都想在最大程度上保留自己的实力，准备接下来与教会或者密党的斗争。另一方面密党那边随时有可能吃紧，他们也不得不留一手准备救援，以免血族一线崩溃满盘皆输。

穿着宽松的黑色斗篷穿梭在林间，他们关注着周围的动向。其实佐助说过让她躲在某个地方呆着不用跟他一起行动，但是春野樱始终记挂着他还处在水下的日行者身份。

她也知道如果什么都想保全的话最后很有可能会一无所有，但重要的人她一个都不想放弃。

再说如果放任宇智波佐助单独行动的话，不知道会发生什么事情，连直接去跟宇智波鼬单挑都不无可能。

这次他们来到的是魔党领地的一处偏远要塞。这里虽然偏远，但实际上是进入魔党领地的咽喉要道，魔党对这里一向防守得不松不紧，基本上看不出什么端倪。他们要做的就是守住这里。

春野樱知道了接下来的任务以后几乎立刻松了一口气。这样她就不用一直在外面时刻警惕不知道什么时候会出现的敌人，而且生产时也方便掩人耳目。宇智波佐助大概也是这么想的，对于如此不符合他口味的安排也没有说什么。

代言者在东部密党战线频繁出现，虽然他们这边压力降低，春野樱却开始无时无刻不担心起宇智波斑的状况。她知道这次教会如此决绝地再次掀起围剿血族的计划一定是手上有相当可靠的武器，不知道斑会不会力不从心。

“一定没事的。”她有时坐在窗前对自己腹中的婴儿说，“爸爸是大清洗时期连自己人都害怕的存在，即使是代言者也——”没问题吧。

宇智波佐助与她寸步不离了大概三个月，直到他们都已经对这座要塞熟悉不已，并且低阶魔党血族们完全不敢违背他们的命令为止。

春野樱从来到这里开始，就每日都穿着宽大的黑色斗篷，第四个月她换了件更长的。斗篷在血族日常穿着当中并不陌生，也不至于让奇怪的人发现她腹中有了一个孩子。血族孕育子嗣的特点和人类孕妇非常不相同，比如孕吐什么的，她们完全没有，但是有的地方还是有些奇怪的类似，比如发呆。她自言自语了片刻就发起呆来，想着过去的事情和未来的可能性，以及斑那边的战场情况，直到黑夜突然如同如同白昼一样亮眼，甚至是刺眼。

她惊醒过来，抬头看去，发现天边一颗流星一样地发光物正在疾速坠落，一直落到不远处森林中，她这边的地面也感觉到剧烈的震动。她马上从椅子上站起来，起身走出房间召开侍卫，一边向外走一边问：“佐助君呢？”

“佐助阁下刚刚出去，现在不在要塞。”侍卫急促地回答。

春野樱脚步一顿，“马上联络他回来。”

“是！”

她走出要塞大门，看着流星坠落的方向，苍白的不知道是火焰还是光芒晕染了那边的整片天空。眼前突然出现一些熟悉的景象，是闪灵曾经给她的预言。

拢了拢身上的斗篷，春野樱向那边的森林掠去。

她的速度很快，不一会儿就到达了发光物外围。空气中出现了奇怪的压力，那种压力对她而言就像走进了教堂一样让她皱眉，不过由于血统原因，这压力于她而言还没有到难以忍受的地步。

春野樱一步一步走到内围，那里的草木已经被罡风吹折，东倒西歪或拦腰截断，耀眼的白光中站着一个她无比熟悉的青年，此刻正冷冷地看着她。

刚才不带人过来是正确的，整座要塞，血统上能不被压制的恐怕只有她和宇智波佐助了。

“鸣人。”她平静地叫着对方的名字，他却毫无反应，冰蓝色的眼睛中没有一点过往，甚至在她开口以后就迅速出手攻击。

春野樱一跃而起避开他挥过来的能量团，纯粹的圣洁能量，被打中的话估计会需要极长的时间来恢复。漩涡鸣人没有给她更多的思考时间，也开始接连不断地攻击，春野樱尝试反击，但发现最多只能停滞他的行动，造成的实质性伤害很小。

她一边小心闪避，一边在心里考虑如何让他离开要塞附近，忽然一道强力的力量破开她的屏障直劈下来，她还没来得及反应就听到后面一个清冷的声音低喝一声：“天照。”

黑色的火焰冲天而起，直接“烧”尽了破开屏障后也所剩不多的白色能量。她惊喜地向后看去，宇智波佐助一跃站到她面前，对着面无表情的漩涡鸣人冷笑一声，“你这吊车尾，比以前还要没用了啊。”语气中有隐约不可察觉的愤怒和悲哀，听得春野樱眼神一黯。对方却无动于衷，仍然不停地攻击。

虽然是两人对上一人，但是他们在代言者面前还是不够看的。宇智波佐助紧盯着对方的动向，余光发现春野樱突然后退了一大段距离，单膝跪倒在地上。他心里一紧，立刻荡开漩涡鸣人的公里瞬移到她身边，“怎么了？”

春野樱的肤色开始变化，苍白间竟然透露出一丝红色，她艰难地开口说：“佐助君——有没有办法——先回去——我——我——”她扑通一声摔倒在地，痛苦地蜷缩起来。

宇智波佐助看到她的状态，又看向十几米开外虎视眈眈的代言者，心中低咒一声。

春野樱要生产了。

代言者已经有段日子没出现了，密党战线因此而降低了吃紧程度。不知道是不是因为教会恼怒于这边久攻不下，十六圣武士中有十五位都被派到这边，一副要强攻的样子，他们要对付这些存在也需要花一番心思。

再次击退了圣武士的一次突袭，宇智波斑回到驻地，刚刚在房间的椅子上坐下，一个男人就突兀地出现在他的房间里。他睁开一点眼睛，看到因陀罗手中拿着一张通讯纸。

“斑，不好的消息。”他快速地低声说，“代言者出现在魔党入口要塞——樱和佐助驻扎的地方。”

TBC


	33. 最初和最后的预言

梵蒂冈大教堂。

教皇坐在高高的宝座上，皱巴巴的眼皮遮住苍老的眼睛，看着站在台阶下的十五个穿着圣洁华服的圣武士。他并不是教会武力力量的直接指挥，但教皇这个身份本身就为他说的每一句话赋予了巨大的力量。

“团藏。”苍老的声音从已经薄如纸张般不堪重负的喉间发出，让人怀疑他是如何每天向神祈祷和禀告人间的一切的。跟他不相上下的枯朽老人缓步走出来，恭敬地垂首。“为什么，血族还没有被消灭？”教皇缓慢地问，他的语气不像是责备，更多是失望。

“陛下，计划正在顺利展开中。”团藏回答说，“目前血族的两派已经被我们分开，最强大的力量都在密党这边，他们忌惮代言者的力量不敢离开驻地，只能死守在这里。”

“然后呢？”教皇并不知道他想表达什么。

团藏隐藏在阴影中的眼睛精光一闪，嘴角勾起冷笑，“他们以为我们会倾尽全力先消灭密党，但我已经命令大和带着代言者去毁灭魔党领地了。”

大清洗以后密党确实以最势不可挡的姿态逐渐收拢着整个血族的力量，但教会最厌憎的一向不是在黑暗中建立秩序的密党，而是总想着颠覆光明的魔党。

老鼠就该有老鼠的样子。教会一向用如此轻视的眼光看这见不得光的部族。

魔党近百年逐渐恢复了一点元气，而且显然已经表现出蠢蠢欲动的苗头，然而自从大清洗以后，教会就已经暗中掌握了魔党的一些根源资料，比如大体的领地和族人构成，也一直监视着他们。这次教会主导战争的爆发，一是因为神格的成功降临是千年一遇的机会，另一个就是为了将魔党东山再起的可能扼杀在摇篮里。

密党在这场战争中只是陪衬，他们只不过在此地拖住他们的脚步而已。团藏轻蔑地想着，即使这些家伙看穿了教会的企图，难道会鱼死网破去援助魔党？自私自利的血族是不可能有这等觉悟的，说不定还会在知道死期未到的时候怯懦地松口气。

教皇点了点头，忽然又好像想起了什么，冷不丁开口说：“我听说，那边还有日行者出现？”

团藏表情一顿。这件事一直被他视为自己的耻辱，毕竟他在那个血族还弱小的时候就见过她，却没有在那个时候就将其铲除。不过他很快还是从容地回答：“请放心，陛下，即使是日行者也绝抵不过神在人间的化身。”

“既然是这样，希望你们尽快消除这些让神不悦的异端。”教皇慢条斯理地说，“神的祝福与你们同在。”

十五人一同躬身感谢教皇的祝祷，然后慢慢后退，离开了大教堂。

时间已是黄昏，并不是教会想在夜间跟血族在他们的主场厮杀，只是血族过于狡猾，白日根本就找不到他们的踪迹，只有夜晚才会有突然袭击出现。看目前的天色，他们还能稍微休整一会儿。

然而十五位圣武士还没有分开，传令兵就急匆匆跑到了他们面前，说话的时候声音里带着恐慌和颤抖：“各位大人，有异端正在冲击防线，马上就要离开包围了！”

圣武士们齐齐皱眉，团藏问道：“是谁？”

传令兵定了定心神才用正常的音量回答：“是东普鲁士的恶魔，宇智波斑。”

生育一个极少通过哺乳动物正常方式来到人间的婴儿这件事的痛苦困难程度远远超过她的想象，春野樱一个人呆在宽阔的产房里面，躺在冰冷地床上挣扎着想要把这个孩子生出来。

血族生产之时脆弱无比，但也并不像人类那样需要有人在旁边协助。他们不会放任自己以那样脆弱的状态暴露在任何人的股掌之中。然而春野樱仍然只是个人类，尽管她禁止一切人进入她的产房，但是仍然想着如果自己伴侣在身侧将会让她多么宽慰。

疼痛侵袭着大脑，她一边用力一边努力去想一点别的事情。这个孩子并不是他们计划内的安排，甚至，是一个很不合时宜的产物。东西战线都是这样紧张，根本就没有空间让他们压缩自己的战斗力。但是自从知道自己怀孕，春野樱就从来没有想过不要这个孩子的选项。

除去她与宇智波斑深刻的感情，她想自己毕竟还是有私心的——成为血族的这些年，她失去了所有曾经作为人类时的亲人朋友，即使后来认识了斑，佐助君，因陀罗，舍脂，鸣人……他们构成了自己的新世界，但春野樱仍然想有一个完完全全、与生俱来的“家人”，无条件爱着她，无条件信任她的家人。

这是身为父母的自私。

下腹继续传来撕裂一样的疼痛，就像肚子里的肉块要剖开她的肚皮爬出来一样。她惨叫一声，一拳锤碎了旁边的矮柜，大脑实在不能在如此疼痛下再进行思考，她只觉得眼前有无数令人眩晕的光斑在闪烁。

宇智波佐助站在她的房间外面，默默地捂着自己一边的肩膀——他的右手连同手臂一起消失了，此刻黑色的血液在他脚下汇成一摊。但他叱退了任何人的接近，固执地一人守在子嗣的产房门口。

当时宇智波佐助看着已经失去行动能力即将提前诞下新生血族的春野樱，几乎没有多想就用自己的一部分肢体为媒介，召唤了更加邪恶不详的黑色火焰硬生生阻挡了代言者的接近，漩涡鸣人当时避之不及碰到了黑炎，人类的躯体瞬间被引燃，他挥手自断左臂才避免整体崩溃。

隐藏在暗处的大和立刻启动了封印术，以免代言者力量溢出。等他们突出黑炎重围的时候，那两个血族已然消失得全无踪影。代言者受了神格降临以来最严重的伤，大和不敢追击，也带着漩涡鸣人离开。

失血太多，宇智波佐助终于也有点撑不住了，他缓慢地靠在门上，发出沉闷地咚的一声响，然后滑落下来，靠着门边的墙坐下。想了一会儿，他努力伸出手，蘸着自己的血在地板上画了一个法阵，任何强行闯进去的人都会被他注入法阵的力量攻击。

勉强画完法阵以后，他垂下头，忽然自嘲地笑了起来。

说起来，五六年前，也是这个情况啊。他失血过多，跌跌撞撞地走在阴暗的小巷里面，然后攻击了一个对他充满善意的女孩，强行将她剥离了自己的世界。那个时候，当他恢复清醒看到自己怀里濒死的女孩，人类仅存的良知让他没有片刻犹豫就去找了同样呆在这个城市的长亲，希望至少让她“活”下去，以非人类的身份也好。

产房里传来她持续的惨痛叫声。

宇智波佐助不知道当时的选择是否正确，也许那时候她就那样死去也没什么不好，至少不用在人与魔的夹缝里挣扎，也不用经历这些血腥丑陋的战乱。初拥当晚他就落荒而逃，后来也再也没有关心过自己的子嗣，何尝不是愧疚让他在她面前抬不起头，他怕这种心情会最终影响他一心为家族复仇的愿望，就像他从来不敢真正去面对漩涡鸣人一样。

啊啊，说起来，不知道还能不能撑到跟鼬决一死战的时候啊……

宇智波佐助慢慢闭上眼睛，等待他的子嗣渡过难关。

春野樱已经痛到感受不到痛了，类似于休克的感觉将她包围，她不知道自己的孩子是否已经离开了产道。

眼前刺眼的亮光闪过，光芒中有图景出现。

是闪灵。

春野樱努力睁大眼睛看去，她发现自己站在战场上，非常熟悉的战场，电光火石间她想起了这是哪一个熟悉的战场——曾经的东城，她异能觉醒时做的第一个“梦”，那时她赤裸着双足，就是走在这个荒凉的战场上，看到了自己的终焉，还有身披黎明奔赴她身边的人。

不过此刻战场上仍然是血肉横飞的残忍景象，她看到无数圣徒、血族，目眦欲裂地向对方攻击，然后纷纷倒在圣洁的长枪和邪恶的弯刀下，里面不乏熟悉的面孔，那几位跟她交过手的圣武士，血族的尊长，小南，甚至舍脂……

这些人，都会死吗？她恍惚地想着，在梦境的战场中向前走。战场尽头的尸山上，金发青年俯视着她，眼中冰冷的色彩一闪而逝，他挥动身后象征天使的翅膀，像是被人掐住脖颈，正在奋力振翅欲逃的白天鹅。

“樱酱。”他离她那么远，但春野樱就是能听到他说话的声音，也能看到他眼中哀伤的感情，“你为什么不救我？”

春野樱的眼中瞬间流出泪来，“我想救你，但我救不了你啊，鸣人。”

漩涡鸣人温柔地看着她，就像他们第一次见面那样，“你知道的，樱酱，要怎么救我。”

“我不知道啊……”她低声喃喃，回避他暗示的话。

“樱酱。”漩涡鸣人却像没听见一样，兀自挥舞翅膀对她行了一礼，“谢谢你。”就像他已经得到了救赎一样。春野樱泪流满面，心口刺痛，

视线乍然变黑，堆积成山的尸体又变成了暗色的天花板，滴答滴答的声音在床尾响起，她转动眼珠看去，血液正顺雕花床栏滴落。

春野樱此刻虚弱得连个人类都不如，她努力坐了起来，看到一个赤裸苍白的小婴儿睡在她的小腿旁边。

就在她引动了最强的一次异能的时候，她的孩子还是不忍心再折磨她，悄悄地来了。

春野樱轻缓地伸手将他抱起来，仔细并且近乎贪婪地看着婴儿的面容，试图从他脸上找出自己或者斑的影子。婴儿在沉睡之中，一双眼睛也紧紧地闭着，所以她不知道他的眼珠是如他一样夜色般的漆黑，还是自己这种不太血族的清浅绿色。

“弥生。”她用梦中的名字呼唤他，额头抵着他的额头，充满爱意和怜惜，“妈妈爱你，对不起。”说完她赤裸双足，踏着自己的血液走出房间。

一出门，春野樱余光看到几乎拼尽全力将自己带回来的长亲正靠墙坐着，听到响声费力地抬头看她。她抱着孩子跪坐下来，空出一只手拨开挡住他眼睛的头发。

“结束了吗？”他低声问。

“还没有。”春野樱轻轻摇了摇头。她吻了吻孩子的额头，将他递到自己长亲的怀里，“佐助君，我要去做一个了结。”

宇智波佐助勉强托住小小的婴儿让他不至于摔落在地上，半睁着眼睛问她：“你要去做什么？”

急促的脚步声从走廊拐角处传来，讯使都没跟两人行礼就开口说：“佐助阁下，樱阁下，代言者已经到堡垒外围了！”

春野樱没有看他，挥挥手说：“知道了，你先去调一些新鲜血液过来。”

看到流了一地的血，讯使绝望地想即使这两位尊长摄入足够的血液估计也不能在短时间内恢复全盛时期的力量。不过他也没有别的办法，只能下去传令，脑子里悲哀地想着魔党完了。

“佐助君，你做的很好了。”春野樱摸了摸他脸上结成块的血痕，“代言者的躯壳被破坏以后撑不了多久，我去给他最后一击。”

宇智波佐助抓住了她的手，“马上……天要亮了……”

春野樱笑得眉眼弯弯，“要榨干代言者最后的价值，教会也只会在黎明他力量最强的时候动手，我没得选。眼下没有支援能赶来，失去要塞，魔党会濒临崩溃，魔党之后，密党最终只会独木难支。”她轻轻将他的手拨开，站起身后退一步，站直后深深鞠了一躬，长久没有抬起身。

“佐助君，我曾经恨过你很长时间，但现在，我还是感谢你。”她说，“感谢你让我看到了不一样的世界，接触了世界的规则……认识了斑，有了弥生。”

“弥生……”宇智波佐助喃喃念着怀中婴儿的名字。

讯使将新鲜血液取了过来，春野樱接过，一点都不贵族地仰头喝下，然后一松手，任由玻璃器皿掉在地上摔得粉碎，一转身，接过讯使手上的作战斗篷穿上。

“宇智波佐助之子嗣，宇智波斑之受教者，以宇智波樱之名，将誓死守护要塞。”

来到开阔的战场上时，血族已经跟圣徒开始了交战。春野樱没有片刻停留，随手挥开一个又一个不自量力的敌人，向核心走去。很快，她就看到正在屠杀血族的代言者，在成为教会的人形兵器后已经失去了“漩涡鸣人”这个名字的存在。

她深吸一口气，随即想起宇智波斑常常嘲笑她不需要呼吸还用这种方式来放松，‘你是在玩儿自己的肺吗？’他这么说。春野樱笑了一下，然后释放出本阶段自己的最强势压。

代言者和大和几乎瞬间就发现了此刻最强异端的位置，一起放下手上的战斗转头看去。纤细的少女在已有灰蔼的天空下走来，站定在他们十米开外，向代言者伸出手，口中吐出低沉嘶哑的深渊语——

“吾之仆从，吾命令汝即刻听令，回到吾身边。”

无论他的躯体内被装上了怎样的神格，只要躯体崩溃，一切都会化为乌有。神迹让他几乎刀枪不入，那么就只能从内部破坏，黎明会大幅增强神格力量，也是他属于人类的那部分最脆弱的时候。

鸣人，我来救你了。

团藏吐出一口血，近乎疯魔地看着缓步走来的男人，他身边躺着其他十四位圣武士的尸体。

“宇智波斑，你疯了。”团藏口中发出桀桀怪笑，“你以为这个样子你还能活下去吗？”

“滚开，别挡我的路。”宇智波斑面无表情地举起沾满血的黑色长刀，一刀劈了下去，团藏狼狈地躲开。从昨天黄昏开始，宇智波斑一人强攻，丝毫不考虑后果地发动了一个又一个禁术，十五位圣武士全数与他对抗，竟然一个一个死在了他手下。

何等恐怖的力量。

团藏恨恨地想着，看到宇智波斑的眼睛时，却突然想起来了什么一样，哈哈大笑起来，“我知道了，你要去找你的那个日行者对吧？你放心，她一定已经被你们收养的代言者毁灭——”

这一刀他没有躲过，贯穿了他的咽喉。宇智波斑扔下刀，圣武士死完以后领地周围的禁制也完全失效，只见黑色的影子一闪，那里已不见了他的身影。

这才是结束了。

春野樱伸手接住青年倒下的身体，感受到崩溃的躯壳正在逐渐沙化，最后终于恢复记忆的漩涡鸣人在她耳边轻声笑着说：“谢谢你，樱酱。”在我人生的最后几年给我温暖，并且最终给予我救赎。

春野樱拍了拍他的背，“好了，休息吧，鸣人。”

白沙终于随风消散了。

几个小时之前，大和几乎瞬间就感觉到代言者的身体因为那个异端的话产生了剧烈波动，于是指挥所有人去拦截她，春野樱却只是一边躲避，一边不停地用深渊语触发血契绝对忠诚的禁制。

前面宇智波佐助给他造成的重创和黎明的契机让神格甚至无法来得及对抗血契，最终漩涡鸣人的心脏裂开了，他的躯体宣告灭亡，掌握封印的圣武士大和也反噬而死。

她向四周看去，竟然已经没有一个能移动的存在了。

终于，不用再强撑着站起来了啊。春野樱跪倒在地上，黑色的斗篷早已在战斗中破碎，里面的白裙子上还沾染着她生产时的血液。东方将晓，她来不及逃走，这战场几乎被夷为平地，连个遮挡的地方都没有。她眯着眼睛看着远处的白色的地平线，终于确定了，这就是她最初也是最后的预言之地。

可惜了。春野樱想叹口气，但却直接咳了一口血出来，吐在石头上。没能跟斑见一面啊。

她还有好多话想说，关于他们的过往，关于弥生。

不过这次她没有哭，而且她其实很高兴。代言者已经死了，圣武士也死了一个，斑那里的压力会减轻很多吧？自己终于，也算是保护了他一次，不知道这个骄傲的老家伙知道了她的想法会是什么表情。

春野樱决定死得有尊严一些，于是她抬起头，看着太阳即将升起的地方——

一个人影在快速接近，从小小的一个让她怀疑是否只是一个幻觉的黑点变成她面前的这个人，只用了十几秒。

“斑、斑——”春野樱看着他喃喃自语，不敢相信自己还有这等幸福，能在临死前看到他的幻影，但她很快意识到这不是幻影，她梦境中的斑从来没有如此狼狈过。

“你这家伙。”宇智波斑在她面前蹲下，挡住熹微的晨光，“果然又没有听我的话。”

春野樱急躁地想要拽住他的领子，“你为什么要来？快点走，马上——”只要避开黎明，他一定能活下去。

斑握住她血迹干涸的手，淡淡地看着她的眼睛，“我已经独活过一次，这次不会了。”

眼泪顺着她的脸流了下来，“什么独活，弥生已经出生了啊。”

男人坐了下来，像她刚刚成为血族的那时候一样，将她抱进怀里。“我说过，你出事他还活着的话我就把他扔到垃圾堆里去，不记得了吗？”

春野樱哭着笑出来。

“好了，这一千多年我都没看过日出，陪我看看日出吧。”斑轻声说，他能感受到躯体正在从内部崩坏，即使没有这黎明，刚才发动的禁术反噬也足以毁灭他。

春野樱不再赶他走，她只沉默了片刻，就说，“斑，我杀了鸣人。”

“嗯。”斑吻了一下她的额头，“你很厉害。”

“他解脱了。”

“嗯。”

“弥生的头发像你，眼睛我还没看到。”

“嗯。”

“其实我们也可以做一下不负责任的父母，让佐助君带孩子好了，他还欠我一次。”

“嗯。”

“斑，”她找了个舒服的姿势歪进他没有温度的怀里，看着远处足以让她失明的朝阳，“我们没有来生了，你没什么话要跟我说吗？”

宇智波斑沉默片刻后低沉的声音在她的头顶响起：“遇到你的那一天，我很庆幸当时佐助还没有一个长亲足够的知识和知能，所以他不能吻你太久，很快我就开始拥抱你，迎接你进入我的世界。”

“这样啊……”她闭上眼睛微笑，“很好了……很好了……最后能知道……”

你爱我和我爱你的时间一样长。

那些记忆在她眼前飞速闪过，他给初拥的她剪指甲，带她旅行，给她作画，然后两人在梵蒂冈地宫结为伴侣，于雕刻着玫瑰的棺木里相拥而眠……

这不过是另一场长眠而已。

太阳跃出了地平线，晨风吹过以后，世界上再也没有了一位纵横千年的血族尊长和以一己之力力挽狂澜的日行者。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【魔党篇 完】


	34. 外篇 正午阳光

阳光明媚的街道上，车辆川流不息，人来人往。樱色头发的女孩站在路边看了看手表，似乎是在等人。

“你来早了。”低沉的声音在她身侧响起，女孩吓了一跳退后一步，眼看着就要摔到马路上，刚才说话的男人一把拉住了她的手，把她扯到怀里避免她可能遭遇的危险。

女孩拍着自己的胸口定了定神，羞恼地看着好整以暇低头看她的男人，“斑！你来晚也就算了，干什么还要吓唬我啊！”

“我没有故意要吓唬你，”男人等她站稳就松开手，“我也不明白你为什么一听到我的声音就吓得差点摔倒。”

女孩仍然气鼓鼓的，没好气地转身就走——自己可是提前来等他的，竟然还这么不领情。斑无奈地跟上她，“好了，不是说看电影吗？”

吵架可以以后再吵，但电影时间过了的话钱可就浪费了。这么想着的女孩故作宽宏大量地摆了摆手，“好了，这次原谅你，等会儿要给樱大人呈上大杯的汽水。”

“只能中杯，不然你中间会要上洗手间。”斑无情地拒绝了樱给的台阶。女孩瞪了他一会儿，他却没有任何让步的意思，如此僵持片刻，她最终只能叹了口气：“中杯就中杯吧。斑，我一定是非常喜欢你，所以总是不能对你生气太久。”

他笑了一下，捏住她伸过来的手一起向电影院走。

不是斑特别感兴趣的片，但为了等会儿她肯定会有的例行讨论，他还是尽量认真地看了一遍。从电影院出来的时候正好是中午，两人都有些饿了，樱也没急着讨论电影，向街道四周张望了一会儿，忽然眼前一亮，拽着斑向一家咖啡馆装潢样子的店铺走。

“先去吃个蛋糕什么的垫一下吧！”

斑看上去是个严肃的人，但是意外对甜品并不讨厌，于是也由着她往那边走。

一推门进入，樱突然心里咯噔一下，正是饭点，里面却一个人都没有，难不成是非常难吃或者价格惊人？

“欢迎～”清亮的男声响起，两人一起向柜台那边看去，只见一个穿着衬衫的青年站在那里，一边擦着一个咖啡杯一边笑眯眯地看他们，“吃点什么，客人？”

樱拉着斑走过去看了一眼菜单，都是正常价格。看来是味道需要冒一下风险。她这么想着，无奈腹中实在饥饿，于是点了一份松饼和奶茶，斑点了一份乳酪蛋糕和冰咖啡。

“好的，请稍等。”青年用一个夹子夹住自己略长的黑发刘海，距离这么近以后，樱瞥见他的眼睛是跟自己一样的翠绿色。

在座位上等了一会儿，青年兼服务生和糕点师把他们点的东西送了上来，樱奇怪地发现自己的盘子里还多了一份提拉米苏，“我们没点这个。”她指着那个十分诱人的蛋糕说。

青年笑着说：“今天两位是第一个来店里的客人，所以这份蛋糕是送给你们的。”

说着，他把银托盘上的冰咖啡拿下来放到桌上，推到斑面前。斑注意到青年露出袖管的那截手臂十分苍白，在橱窗照进来的阳光下几乎能看到青色的血管。

“请慢用。”青年说完，回到了柜台那里，开始擦桌子。

樱尝了一口蛋糕，发现其实非常美味，于是她越发奇怪这家店里怎么空空荡荡的。斑对自己的乳酪蛋糕显然也比较满意，樱看到他赞赏的表情。

她胃里有了吃的以后，很快就跟斑说起刚才电影的内容，他有一搭没一搭地应着。就在他开始喝最后一口咖啡时，店门开了，一个人走了进来。

由于这家店实在空得慌，两人都下意识地看过去。门口那里一个和店主差不多大长相极其出众的黑发青年也在看着他们，而且他的神情——好像有点震惊？

樱觉得是自己的错觉，进来的人几乎脚下不停地走到柜台旁边，似乎是跟店长认识，她听到那人叫店长“弥生”，店长叫他“佐助先生”。他们低声谈着一些事情，显然不是很想让别人听见，樱看了斑一眼，示意两人最好识趣点自己赶紧走。

斑也懒得听别人在说什么，于是故意拖着椅子站起来，发出一点噪音示意自己要去结账了。走到柜台旁边他拿出钱包数出店长要求的金额递给他，等着找零的时候，他余光看到后来进来的那个青年正看着自己。

一种很奇怪的眼神，有点敬畏，有点嘲讽，又有点怀念。

斑觉得有些莫名，接过店长找的零钱，他转身走向站在门口等他的女友。任由她的胳膊挽上来，然后一起推开玻璃门走了出去。

单向的玻璃门合上之前，樱又回头张望了一眼，斑看着她说：“怎么了，忘记什么东西了吗？”

“不，没有。”樱摇了摇头，脸上的表情有些苦恼，似乎是在回忆什么，“那个店长，‘弥生’，还有后来进来的‘佐助先生’，我都觉得有点眼熟。”

斑斜睨着她，“你以前跟我搭讪的时候说的也是觉得我眼熟。”语气已经不是很愉快了。

樱赶紧紧了紧挽着他的胳膊，“哎哎，这不一样的。”她谄媚地笑，“跟你的熟悉是那种，感觉上辈子你就是我男朋友的那种熟悉，他们不是啦……好了好了，不说了，回家回家。”她不敢再在这个话题上多停留，拉着他的手走上熙熙攘攘的街道，夏日明媚热烈的阳光扑了他们一身。

两人站在玻璃墙后面，看着那对情侣走远。弥生微笑着说：“佐助先生，你应该相信我的，早点来的话还能多跟爸爸妈妈相处一会儿。”

宇智波佐助看着已经没有那两人身影的人潮，淡淡地说：“以前并没有过继承异能的先例——你也没有证据说你的能力是和樱以前一样的预知。”

“我都从妈妈那里继承了日行者的身份，还有什么不可能。但你也没有完全不相信，对吧。”弥生狡黠地笑，“这还不是来了。”

“既然你有这种能力，”佐助看似随口平静地问，“你有看到过那个吊车尾的未来吗？”

弥生长长地诶了一声，“佐助先生还关心这个？我从小你就不怎么说起和漩涡鸣人的事情，我以为你完全不在意他呢。”

他的监护者斜眼看他，弥生不敢再造次，坦白说：“佐助先生完全不用担心他，毕竟是曾经被神格降临的灵魂，这辈子指不定过得要多开心有多开心呢。”

弥生用白布巾擦干净一个骨瓷茶杯，轻轻放到身后的架子上，随口问：“因陀罗陛下还好吗？”这场战争中，那位亲王失去了他的子嗣和伴侣，如今真正是孤家寡人。他只见过因陀罗一次，印象里停留的是一位不苟言笑极其严肃的贵族。

“他很强大。”他的监护者回答道，“各方面。”没人知道因陀罗心中在想什么，他仍然呆在那个恢宏的城堡深处，并没有因为要保护的日行者伴侣的逝去而变得经常出来走动。

二十五年前的这场战争没有输赢，教会损失惨重，退回自守，培养新的信徒，血族也死伤无数，魔党再次隐没到阴影中。也许黑暗和光明就总是在这样的此消彼长中抗衡着存在而已。

宇智波佐助不再说话，再次想起在自己最初的血族生命里占据了重要地位的那两个人。

血族本来是没有灵魂的，死亡就是一切的终结。也许是最后他们达成了规则之外的苛刻条件，又或者只是他们足够爱彼此，所以才有了阳光下的来生。

“弥生。”

“嗯？”

“给我倒杯咖啡。”

“真是会使唤人呢……是、是，等一下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【〈当黑夜流放你我至黎明〉 全文完】


End file.
